Vader lives Completed August 11 Teaser Trailer up
by BlackCougar
Summary: Just as the rebels celebrate their victory on destroying the second death star a new threat drags our heroes out to Bakura, one thing has changed, Lord Vader defected and is now on the Alliances side. Luke and Anakin Skywalker leads the fleet to Bakura.
1. Default Chapter

Vader Lives  
  
Chapter One  
  
Second Chance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; George Lucas has it all, except for the characters I make up of course. Now on with the story.  
  
I've always wondered how it would be like if Vader lived instead of died, well this is my story answering that question. It follows the Truce at Bakura story, a lot of the chapters have been altered so it doesn't look like it was right out of the books.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Luke had sliced off Vader's hand, he looked down at the stump in horror as he realized that he had been wrong all of these years. He looked over to see Palpitine killing his son with dark force lightning.  
  
Vader got up off of his knees and went to Palpitines side; he could not let this evil thing kill his son. Vader surged forward and pinned the emperor's arms behind his back, and lifted him over his head. He walked over to the shaft that led to the power core ignoring the pain raking over his body and threw Palpitine in. The emperor exploded as darkside energies were released, Vader collapsed against the railing as his final strength gave out.  
  
Luke crawled to his father's side as he pulled him away from the shaft; he could not let his father climb in after Palpitine. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Luke hoisted his father's body and began to make headway to a shuttle. Luke knew if he did not get his father help soon, he will die and he could not let that happen. Leia might think he has lost his mind, but he owed their father at least this much.  
  
Luke struggled up the ramp of an Imperial shuttle in the hanger bays and slowly made his way to the cockpit where he put his father into the co- pilot's seat where he could keep an eye on him, he activated the engines and kicked in the coils as Luke lifted from the hanger bay, he just barley made it out of the bay just as the death star exploded. Luke searched the remaining signals of the Rebel Fleet until he located the medical frigate and headed towards it. Luke was strengthening his father with the force to keep him stable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Luke got on the comm. "This is Commander Skywalker, I request permission to land. I have a wounded incoming."  
  
The landing personal came back, "I copy Commander, you are cleared to land on platform 1A."  
  
Luke looked down as coordinates rolled in. He set course and landed ten minutes later. He looked over at his father as he lent him more of his strength; he felt that he was running out of time and fast. If this were going to work then he would have to pull rank, and get Leia to help him. A doctor walked up the shuttle to where Luke and Anakin were.  
  
As the doctor hooked up Vader to a breather, he did not know how, but somehow Commander Skywalker has lost his mind. When Vader was stable the doctor moved him out of the shuttle.  
  
Luke walked to the nearest com unit and sent a message to Leia to have her meet him aboard the med ship. While Luke waited he started pacing back and forth, his mind replaying the events back on the death star, deep down he knew his father returned to the lightside and he was determined to prove that Vader was good again. His reputation made Luke think otherwise, but once they got to know him he knew they might change their minds. Luke walked to his father's side where he is lying on a bed waiting to be admitted into surgery. He wondered what the Alliance leaders would think once they found out about this; he knew they would not be too happy with him. "Hang in there father." Luke whispered encouragement. He looked over as he watched Leia and Han come running up to him. Leia hugged Luke; he broke away from Leia and then hugged Han. Luke broke away, bracing himself expecting to be yelled at. "Leia I need your help."  
  
She eyed her brother wearily. "About what?"  
  
He nodded over to where their father is lying on a bed, hooked up to a breather. "He needs medical attention. I need your help so we can get him into surgery."  
  
Leia eyed Luke as she felt a black cloud settle over her, "Luke, you do not know what you are asking? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Luke nodded, "I know it is a risk, but we have to take that chance."  
  
Han just stood there too stunned to even think. Why did Luke want to save him? Something was going on. Leia's next words brought Han back to the conversation. "Ok, I will see what I can do, but rest assured Luke he better not do anything to make me regret this decision."  
  
Luke guaranteed it with a knowing look.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Between Luke and Leia; Anakin was in surgery within fifteen minutes. While Luke waited in the recovery room to hear on how his father's condition, he slowly nodded off to sleep. When Luke woke up six hours later, [i] someone told him about Wedge intercepting a message drone, and he was in trouble. He ran for his x-wing pulling on a light pressure suit. He had to reach his friend in time. He climbed into his fighter and gave his controls a quick once over, nothing immediate caught his attention, he spoke into the com unit. "This is Rogue Leader, I request takeoff clearance."  
  
Luke's vision blurred as a Lt standing over by the communications centre suddenly split into two. He suddenly felt achy all over, he was too busy fretting over whether his father was going to make it or not, he did not notice until now. He used a jedi technique Yoda showed him, and managed to get the pain under control.  
  
"I copy Rogue Leader, you are cleared for take off." The Lt. Came back, before he lifted off the platform. Luke lifted off the hanger bay floor and headed towards a small craft on his radar moving away from the calamarian cruiser. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
While Leia waited to hear how things were going, she told Han everything. That Luke was her twin brother; she swallowed her humiliation and told him that Lord Vader was their father. He sat there, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. He felt horrified; he could not find his voice to comfort Leia. Now he knew why Luke wanted to try and save Vader. He put his arm around Leia. He turned her face tenderly towards him, and kissed her deeply on the lips as he wiped away her silent tears. She returned the kiss, fully and passionately. The doctor came out and called. "Leia Organa?" Han and Leia stood up as the doctor reported on Anakins condition.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Luke leaned against the wall as he watched the med team prepare Wedge for a bacta dunk, he made sure that he got medical attention right a way. Those drones had practically crushed Wedge's fingers and he was hoping that they could save them.  
  
After placing Wedge in the bacta tank, 21B looked at Luke, "Now you sir."  
  
Luke replied as he leaned against a wall. "I'm all right, just a little tired."  
  
21B said, "This will only take a moment." Luke stepped behind the scanner as 21B scanned him, the droid looked up and asked "Have you experienced double vision lately?"  
  
"Yes, but surely that could've not meant anything." A repulsor bed appeared beside where Luke was standing.  
  
"Please lie down sir, you are not well. My prognosis's show that you have come in contact with an electrical field and there are miniature seizers all over your body. I need you to allow me to treat you, or your condition will become chronic, the option is Bacta treatment."  
  
Luke broke out in a sweat. The memory was still fresh in his mind. Luke nodded as he sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- 


	2. New threat revealed

Chapter Two New threat revealed  
  
Mon Mothma looked up as a Lt ran up to her with a report in his hand, she accepted it with a nod and thanked him. She looked down and felt shock roll through her. Mon Mothma shook as she read over Luke Skywalker's report.  
  
Officer's name: Luke Skywalker  
  
Commission: Commander Position: NA  
  
Date: May 17, 1923  
  
Report summary: Left the strike team to confront Lord Vader. He took me aboard the death star, Emperor Palpitine and Lord Vader tried to seduce me over to the darkside. I resisted, Vader and I fought in a lightsaber duel. I sliced off Vader's hand. Palpitine tried to kill me, when I refused to take Vader's place at his side as his right hand. Palpitine almost succeed when Lord Vader turned back to the lightside and killed Palpitine. In turn I feel that I owe Vader at least this much to save his life. So I am giving him a second chance to fully redeem himself. He has defected over to the Alliances side. He is aboard the med frigate, being treated. He has defected over, Reason:, he can't go back to the Empire after what he did.  
  
Doctor's note, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa were persistent to get him into surgery. I feel that they are hiding something and not being completely truthful as to why they want to save Lord Vader's life.  
  
Mon Mothma shook her head as she turned her attention back to the Lt. "Lt Matthews, call Admiral Ackbar and General Madine, tell them to meet me in the war room in fifteen minutes."  
  
Lt Matthews nodded as he walked over to communications carrying out his orders.  
  
"Mon Mothma, we finally cracked the code for the drone message." The Chief encryptor called out, she walked over and watched as a message came up.  
  
IMPERIAL GOVERNOR WILEK NEREUS OF THE BAKURA SYSTEM, TO HIS MOST EXCELLENT IMPERIAL MASTER PALPITINE. GREETINGS IN HASTE.  
  
BAKURA IS UNDER ATTACK BY AN ALIEN INVASION FORCE FROM OUTSIDE YOUR DOMAIN. ESTIMATE FIVE CRUSIERS, SEVERAL DOZEN SUPPORT SHIPS, OVER 1000 SMALL FIGHTERS, UNKNOWN TECHNOLOGY. WE HAVE LOST HALF OUR DEFENSE AND ALL OUTERSYSTEM POSTS. HOLONET TRANSMISSIONS TO IMPERIAL CENTER AND DEATH STAR TWO HAVE GONE UNANSWERED. URGENT, REPEAT URGENT, SEND STORMTROOPERS.  
  
"Is there any more of this data?" Mon Mothma asked with growing dread.  
  
"Yes there are the visuals." The encryption chief brought up the visuals, an Imperial system-patrol craft appeared and she watched as hundreds of escape pods spewed out of the ship. An unknown design craft swung over and began to pick up the pods, " taking prisoners." Lt Matthews whispered as he felt chills running down his spine.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded, "Run a check on that design." She watched as the camera left the scene in a hurry. The situation looked bad.  
  
"The design is unknown, it is neither used by the alliance or the empire." A captain replied a few seconds later looking up from his screen. Mon Mothma nodded as she, weighed the odds and ends, it would be a risk but if she could send a negotiator and a small task force to back her up, they could get Bakura on their side. She thought it over and made up her mind. "Send the data off to Captain Wedge Antillies, I want a small task force to leave within the next three days. And also encrypt a copy to Leia Organa. I want her to go as top negotiator. Get the location of Bakura and map out the shortest route."  
  
"Yes Sir" The Lt replied as he prepared the documents, "Reports will be sent out within the hour. "  
  
Mon Mothma smiled in amusement at the use of sir to her, she wasn't used to hearing someone call her that. She walked out of the communications room and headed to the war room. She looked down at the documents as she was passing her office, she wondered if she should show the report to Ackbar and Madine or not, she made up her mind and walked to her office door and punching in her code and stepped into her office, she approached her desk and laid the report on top of the desk and walked back out, making sure the door was locked before continuing onto the war room. She wanted to make this meeting as short as possible, she wanted to be there when Vader woke up, she got out her comlink and dialed in the hanger bay. "Lt. Storm."  
  
"Lt, I want you to prepare me a shuttle to head over to the med frigate, I will be leaving with in the hour."  
  
"Yes senator." Lt Storm replied before breaking the communications. When she walked up to the war room doors she thought over what she would tell Madine and Ackbar about the situation aboard the med frigate. She knew they would not be too happy with Luke, though she felt that there was something else going on when she read Luke's report. Was there a double meaning underlying the words? These thoughts ran through her mind as she walked through the doors and approached the table surveying her top advisories. She gave each an acknowledging nod with a grave expression; she sat down and braced herself for the news she was about to deliver. "I would like to thank you for coming on short notice. I have just received word that Lord Vader was hurt, on Commander Skywalkers and Leia Organas request, he is being treated on board the med frigate." She sat back in her chair as silence hung in the room and waited for reactions.  
  
Madine broke the silence with a look that read Skywalker has lost his mind. "Are you serious, what does Commander Skywalker have to gain by bringing Lord Vader onto an Alliance Med ship?"  
  
Mon Mothma replied in a calm manner, she was shocked but there was something else there. Why didn't Luke do the report live? "In Commander Skywalkers report, he said the Imperials will be out for his blood, Lord Vader is, as off now, will be marked as a traitor to the Empire. He killed the Emperor on board the Death Star--because Palpitine was killing Luke." Gasps were heard coming from everyone in the room. This was unexpected. Ackbar thought as his eyes swiveled to meet Mon Mothma's grave expression.  
  
Mon Mothma continued on, "I will be heading over to the med frigate to get better details on what happened. I want to be there when Lord Vader wakes up. I feel that there maybe some underlying that Commander Skywalker is not putting in his report, Leia and Luke were very insistent to get Vader into surgery."  
  
Ackbar's eyes swiveled as he wheezed to Mon Mothma, "What are you saying? That there might be more to this story then meets the eye?"  
  
Mon Mothma glanced over at the holo nodding in agreement. "Yes, that is exactly what I am thinking. I will give a full report as soon as I find out why Lord Vader wants to defect. Besides the obvious. "  
  
Madine thought that over, he wasn't sure why Commander Skywalker wanted to save the Sith Lord, his thoughts turned to what happened earlier, concerning Wedge and the message drone he intercepted, if it wasn't for Luke and his quick thinking they could've lost Wedge for good. "What about the Message that was intercepted by Captain Antillies?"  
  
Mon Mothma reported her frown deepening as she prepared to deliver unsettling news. "I have seen the message, there is an invasion army out in the Barkura system. The invasion army is taking prisoners. Bakura is requesting for backup. But since the Imperials are in worse shape then we are, we will send a small task force there, hoping they will defect to the Alliance. I will send you the report of my interview with Vader along with the other report from Bakura. I am putting Captain Antillies in charge; I will be sending Leia with them to do negotiations. All in favor."  
  
Both Madine and Ackbar raised their hands. "Notion passes. Meeting adjourned." Mon Mothma said, she stood up and headed to the ship that would take her to the med frigate. She suddenly began to suspect that Luke and Leia were hiding something, and she was determined to find out what that secret was.  
  
Admiral Ackbar broke the connection, he sat back trying to figure out what Commander Skywalker was up to. He heard that Luke went into surgery after he saved Wedge. He sighed as he stood up, what ever the reason Vader decided to defect there must be a more powerful meaning behind it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Consciousness slowly came back to Anakin; his senses slowly began the process of assaulting him, his eyes fluttered open to be greeted by sterile white walls that belonged to a recovery room. He noticed two things, one he was hooked up to a normal breather and two he had on a hospital gown and his armor was sitting off to the side with his lightsaber laying on top. He shuddered as he realized another thing, he thought he would see Luke in the room with him, but he wasn't. Odd, he knew that his son was probably anxious to talk to him. He moved his right hand, but pain shot up and down his arm, he quickly willed away the pain and moved his other hand ending with the same result. Anakin began to wonder if Palpitine hurt him more then he thought at first, he wondered how much of the force lightning he was able to dispense before getting it full blown, he moved his leg and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He moved his other leg, and felt pain shot up and down his entire body. He stayed still for a few minutes letting the pain settle back down. He looked over to see a doctor standing at the foot of his bed watching him with an emotionless mask.  
  
Anakin turned over and groaned with a question; "Where am I?"  
  
The doctor was startled by his voice, he didn't think that Vader would be able to talk, guess he was wrong as he answered the question, "You are on a Alliance med frigate. Lord Vader do you remember how you got here?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, even though he had a pretty good clue on how he did. "Where's Luke?" He asked with concern at not seeing his son in the room.  
  
"Commander Skywalker is in surgery." The doctor answered. Anakin thought this over, his son was in surgery because of him. Wonderful, and here he was stuck in a recovery room when he should be in the waiting room to hear on his son's condition. The only thing he could do to put his mind at ease was to interrogate the doctor for information on what was going on with Luke. "Is he going to be all right?" He asked in a tone only a worried parent would portray.  
  
The doctor nodded, trying to figure out why the Sith Lord even cared. "Yes, he will need several days of rest, but other then that he should be fine, 21B is taking care of the surgery." Anakin heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
The doctor could not help notice the way Lord Vader was acting. He was acting like a worried father over the young Jedi. "Commander Skywalker pulled rank to get you in here, and Leia helped him. You're lucky he is a respected Commander and Leia is an Alliance leader, or we would've not treated you." The doctor told him as much.  
  
Anakin nodded as tears welled up in his eyes, knowing that the Alliance was taking a big chance with him being on their ship, after all the stuff he had done, this was mercy. He thought to the first death star and how he treated Leia Organa in the detention cell. He shook at the thought of what he did to her, the pain he cost her, how could he have been so blind? Why didn't he notice the resemblance to his wife sooner? He shook his head to clear the discomforting thoughts away as the doctor watched him.  
  
The doctor took out a pen and data pad. "How are you feeling? Any pain Nausea, dizziness, headaches?"  
  
Anakin shifted slightly and a look of pain crossed his face, "I'm in pain, but other then that nothing."  
  
The doctor nodded as he wrote down a powerful dose of pain killers, "Do you know if you're allergic to Medofisian?"  
  
"Not that I know off." Anakin replied with a knowing look.  
  
The doctor nodded as he walked over to a counter, placing his data pad down and picked up a needle, he reached up and took out a bottle of painkillers and poked in the needle drawing up the white liquid as he turned the bottle upside down pulling up on the syringe. He put a safety cap onto the needle before picking up another needle and repeating the process. He walked back to Vader's bed and walked to the one side, he placed one needle on the a table and took off the safety cap off the other needle and applied it to his patients right arm, he pushed down on the applicator until all of the liquid was gone. He removed the needle placed the safety cap back on, picking up the other needle he walked to Vader's other side and removing the cap, he applied the other needle into his left arm repeating the process; when the Doctor was done he walked over to a red box and discarded the needles. He walked back to the counter picking up the pad and making a note of when he applied the painkillers, and when Vader's next dosage should be.  
  
Anakin shifted around as he felt the pain eased off a bit, he glanced over to the only window to his room and noticed that Leia was looking in. He frowned, feeling his emotions start to get out of control. Anakin felt tears slid down his cheeks, as he looked at Leia, his daughter was beautiful and he knew that she would break someone's heart one day.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Leia silently walked into Vader's room, the doctor looked over and was about to object, when she put up a hand to keep him from saying more. "I need to talk to Vader for a few minutes, this is alliance business and I was asked by Mon Mothma to ask him some questions in private. Please wait out side."  
  
The doctor nodded as he walked outside, and headed towards another patient's room to check on an Ewok that was severally wounded. ---------------------------------------------  
  
Leia walked up to his bedside and looked down, feeling shock roll through her, at the moment he looked nothing more then a normal human being, she began shaking as she looked at the scars and white pale face, she placed her arms across her belly, feeling cold and terrified. She bit her lip trying to find words to say; at the moment she decided that silence was good.  
  
Anakin braced himself, not knowing what his daughter was going to say. He did not even know what to say, where to begin to make amends he did not even know where to start. He searched her features looking for some sign of reaction, at the moment he seen that his condition terrified her. He slowly sat up and pushed the grill on the one side of his bed down; he swung his legs off the bed biting back pain and motioned for her to have a seat.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief as she saw pain cross his face, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet.  
  
Anakin could see that she was reluctant, and yet he wasn't too sure of this himself, what if someone decided to walk through that door, they would have to answer questions faster then a jawa could steel. He reached up and gently placed his arm on her shoulder, noting that her height definitely came from Padme. "It's ok you don't have too." He felt her shudder under his touch and knew why too, he removed his hand and placed it back on the bed. Before he could move she sat down beside him reluctantly. Anakin reached over and slowly drew her into a comforting hug. She made no move to return the hug, she felt stiff and scared. At the moment it didn't matter to him as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
Leia felt her tight muscles loosen up under his touch, he must've learned things after his accident, and her shoulder started to feel damp and knew that he was silently crying. Leia took a couple of deep breaths before she found her voice; "Mon Mothma is taking a big chance having you treated here."  
  
Anakin nodded, he suspected as much as he thought over something to answer with. "I am grateful you are taking this chance." Anakin replied whole heartily. "Can you see me more as a stranger than an old enemy? Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.  
  
Leia thought that one over, could she forgive him about what he did to her? She wasn't sure, but his emotions were causing her confusion. Could she?? Maybe to what he did to her, really Vader didn't know until Luke let it slip between their final battle on board the death star, but what he did to Han was a completely different and unforgivable situation, "I don't know. I'm having a hard time adjusting to this new knowledge. I can almost forgive you for what you did to me on the death star," Anakin winced as he got his emotions back under control. "But what you did to Han, I don't think I could. You will have to ask him yourself." She shakily told him.  
  
Anakin nodded knowing that she had to be struggling with this new truth. "No matter how long it takes, I will be waiting." He told his daughter. Leia nodded as another thought caught up to him, he didn't think the twins were into letting this information slip but he asked her. "Have you told anyone?"  
  
She replied with uncertainty. "Yes, Han Solo. I can trust him with this secret."  
  
"Oh." Anakin pulled away and glanced into Leias eyes at the mention of the smuggler. He saw love and compassion there for Solo. He also saw that she was angry with him, that much he could assert. But how mad was she truly?  
  
Leia stood up and gestured for her father to lay back down, he snaked his was back up to the head of the bed and lay down, as Leia stooped down and pulled the grill back up. She looked back down into his sapphire haunted blue eyes, and wondered where he went wrong.  
  
The tension grew so thick that Anakin swore you could cut through it with a lightsaber. The silence got to the point where he went to unhook the grill so he could stand up, but Leia was one step ahead of him this time, as she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. "You really shouldn't be up in your condition. Lay back down before I decide to have someone give you sedatives. I always wondered why Luke was so stubborn when it came to this."  
  
"Leia, take it easy. Why are you so concerned about him?" A female voice asked from behind her.  
  
Leia spun around and was startled to see Mon Mothma standing there, she was horrified and wondering how long she was standing there, she could not find her voice to answer the Alliance Leader. "I also want to know why you and Luke are so insistent to save Vader." Leia shook her head not knowing what to tell her. The question was could she trust her with this information?  
  
Leia finally stuttered, "I, I'm not sure h--how you would react to this."  
  
"Leia what is it?" Mon Mothma asked all concerned as she placed her hand on the younger women's shoulder. Leia was shaking and upset, she didn't think that Vader's condition could affect her like this.  
  
Leia took a deep breath and braced herself, the real question was how would Mon Mothma reacts when she learns about the relations. "Luke and I found out that we are twins and that," she pointed to Vader, "he is our father. There are you satisfied now?" She half yelled at her father and half sobbed to Mon Mothma. With that she stormed out of the room and ran down the hall, with tears of shame streaming down her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Mon Mothma looked over at Lord Vader in stunned silence and horror, Leia's outburst was totally unexpected, but what she said was even more disturbing. Something like this had to weigh heavily on the twins shoulders, not knowing who their parents were until now had to be unsettling.  
  
He glanced away embarrassed. He could not hold that outburst against Leia, she is angry and he knew that it was going to be a long time, before she would even begin to warm up to him. Anakin began to study cracks in the wall finding something to say. He turned his head back to see the same expression still on Mon Mothma's face. Anakin told her, "Well you wanted to know, and now you have your answer. I wanted to die but Luke wouldn't have it."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded noting that Leia was upset and angry with her father and she had no idea what to say. Mon Mothma finally found her voice. "What is your real name?"  
  
Anakin replied, "Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Her mouth dropped open in shock. "I thought you were dead. That's what Obi Wan told everyone."  
  
Anakin nodded knowing why his former master told everyone, it was to cover up the fact that Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader. "I don't even know where to begin." He said shakily, he did not want to hurt his children again.  
  
Mon Mothma's mind began to go numb, "I don't even know what to think right now. I am too shocked to pass any judgment at the moment." With that she turned and left the room at a fast pace.  
  
Anakin watched Mon Mothma walk out, knowing that this had to be unnerving all the way down to her soul. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Han watched as Leia came running down the hall, tears streaming down her face. Han saw the look on her face as he intercepted her, she fell into his arms and she began crying violently on his shoulder. He held her not knowing what to say. Han knew one thing; Leia just got back from confronting her father. They stayed like that for several minutes, he was wiping the tears away from her face as he stroked her back, and told her that everything was going to work out in the end. They slowly worked down to her room, he punched in override codes and scooped Leia up in his arms and walked over to the bed, her arms went around his neck like a lost child, he bent down and lay her on the bed and sat down beside her. "It's ok Leia, you'll be fine."  
  
Leia slowly nodded unsure of herself. "Han, you should've." Her voice trailed off as she thought about what her father looked like and how he acted to what she had remembered to how he was when she was growing up. "I wonder how can one so evil be gentle and caring, be understanding."  
  
"Leia, maybe this is your chance to learn who your true father is before everything happened." Han hoped he was telling Leia the truth, for her sake.  
  
Leia's mouth sounded muffled as she answered, "I know." She sat up and Han enfolded her into his arms.  
  
"It's ok Sweet heart, I'll always be here. You're my life right now, and I don't care who your parents are, I love you and that's all that matters to me."  
  
Leia nodded and smiled, "I know." She answered with a mischief smile.  
  
"Leia, I'm serious." Han said matching her smile.  
  
"I love you too Han." Leia said as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips, he returned the kiss harder with more fiery passion.  
  
Chewie burst through the door and Han broke away with a groan and glared at the wookie.  
  
He huffed out an enquiry. Han glanced at Leia and translated, "He wants to know why you were hugging Vader earlier?"  
  
Leia shook her head, noting that he must've walk by at one point. "Luke and I are twins and Vader is our father." Leia simply answered.  
  
Chewie nodded as he let Han know that Luke was out of surgery and is just starting to wake up.  
  
"That's good to hear." He turned his attention to Leia, "Luke's out and he's going to be fine."  
  
Leia sighed in relief knowing that her brother was going to be all right. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- 


	3. New Threat Revealed Cont

Chapter Three  
  
New threat revealed cont.  
  
Luke woke up feeling worse then he already had. They say a human has three bones in his ear, he believed it because he could count all three. He slowly shifted in the bed and felt pain shoot up and down his entire body; the only part of him that didn't hurt was the biotic hand, one bright spot he mused. He looked at 21B and asked if he did anything. The med droid replied, "Treatment is complete, you need to rest. Do you need help getting to sleep?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "no." He knew he had to learn how to use Jedi healing, and fast. 21B replied, "If you need help then don't hesitate to ask."  
  
The next thought caught up to him. Luke wanted to know how Wedge was; they had almost lost him. "How is Wedge?" He asked.  
  
21B answered, "Fine sir, we were able to save his fingers, he will be up with in a day."  
  
Luke nodded; wondering why an Imperial Governor would spend so many credits on a message. He suddenly remembered his father. "How is Lord Vader doing?"  
  
21B reported, "It will take several days to heal, but he will be fine."  
  
Luke sighed with relief as he heard this. Luke slowly sat up and painfully swung his legs off the bed, and stayed still for a few minutes trying to get the pain under control. Artoo squealed in alarm and 21B came around the corner, "Please sir, lay back down, your condition will become chronic if you do not lay back down and rest."  
  
Luke shook his head and was not about to give up, he needed to talk to his father, and find out what that message was about. "21B I bet you got a repulsor chair don't you?" Luke asked ready to pull rank.  
  
Mon Mothma walked in while Luke re-asked the question ready to use his status as a commander of the military to get a repulsor chair, she smiled inwardly wondering how much Luke and Anakin were in comparison to stubbornness. " 21B, I order you not to let Commander Skywalker out of your sights." She turned her attention to Luke who was sitting up. "Lay back down commander, you're in no condition to be up." Luke looked over surprised at the tone of her voice. "Leia told me your secret, actually yelled it out is a better word to use. You're as stubborn as your father. Lay back down or I will have 21B knock you out with Anakins consent." Luke sighed as he lay back down. Now Mon Mothma knows? How many more people were going to find out about this?  
  
Mon Mothma saw the look on Luke's face at the mention of his father, obviously he was not ready to reveal in the relations quite just yet, she couldn't blame him, they probably wanted to work out some things before telling anyone. "I am not going to say anything, it is your secret and Leia's." She promised knowing that it was not her place to tell, unless she had permission first.  
  
Luke nodded in understanding; this had to come by as a real shock to the Alliance leader, he felt unsure of this himself. Luke glanced at her as he said with complete sincerity. "Thank you--for taking him in. I am in your debt."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded as her voice softened; "Don't mention it. Now I know why you and Leia were insistent on getting him medical treatment. Any child would want to do the same thing."  
  
Luke listened in silence knowing that this was not an easy thing for her to say. Luke was surprised to hear the part about being stubborn like his father, but he quickly put that thought away, his father was not one for lying down and neither was he, or Leia, now that he thought about it. Leia would bleed to death, shooting down fighters if it came down to it. He told Mon Mothma as much. She was quick to agree.  
  
Luke thought over the message, here was his chance to find out what it was about, "What about that message? Someone spent a quarter million credits."  
  
Mon Mothma replied; " I will get you a data pad, so you can study it, there is an invasion army out in the Bakura system, they are taking prisoners, maybe your father might know something about it. We decided to send a small task force there; we are hoping they will defect over to the alliance. We are sending Leia as our chief negotiator. Wedge has been given command of the task force."  
  
Luke nodded as she quickly added, "I will let you get your rest." She turned and walked out of the room walking to the nearest communicator.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Mon Mothma sat back in her chair, she just sent off a report to everyone who was at the meeting earlier. She did not mention the part about Vader being Luke and Leias father, she promised Luke she would not say anything until the three were ready. She did not want to do the report live. If they saw the look on her face as she reported, they would know that she was not telling them everything. She was shaking as her thoughts lingered on the way Leia said that Luke was her twin brother, and Vader was their father.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Report on Current situation aboard the med frigate Star Dream  
  
Reasons that Lord Vader has defected: he has turned back to the lightside and wants to make amends. Commander Skywalker says he owes Lord Vader his life. That is why he wanted to save him. We are not to judge Lord Vader's crimes, since he was a sith lord, his punishment will be up to a jedi. I already know the kind off punishment Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker will give. I can almost guarantee that he will give Lord Vader a second chance to fully redeem himself."  
  
Signed  
  
Mon Mothma  
  
P.S. here is the message that was intercepted by Captain Antillies.  
  
Attachment  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Madine leaned back in his chair, something is going on and now Mon Mothma is being secretive about it. This is not like her to type up a report like this, it is way too short, even for her. He thought. What ever it was--he will eventually find out. He looked back at his data pad, he read the message from the drone, and then he watched the video that was attached. The blood drained from his face, taking prisoners was odd for an invasion force.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Later that evening Luke sat up on the bed and used the force to locate all the pain in his body to one end while he stood up and used Artoo to steady himself, he leaned against the wall and slowly made his way to a repulsor chair someone had carelessly left out. Artoo followed him not about to let Luke out of his site. Luke gingerly sat down in the chair; it felt like his nerves were on fire. He activated the repulsor chair and started off down the hall searching for his father's presence, he hoped against hope that he was awake. Artoo followed him with nervous beeps as they entered his father's room.  
  
Anakin glanced over as his son came into the room followed by a nervous Artoo; he smiled as he thought that Luke was like him in that retrospect. He was stubborn and like him probably now has a date with a sedative needle. His smile faded with concern in his voice, "You should not be up. I wonder what kind off words 21B might say."  
  
Luke smiled as he rolled to a stop by his father's bed, "Bring it on. The reason I am here is because I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Go on." Anakin encouraged him.  
  
Luke took a deep breath as he asked; "I need to know if you are angry with me for not letting you die?"  
  
Anakin was startled to hear this, he turned away as he thought about what his son just asked him; he did not want Luke to think like that. But his son has also put himself into a position that is hard to explain. Well not hard, just unsettling. He glanced back in his son's eyes; "I do not want to hear you say that. Don't ever think like that for a second. I know that you and Leia are taking a risk on my behalf, and that I am truly grateful."  
  
Luke resided as he heard this and then perked up as he thought about the drone message, "Wedge intercepted a drone message, from Bakura. There is an invasion army, and they are taking prisoners. Do you have any idea what that is about?"  
  
Anakin shuddered at the thought; he knew all right what they were doing out there and the news was not good.  
  
Luke watched him for reactions, as soon as his father showed recognition, "you know what they are doing with their prisoners. Don't you?" Luke prompted him.  
  
Anakin nodded as he remembered what the emperor told him about the deal he made with the Ssi Rukk, and what they did with their prisoners. Anakin looked back at his son. "I need to talk to Mon Mothma and the rest of the Alliance leaders. Luke, the Ssi Ruuk, take prisoners and entech them to power up their technology and fighter droids with." Luke paled as he heard this. "The emperor told them that he would hand soldiers over for some fighter droids in return. But since the emperor is dead, the deal cannot go through."  
  
Luke nodded as he thought over the situation, it sounded bad, he would have to somehow convince the Alliance leaders to hand the assignment over to him.  
  
Anakin looked into his son's eyes and read what he was thinking. "You want to go? Don't you?"  
  
Luke replied, "Yes, Leia is being sent as the top negotiator. I feel that I have to go. I am going to talk them into handing the assignment over to me." Anakin nodded, not knowing what to think, both of his children were heading off into danger, than again he knew they were capable of taking care of them selves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
A doctor walked through the door with a disapproval frown on his features as he eyed the two conversing, "Commander Skywalker you should not be up. Your condition will become chronic if you do not lie back down and rest." Luke looked over startled at being interrupted, he wondered if his father would try and stop him after hearing about how his true condition was.  
  
Anakin eyed the doctor and was concerned to hear this. His concerned gaze turned back on his son. "You better go back, before he decides that Sedatives are in order." Anakin half jokingly said. His grin grew even wider as he remembered that he should've been in bed and the doctor did have to use sedatives on him. Anakin turned his attention to the doctor and asked. "Could you leave us for a few minutes?" He needed to try and talk some sense into Luke about foolish ideas, and running off into danger while being in pain could only get him killed.  
  
The doctor nodded as he replied, "You have five minutes, after that I have to take him back to his room." He took one look at Luke and Vader trying to figure out what was going on as he walked out.  
  
Anakin turned back to his son. "You are in no condition to go."  
  
Luke shook his head stubbornly ready to argue the point, "I will be healed by the time we reach there. I will spend most of the time in a healing trance."  
  
Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "You do realize that you are truly my son, one word can describe both of us, stubborn." Luke smiled while nodding in agreement. "Luke, you really should stay here."  
  
"And why is that? Didn't you do something similar?" Luke questioned him further, "or is it because you do not want to be left on homeone without Leia or I for several weeks to back you up?"  
  
Anakin felt shock roll through him, he was prepared to face any consequences the rebellion decided to throw at him and he was willing to stand trial, plus his remark stung. "Luke, I bet you can't even stand without having to lean against something, hence my concern for you." Anakin argued with concern in his voice. "You really should not go." Anakin eyed him and noted Luke was silently agreeing even if he didn't like it.  
  
"I am going end of discussion." Luke finalized with conviction in his voice.  
  
Anakin shook his head, ready to argue his point further but realized that Luke had made up his mind. Anakin thought over some things, if he was going to spend some time in a healing trance then he could at least give Luke some lessons in those areas. "Luke, connect up to me through the force and I will teach you how to heal yourself in a short period of time."  
  
Luke did what his father asked him to do. Anakin demonstrated to him what Obi Wan showed him a long time ago. Luke felt his fathers joy of returning back to the lightside, but he also felt the pain of two decades. The darkness his father had endured for a long time. He also saw the way he was hurting after what he did to his family and friends, all the people he killed in cold blood for making one mistake, no matter how trivial it was. He saw what his father wanted him to know.  
  
After the connection was broken, Anakin signaled for the doctor to come back in. When the doctor approached Luke, Anakin whispered, "You need to get your rest son." Luke suddenly felt tired and everyone split into two, he knew that he needed to get horizontal soon, the last thing he needed was to pass out and worry his father even more.  
  
Anakin turned his gaze on the doctor "Please see him back to his room."  
  
The doctor replied; "You have no say in this Lord Vader, unless you are a parent or blood relative."  
  
Anakin shot back, "I am his father and I am looking out for my sons well being."  
  
The doctor replied in defeat, so that is what they are hiding. "As you say sir." With that he walked Luke back to his room, he was shivering all the way down to the bone after Vader said that he was Skywalker's father.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Instead of following Luke and the doctor back, Artoo rolled back to Anakin's bed and beeped some things at him. "What is it Artoo?" Anakin asked wondering if Artoo missed memory wipes.  
  
Artoo rolled over to a com and plugged in bringing up some files on Anakin, and beeped in excitement.  
  
Anakin sighed as he stood up and gingerly made his way over to see what Artoo was so excited about, he looked down and read the files and knew that somehow Artoo missed his memory wipes from a long time ago. He glanced over at the translation box.  
  
// WELCOME BACK ANI //  
  
And if anyone saw that they would try some way to make fun of him with his nickname. He sighed as Artoo moved under him and let Anakin lean against him.  
  
// DOES LUKE KNOW ABOUT YOU AND THREEPIO? //  
  
Anakin shook his head, "No and I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about that."  
  
Artoo beeped an agreement. As he tweetled some rebukes, probably 21B left instructions with him to make sure he stayed in bed, if they missed memory wipes and he remembered the med room personal programmed in rebukes when he ended up in the infirm more then a few times and it hasn't been wiped, the thought hit him faster then a lightning bolt, oh force, the program was still in tact. "Ok, take it easy. I'm going back." Artoo slowly led him back to the bed, and waited patiently as Anakin lowered himself back down on the bed and lay down. Once Anakin was lying back down Artoo rolled to the door and hit the close button.  
  
Anakin shifted around trying to find a comfortable position, but every move he made resulted in more aches in his body. He finally gave up, and just stayed still while he eyed Artoo, he didn't even realize he missed that droid until now. "I think you better head back to Luke's room before he decides to come looking for you."  
  
Artoo beeped an enquiry at Anakin.  
  
"I'm sure just go." Anakin replied as he guessed the gist of it.  
  
Artoo rolled to the door and unlocked it, once outside he locked the door and continued to Luke's room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- 


	4. Dark Secrets

Chapter Four  
  
Dark Secrets  
  
Luke slowly fell asleep and found himself on a ship with unknown technology and the ship was unfamiliar to him, he looked up to see a boy not passed 16 standing beside a big brown looks like an ugly bird with a v shape on his forehead and a strong long tail. Luke stood at an on guard stance with his lightsaber ignited, he was about to start walking forward when the alien held up a bolt owner, Luke started laughing, he was a human not a droid, then why can't I move? He looked down and found that his body was some kind of droid, Luke started panicking as the alien pushed the button. Luke bolted up in bed when he felt a strong presence in the force. He looked up to see Obi Wan sitting on his bed. Obi Wan spoke, "Luke you and your father have to go to the Bakura system."  
  
Luke was taken aback, he knew things were bad after he talked to his father about it, but to have Obi Wan tell him they had to go to the planet themselves means that the situation is out of control. "My father can't, you saw what happened, he is in no condition to go, and neither am I. And besides, they will most likely execute Anakin on the spot for treachery." Luke told Obi Wan-he was not really expecting to hear an answer. Obi Wan rarely gave them.  
  
Obi Wan shifted on the bed, but left no mark as he repeated, "You and your father have to go to the Bakura system, tell my padawan that I forgive him. There is someone there that he holds dearly to his heart."  
  
Luke nodded, knowing that he could not win the argument. padawan? Is that another name for apprentice? And what was this other person he mentioned? Luke thought as Obi Wan disappeared. He looked over at Artoo, "Artoo get Admiral Ackbar on the line and ask him to hold a conference for Lord Vader and I. We will hold the conference in here."  
  
Artoo beeped in alarm. "I know its late, apologize for waking him." Artoo took off to wake Admiral Ackbar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Anakin's eyes shot open as he felt panic come from Luke. He was about to get up when Artoo came into the room beeping excitedly. "Slow down, I'm not getting any of that." Anakin told Artoo.  
  
Artoo slowed down and suddenly went to attention as a hologram of Admiral Ackbar appeared. The image shifted, "Lord Vader. Commander Skywalker has asked for a meeting in his room in half an hour, and has asked for your presence" Anakin shook his head, as he remembered the panic come from Luke.  
  
I'll be there." Anakin reassured the Admiral. Ackbar nodded as he cut the connection and Artoo beeped an enquiry.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling I will be going to the Bakura system as well, I suddenly have a bad feeling about this." Anakin answered as he tried to get a reading off his son, no such luck Luke had his shields up, he sighed as Artoo rolled to his bed lowering the grate and then rolled over to the suit and dragged it back to Anakin.  
  
Anakin bit on his lower lip, really he wanted to stay here and see if they can't do something so he won't have to wear this suit anymore, but somehow he had a feeling that wouldn't happen until after they straightened out the mess at Bakura. He eyed his lightsaber and began to form in his mind to make time to rebuild a new one. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, everyone was in Lukes room. Anakin had just finished explaining what he told his son earlier in the evening. Everyone was stunned and in silence.  
  
Luke looked over at the Alliance Leaders that were present in the room, "I was visited by Obi Wan tonight and he told me that Lord Vader and I have to go to the planet our selves. I request to take command of the task force."  
  
Ackbar's image looked at Luke from where Artoo was standing at attention, "Commander you and Lord Vader are in no condition to go. If the Imperials receive word of Vader's treachery than most likely they will execute him. We cannot take that chance."  
  
Anakin regarded his son, "is there anything else that Obi Wan told you?" Ignoring Ackbar for a minute.  
  
Luke looked at his father. "Yes, tell my padawan that I forgive him. There is someone there that he holds dearly to his heart." Luke recited the message word for word.  
  
Anakin was glad to hear his former master say that. "Padawan? Now that is something he has not called me in a long time." Anakin thought about the other part about someone that he holds dearly to his heart. Padme? Is she still alive?  
  
Luke asked in curiosity, "What does padawan mean?"  
  
Anakin replied absently minded, "Apprentice." Luke nodded, he suspected as much.  
  
Anakin was glad that his face was hidden behind the mask; he was on the brink of tears, his dear sweet Angel was still alive he was sure of it.  
  
Luke felt strong emotions from his father, about mentioning someone that he holds dear to his heart. He did not want to press his father about it; he would tell when he was ready to.  
  
Everyone looked at Vader and Luke and the way they were talking; something was taking place between the two but what?  
  
Luke spoke to his father, "Ackbar is right, you definitely can't go. It will be too dangerous."  
  
His father stared at Luke through the black mask saying that he knew full well of the dangers, "Obi Wan said it had to be the two of us. You cannot ignore that commander, or ignore what the force is pulling us to do."  
  
Luke's mouth dropped slightly open as his father used his title. He looked at everyone slightly embarrassed; everyone was staring at them as Luke argued with his father. He knew that they should be having this argument in private. Luke glanced over at Mon Mothma, Leia and Han. They were the only ones who did not have a perplexed expression plastered over their faces like Madine Wedge and Ackbar did.  
  
//So shall we drop the bomb and get this over with? Luke shot at his father.  
  
//If you want them to know--that the son of Vader has asked permission to take over an alliance task force? Anakin shot back.  
  
//ok, shall you let it slip, or do you want me to do it? Luke prompted.  
  
//If you are willing to endure your sisters wraith? Are you willing to take that chance? Anakin asked through the force.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Luke glanced over at Leia. She shook her head no. She could tell that they were having an argument through the force. Then she felt shock wash over her as she caught on to what it was about. "Don't you dare Luke?" She said in a scornful voice.  
  
Han looked over in surprise, "You're not thinking about?" He stopped himself as everyone threw Han a curious glance.  
  
Han knows what's going on Madine thought to himself. What he could not figure out is why Commander Skywalker even cared about Lord Vader was beyond him. It was almost like they were having a family argument or something. He looked at Mon Mothma, she is not surprised by this behavior either, Madine observed.  
  
Madine voiced the question that was surely on everyone's mind, "What's going on?" Mon Mothma, Han, Leia Luke and Vader regarded Madine. That's what I thought; all five know something the rest of us don't.  
  
Luke motioned Leia over; the three of them got into a circle and began to whisper amongst themselves. This took everyone off guard except for two other people in the room. Then Luke motioned Han and Mon Mothma over to join the circle. Madine, Ackbar and Wedge regarded each other; what ever this was it was big.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Leia glared at Luke for even suggesting about letting the relations part slip. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Luke nodded, "Yes, we might as well get this over with." Leia looked at Han and Mon Mothma.  
  
Han spoke, "Look sweetheart, its between you Luke and Vader. We have no say in this." Mon Mothma nodded in agreement with Han.  
  
Leia glanced at Mon Mothma, "Will we be arrested?" Mon Mothma shook her head. "No, you and Luke are too important to the alliance for that to happen."  
  
Leia breathed easier, "Ok, but let me drop the bomb then." All four regarded her in stunned silence.  
  
Han asked, "Are you sure sweetheart? Maybe you should let Luke or Vader say it."  
  
Leia replied, "I'm sure, let me do it." Her voice left no room for argument. They all nodded as the circle broke up.  
  
Leia regarded her father and brother. She braced herself; she could tell that they were bracing themselves as well for what she was about to say. Leia glanced over at Han and Mon Mothma; they gave her a look of encouragement. What ever is going on we are about to find out, Wedge thought as he noted their behavior.  
  
Leia turned her gaze back on her father and Luke; she said it fast without thinking twice about it. "Father, brother, you two are in no condition to go." Sharp intakes of breath could be heard from the three other males. Silence hung in the room. Wedge stood there trying to work moisture back into his mouth. This was very disturbing. Leia left the room at a run, and Han went after her.  
  
Luke watched the two leave, then he looked at his father and then placed his head in between his hands as he mumbled; "Did I just make a mistake on letting this piece of information out?"  
  
Anakin regarded his son, he wanted to go after Leia, but he could not leave Luke like this. He put his hand on his sons shoulder as he stated, "Look at me son." Luke glanced over into his fathers black mask. "I am already torn about this, I do not want to cost you or Leia anymore grief." Everyone watched the scene in silence; they were all stunned, not knowing what to say. Anakin continued, "I hope that someday you and Leia can forgive me."  
  
Luke nodded, he knew that he could forgive their father, but Leia might have a harder time with it. Luke glanced at everyone then turned his gaze back on his father's mask as he told him, "I forgive you father." No one could see it but tears were welling up in Anakin's eyes again. Anakin and Luke enfolded in a hug. "Your still not going."  
  
Anakin broke away and stared at Luke. "Are you turning the tables on me?"  
  
Luke nodded as his eyes narrowed, "Yes I am. Your not going, your in no condition to go."  
  
"And you're in better condition than I am? You can barley walk." Anakin retorted.  
  
"Well since you put it that way." Anakin raised his hand to cut Luke off as he stated, "I don't want to loose you."  
  
"You won't, you can't get rid of me that easily." Luke answered straight out.  
  
"Nor do I wish too." Anakin replied with sincerity.  
  
Luke nodded as he reached for his father's hand. "I don't want to lose you either, you and Leia are the only family I have left. You don't realize how long I have waited for this day to come."  
  
Anakin nodded in understanding. "Not quite what you were expecting was it?" He questioned with certainty.  
  
Luke nodded in agreement; he was expecting something else, not this. Another thought caught up to, cannot ignore what the force is pulling us to do. "It's the will of the force for the both of us to go isn't it?"  
  
Anakin nodded as he eyed the alliance leaders. "Yes it is. I have always followed, which has gotten me into more trouble then I care to remember."  
  
Luke shook his head, "I don't like this one bit but Obi Wan did say we both have to go. So I guess it's a you go I go situation."  
  
"Yes it is." Anakin agreed. "We don't have a choice in the matter, no matter what our condition is. We have to follow the will of the force." Anakin concluded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- 


	5. Commission Reactivated

Chapter Five  
  
Commissions reactivated  
  
Ackbar watched in dreaded silence, Vader is Luke and Leia's father? That explains why Luke was so insistent to save him the other night. He remembered about Sith Lords and how they changed their names when they became one.  
  
Ackbar found his voice as he voiced his thoughts, "What is your real name. I heard that sith lords change their names. Anakin nodded, he knew the admiral was right.  
  
Anakin looked at Luke, "If you want too?" Luke told him with a neutral face.  
  
Vader seem to be a little unsteady as he answered Ackbars question. "Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Ackbar drew in a breath, he remembered hearing the stories of Obi Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. "General Kenobi told everyone you died."  
  
Luke nodded in agreement, "Obi Wan told me the same thing."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Ackbar's eyes circled to gaze at Luke. "When did you find out?"  
  
Luke answered, "In the bowels of Cloud City. He told me, that he was my father. I didn't want to believe at first, I thought it was just a lie, but Master Yoda confirmed it before he died. Then he said there was another Skywalker. Then I talked with Obi Wans spirit and he told me what happened, how it happened, and that I had a twin sister. I figured it out that it was Leia. I told Leia before I let myself be captured on Endor." When Luke was done that part of the story. Everyone was memorized yet horrified at the same time.  
  
Ackbar nodded seeing the no win situation in this, "So Obi Wan has given you and you father commands to go to the Bakura system. Commander you are important to the alliance, but I cannot argue with General Kenobi, his ways were one of a kind. Your records are unmatched. With Mon Mothmas and Madines permissions I hand the task force over to you and your father. All in favor?"  
  
Madine seconded the notion and Mon Mothma third it. "Notion passes, Commander, General you have command. You will leave later today. Any questions?" They both shook their heads, they new what their assignments were.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Wedge watched; he didn't want the assignment in the first place. But to be under Vader's command, was a little unnerving, it will take some time getting used to hearing his voice direct the alliance forces, but then again this was kind off amusing. Vader defected, and now he is in charge of an Alliance task force. Never thought I would see the day that would happen. He would rather stay in his x-wing, and give commands to Rogue Squadron.  
  
Luke looked over at Wedge with an apologetic expression, Wedge said, "Don't worry about it, I never wanted the assignment anyways. I would rather stay with Rogue Squadron."  
  
Luke nodded in understanding. "Thank you Admiral. For giving him a second chance."  
  
Ackbar shook his head, "Just keep him in check."  
  
Luke nodded; he hoped his father would not resort to that. He turned his glance back on his father.  
  
"I will keep my anger in check." Anakin promised with complete sincerity. Luke nodded, that was good enough for him.  
  
Anakin turned to his son, "You and I need to spend the hyperspace jump in healing trances, and we will take turns checking up on things." Luke agreed with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Anakin stood up and walked out the door, he was determined to find Leia to reassure her. His thoughts turned to his wife. After all these years, he thought that she was dead, but now after what Obi Wan said, she is still alive he could feel it. He was going on a track mission while on Bakura; he was determined to find his wife. Leia looked so much like her mother at that age, and she has a passion for politics that definitely came from Padme.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Anakin found Leia in her room sitting on the bed with Han sitting beside her holding her hands; Anakin could see the love that was transpiring between the two and would not be surprised if they would wed one day. He walked in when Leia looked up and glared. "Why? Why did we have to tell them?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I wouldn't worry too much. They handed the task force to Luke and I."  
  
Leia was taken back with surprise. "How did you convince them to trust you?"  
  
Anakin answered," Ackbar could not ignore the fact that Obi Wan gave Luke and I instructions to go to the Bakura System. I am gambling on something."  
  
Han and Leia regarded each other with shock, "What? You must be crazy or something. You will be executed on sight if they receive word."  
  
Anakin shrugged as he walked over to the bed, he motioned for Han to stand up. "I have to take that chance."  
  
Leia glanced in his black mask, "Does it have to do with the fact that Obi Wan said there was someone there?" Anakin glanced away; he did not want to give Luke and Leia false hope that their mother might still be alive.  
  
Leia was watching his reaction. "It does, doesn't it?" Leia prompted him. She was determined to find out why he was so insistent on going.  
  
Anakin put his hand on his daughter's shoulder; she winced under his touch. "Leia, I am taking a risk, that is what keeps life interesting. I have to do this."  
  
She nodded in understanding; she knew that he was not telling her everything, but she also knew that she was not going to get much more out of him.  
  
Anakin stood up, wished Han and Leia a goodnight and walked out back to his room in the med center.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- 


	6. Deployment for Bakura

Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Deployment for Bakura  
  
  
  
Luke and Anakin were on board Luke's flagship, Flurry. Han Leia and Chewie boarded the falcon an hour ago. Manchisco looked over at Luke and Vader. How the hell Vader got this assignment, she would never know. What were they thinking? Skywalker on the other hand, she could trust but she could not trust the sith lord. Luke was sitting in a repulsor chair as he called out instructions.  
  
Luke called out; "Report?" Anakin was going to let Luke handle most of the commands, when it called for it then he would step in. Manchisco looked over at her navigator, the Duro chittered looking up with red glowing eyes.  
  
"We are ready to jump commander." Manchisco translated.  
  
Luke got on the comm., "On my mark, jump to lightspeed." Luke contacted each ship, and gave them the signal to jump.  
  
After making the jump to lightspeed Luke turned to his father, "time for that healing trance?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "You go ahead and I will keep an eye on things." Luke was a little unsure of leaving his father on the bridge like this, but no one questioned them so far, he knew as soon as he leaves the bridge--most likely the questioning would begin. Luke left the bridge and headed down to his room. He was still unsure why Obi Wan asked his father to do this. He would just have to trust Ben's judgment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Anakin surveyed the bridge before him, he felt a lot of hostilities towards him, and he knew this was to be expected.  
  
He turned to navigations, "Report?" Navigations control said something, and Manchisco translated. "Sir, we are right on schedule. We will be dropping out of the first hyperspace jump in four hours."  
  
Anakin replied, "Excellent, continue on surveying, if anything changes I want to know about it." Manchisco nodded, he's changed. She thought, he's not the same person that everyone has grown to fear over the past two decades.  
  
Manchisco swallowed hard and asked the question that had to be on everyone's mind, "Sir if you don't mind me asking." Anakin gave her an encouraging nod, he wanted to try and put the crew at ease as much as possible. "What made you defect over to the alliance?"  
  
Anakin replied, "I have my reasons." He was not to let on with out Luke or Leias permission. Manchisco knew that there was an underlying to those words, but she was not about to press him any further.  
  
Anakin surveyed the bridge. "Any other questions?" Everyone regarded the sith lord in silence, something was different about him, but what?  
  
A communications officer raised his hand.  
  
Anakin acknowledged him. "Yes Lt Shern?"  
  
He swallowed hard feeling fear as Vader acknowledged him, " I was walking by the medical room that Commander Skywalker was in when I heard Leia say,"  
  
Anakin cut him off. "I want to speak to you in private Lt." Shern nodded. Anakin turned to Manchisco, "Captain you have the bridge." He walked out and the Lt followed him. They all regarded each other, the way Lt Shern saying something about Leia and the way the sith lord reacted. Something was going on, and certain people knew about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
When Anakin and Shern, found an empty room, Anakin closed the door behind him and spun on his heel and faced the Lt. "Ok, I want this out in the open right here right now."  
  
The Lt looked up into Vaders black mask as the sith lord towered over him. "I overheard Leia say that you were her father and that Luke was her brother. Is that true?"  
  
Anakin nodded; "Yes it is true, Luke and Leia are twins and I am their father. This conversation cannot leave this room. Are we clear?"  
  
The Lt was scared as he replied in fear, "Yes sir, so that is why you defected, you wanted to spend time making amends with everyone."  
  
Anakin nodded as another thought caught up to him, " you did not tell anyone did you?"  
  
The Lt shook his head. "No."  
  
Anakin eyed him. The Lt was not lying. "Good. I am not saying anything unless I have Leia and Luke's permission to do so." The Lt nodded in understanding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
They walked back to the bridge, everyone's gaze turned on the Lt and the Sith Lord as they reentered the bridge. The Lt was still alive; everyone began to whisper amongst themselves. Anakin surveyed everyone; they were trying to figure out what was going on. He knew that this secret was eventually going to come out in the open, only a handful of people knew about it. Anakin watched as the bridge crew threw questioning glances at the Lt, wondering what that was all about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Luke came out of his healing trance 3 and half hours later. He got into his repulsor chair and headed down to the bridge. When he came on deck, the Lt regarded him with sympathies. Luke was surprised to see this; he glanced over at his father with a question poised on his lips.  
  
His father shook his head, //I will tell you later.// Luke nodded as he caught on how to what his father said through the force. Did that Lt find out about Luke and Leia's secret?  
  
Instead Luke said, "Report." Anakin turned to his son, "Commander, we are right on schedule, we make our first drop out of hyperspace in half and hour."  
  
Luke nodded in approval, "Good. He looked over to navigations and asked. "How does our course look?"  
  
The navigation officer chittered. Manchisco translated, "Our course looks good and we will be coming out in twenty-five minutes." Luke acknowledged, "Good, if anything changes you are to report to either Lord Vader or I."  
  
Manchisco acknowledged, "Yes Commander."  
  
Luke turned back to his father, there was something in his stance that said something was wrong. Luke asked through the force. //What is it?//  
  
His father answered back.. //See that Lt that gave you sympathies look?//  
  
Luke wanted to know. //Yes, does he know? //  
  
Anakin threw at him, //Yes he overheard Leia say that I was her father and you were her brother.// Luke looked uneasy. //It's ok Luke I took care of it; I made sure that what I told him would not leave the room.// Luke nodded, he needed to talk to the Lt, it could be a disaster if word of this got out during this mission.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The navigations officer chattered something. "Commander, Lord Vader, we are coming out of hyperspace." Manchisco translated. "I suggest you strap down." Luke and Anakin nodded as they strapped down for reentry. The star lines disappeared, and they took a few minutes to recalculate. Then they reentered lightspeed.  
  
Luke eyed his father, "time to go back into a healing trance. And I mean for the both of us. Manchisco you have the bridge." Luke commanded.  
  
Manchisco nodded as she acknowledged, "You got it commander."  
  
As they passed the Lt, Anakin said; "Remember what I told you Lt Shern." The Lt nodded, "I will not forget Lord Vader." After the two left the bridge everyone gathered round the Lt.  
  
"So what did Lord Vader tell you?" Manchisco asked as she flung some hair out of her eyes. The Lt replied, "Not my secret to tell, it belongs to Luke, Leia and Vader."  
  
Manchisco thought about this, "It does, does it? Hmmm, not too hard to figure out what is going on." Just then Leias voice came over the comm.  
  
Manchisco nodded to the Lt, who answered. "Is Commander Skywalker or Lord Vader there?" Leia asked.  
  
"No ambassador, they both went into healing trances about five minutes ago." Manchisco answered. "I can go wake them if it is urgent?"  
  
Leia replied, "No it's not that urgent. I would like to know as soon as they come out."  
  
Manchisco said, "I will tell them."  
  
Leia answered, "Thank you Captain. Organa out."  
  
Manchisco turned back to her pray. "Like I said before I was interrupted by Organa, it's not hard to figure out. Is it Lt?"  
  
Shern looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about Captain?"  
  
Manchisco said icily, "Lt, don't play games, we all know that there is something going on between Luke, Leia and Vader. So spill it!" Wedge walked in as he heard Manchisco prompt the poor Lt.  
  
The Lt got up and looked over at his sub ordinate, "Henson, you have communications." Shern walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Wedge looked at Manchisco in disapproval, "I thought you were always trust worthy Captain?"  
  
She looked over in surprise to see Captain Antillies standing there. "Captain." She greeted him.  
  
Wedge stated, "I always thought that I could trust you, but after the way I saw you pick on that Lt, for classified details is beyond me."  
  
Her face paled as she heard this. Wedge continued, "This is not his secret to tell, he came across the details sometime last night, he was not suppose to hear. Luke asked me to keep an eye on the bridge because he feels that if this information gets out, could spell disaster for this mission."  
  
Manchisco nodded, "It won't happen again Captain."  
  
Wedge acknowledged, "See that it doesn't captain. Are we clear on this?" Manchisco nodded as she realized that Wedge knew what was going on. "Clear Captain Antillies." Wedge walked out, he was determined to track down the Lt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
He found the Lt in the mess hall. Wedge sat down, and made his presence known. "Well, looks like Luke. Leia and Vader can trust you." The Lt glanced at Wedge in surprise. "Please Captain, don't make me tell."  
  
Wedge sat back in his chair with a serious expression, "I know what is going on, so if you need someone to talk to about this when the pressure becomes to much, you can talk to me."  
  
The Lt glanced up, "When did you find out?"  
  
Wedge smiled as he answered, "I was at that meeting last night in Lukes room."  
  
The Lt returned the smile. "I kind off walked by when I heard Leia tell Luke and Vader that they were in no condition to go. Then I was about to ask Vader about it on the bridge he cut me off and asked to see me in private."  
  
Wedge glanced at him, "Yup, well if any of this gets out it could spell disaster for the mission, the last thing is for people to find out why he defected. He has put himself into danger by coming on this mission. If they find out about his treachery then they will execute him on the spot. So I suggest if you need someone to talk to you can approach, Han, Luke, Leia, Vader or myself, if you can translate wookiee, then Chewbacca as well. Are we clear on this Lt?"  
  
The Lt nodded as he replied "Crystal clear sir."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Good, you can take a few minutes to collect yourself then head back to your post. I will be on the bridge to keep everyone in line until Luke and Vader are back." The Lt nodded in relief to hear Wedge was going to stay on the bridge.  
  
Wedge stood up, "I will see you back on the bridge, you have ten minutes." He walked out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Anakin sat at a work desk as he picked up the cylinder and began to attach components inside. He picked up the diamond Padme gave to him sometime after they got married, memories came flooding back of that night, he allowed a sad smile as fond memories enveloped him.  
  
//Padme held out a box and handed it to Anakin. Anakin smiled as he accepted the box. "What is it?"  
  
Padme smiled as she answered, "Open it and see."  
  
Anakin curiously opened the box and smiled in appreciation at the diamond inside. He gently picked it up and eyed it appreciatively. It was the perfect cut to be used in a lightsaber; he looked down into her liquid brown eyes and slowly raised his hand up and tilted her head back and pushed his lips against her soft petal ones.  
  
As she gently broke the kiss she did not break her hold as she gazed up into his sapphire blue eyes. "Encase you either decide to change the color of your lightsaber or decide to make a spare."  
  
Anakin slowly nodded as he thought about the color of his blade now, force how much he loved her. "Thank you. I love you so much Sweet Angel."  
  
Padme smiled with love fully in her eyes for him. "Your welcome and I love you so much too Ani."//  
  
Anakin shook his head to clear the memory from his mind, he noticed that his hands began to shake. He put down the diamond as tears bleared his vision. He missed her so much. He didn't want to give his hopes up, but if she was still alive he was determined to find her.  
  
----------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
A week later, they popped out of hyperspace in the middle of a battle. Luke got on the comm., "All squad leaders report in." He listened as all the leaders reported in, "you will take off on my mark." He turned to Lt Shern, "Lt set your frequency to hailing."  
  
Lt Shern replied, " hailing now."  
  
Luke got on the comm., "This is the Commander of the Alliance Task Force, you look like you could use some help."  
  
The Commander of the Imperial Fleet came back. "This Commander Thanas. We do not need your help, just head on back from where you came."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, typical Imperial thinking. "We intercepted a message at Endor, the Fleet at Endor is in dry dock at the moment. We came because it might be weeks before another task force can be assembled."  
  
Thanas thought that one over before answering, that explains a few things, and "So that is why no body answered, ok, we accept your help Alliance; I will upload encoded coordinates to where we need you the most. The transmission is 20 cycles below this channel. And thanks."  
  
Luke looked down as coordinates rolled in. He turned to the navigator, "Set the coordinates to make the jump." They made the jump to where they were indicated. Luke switched back to the fighters frequency, "All fighters go." He looked down at Dodonna's new device, BAC, he watched as their fighters turned from green to red as they joined the fight.  
  
Leia's voice came threw, "Luke I need to get down to the planet so I can get the Imperial Governor to make a truce so our forces can work together."  
  
Luke looked over at his father; he shook his head no. "Leia, I don't think that is a good idea, there is a planet blockade up."  
  
Han came on, "I think our ambassador can sit this one out."  
  
Luke had approval in his voice. "Yes I think your right." Leia was mad, "What?"  
  
Luke could just see Han turning to the stubborn Skywalker as he explained some things.  
  
Han continued ignoring more of Leias enquiries, "Planet six looks good, we'll head over there."  
  
Luke replied, "Good, Planet six it is." After the Falcon made the jump two minutes later, Luke glanced at his father and grinned. //Stubborn isn't she? // Luke asked.  
  
//Yes, most likely she gets it more from your mother than she does from me. // Anakin told Luke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Padme Naberrie sat at her designated spot. She had become an Imperial Senator. She did not know how that happened. But here she was. She became friends with the Caption's and the Beldons shortly after she was posted here. She looked over to see Gaeriel Captison, the youngest Senator present; Governor Nereus had called an emergency meeting. He walked in with an Imperial swagger and he used his height to be intimidating. He motioned for everyone to have a seat.  
  
He began his report; "I have just received that a Rebel Task Force showed up and has moved to intercept the enemy. I request to have our forces fall back to protect the planet. All in favor?" Most had their fists closed, but a couple had their hands wide open, as usual Belden was one for going against the governor.  
  
Nereus counted hands, "Notion passes, I will call up Commander Thanas and have our forces fall back to protect the planet."  
  
Padme was surprised to hear about the Rebel Force, but she also had hope in her heart that her twins were with the group and she would be able to meet them for the first time. She heard that Luke and Leia were important figures in the Alliance. She was proud of them for standing up to the Empire and help bring them down. These next thoughts took her to where her husband held a special place in her heart. She grieved when she learned that he died at the hands of a sith lord by the name of Darth Vader. She sighed as she stood up, and walked back to her office. Later that day she was to head out to Belden's place; it was her turn to take care of Eppie. Her caregiver Cliss was gone, due to a family crisis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Han gave the controls one final check. He stood up and asked Leia to join him in the cargo area. Leia walked in after him as she asked, "So what needs field testing?"  
  
Han walked over to a refrigeration unit, and pulled out two stone glasses and a bottle of wine.  
  
Leia made a face, "Han this is not the time to be drinking wine. We are near a battle zone."  
  
Han asked," When are you going to live for once? Instead of worrying over every detail?" He popped the cork and poured wine into each glass, he handed one to Leia.  
  
Leia thought this over; she could not do Luke any good by hanging near the comm., as she took the glass from Han.  
  
She took a sip and winced, "Its too sweet."  
  
Han told her, " I got it from the chief Ewok. I don't think they make anything else."  
  
They walked to the back; there was a nest of pillows on the ground. Han groaned, "never trust a wookie to set up pillows for humans."  
  
Leia laughed, "Chewie set this up?" She set her wine glass down and deliberately fell as she pulled Han down with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Leia was leaning against Han's chest as his comlink went off and Leia began to squirm. Han groaned, "I knew it!" Just when I was on the verge of getting her to relax, he switched it on. "Yes?" Han asked with a hint of contempt in his voice. Threepio sounded excited, "General Solo, I have detected something strange not too far from here."  
  
"Ok, we will be there in a few minutes." Han made sure it sounded more like a threat then a promise.  
  
Leia poured the wine back in and recapped the bottle. Before she sprinted back to the cockpit she turned around and spread her hands and mournfully quoted Hans words back to him. "Its not my fault!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
When they got to the cockpit Chewie was already powering up the falcon. There was a strange squeal over the comm., "Not good, Chewie take over."  
  
"What is it?" Leia asked. Han replied, "We just got probed sweetheart, scanner shows that we have fighters from the enemy incoming." Han knew that they could not out run them; they sprinted for the guns.  
  
Han locked in his target, he traced one of the fighters, it took two tries before it blew up. The next one was not so easy to get. The fighter anticipated Hans move, Han muttered, "You learn fast." He blew it up. "Chewie, how many more are out there?"  
  
The wookie barked back, "6" He heard Leia as she nailed another. Han had another fighter locked in his sights, on the third try he nailed it.  
  
Chewie huffed something over the comlink.  
  
"What was that?" Han asked. Chewie repeated.  
  
Han answered, "That's impossible how can their shields be that strong for a fighter of that size?"  
  
In ten minutes they had the rest of the fighters cleared. Han got out of the cannon, and ran back to the cockpit with Leia not too far behind. Han jumped into the pilots seat, he set course to rejoin the fleet. Han turned back to Leia, "Suddenly I don't trust planet six anymore."  
  
Leia nodded in agreement, "I will feel better if we rejoin the group."  
  
Han put his hand on the hyperspace lever, "Strap in Sweetheart because we are going to hustle."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Red One through six, head out and take care of those fighters, red seven through twelve get those fighters off Rogue's backs." Luke commanded over the comm. He heard clicks as they acknowledged him.  
  
"Umm Commander?" Manchisco started to question at these tactics. "That leaves us wide open for attack."  
  
Luke glanced at his advisory who in turn nodded in agreement, resulting a smile from Manchisco. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"I suggest we see how well our shields and haul holds out, before calling for backup, by that time it probably won't matter anymore." Anakin answered with seriousness.  
  
Luke frowned at that thought. "Manchisco, she's all yours."  
  
"Thank you Commander." Manchisco replied, she started barking out orders as Luke stretched out with the force, something was bugging him about the droids. He deliberately attached himself to an enemy droid, he felt two presences just as his father described three weeks ago. He offered the tortured soul freedom if he blew himself up. The soul blinked and suddenly rammed itself into another droid. Luke pulled himself in as he felt death after death. He began to curl up in a ball, feeling grief as they lost another member of their fleet. Luke knew that a family will mourn and friends would grieve but now was not the time. He wondered how he was able to block this feeling while on the second death star.  
  
Manchisco looked over with a worried expression. "Commander, are you all right?"  
  
Luke nodded as he swallowed hard, after this he would resign him commission. He wondered how his father was able to stand this. Luke's thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder; he causally glanced up to see his father towering over him. He could feel his father's concern for him over the force bond.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anakin asked.  
  
Luke nodded as he felt the grief and death ease. He glanced at his father and knew that he was the reason he didn't feel the deaths on Endor. "How?"  
  
"I will show you later." Anakin replied as he turned his attention to the crew. Anakin felt a blast hit the ship, and the ship shook. "We do need fighters protecting this ship."  
  
Luke nodded as he got on the comlink. "This is Flurry, we're under attack and need reinforcements."  
  
"Flurry this is Red Lead, we're busy at the moment."  
  
"Sorry Luke, Rogue Squadron is busy at this end. We'll be there as soon as we can get free." Wedge answered.  
  
"There goes our shields, we'll see how well the haul can hold out." Captain Heron said from over where he was hunched over the shields boards.  
  
A droid that was about to ram the Flurry but suddenly exploded under fire. "Hey kid, mind if we join the party?" A familiar voice asked as a couple more fighters blew up under the falcon's turrets.  
  
"Nice to see you again Falcon and thanks." Luke answered as he felt relief wash over him. Did Leia guess they were in trouble? Did he owe her?  
  
"No problem kid. Glad to help out." Han answered.  
  
Luke looked over as the Ssi Ruuk fleet pulled out, he sighed in relief as he laid back in the chair and took up a drinking bulb, and looked over to radar. "Lt, scan the outer system, I have a feeling they did not go far."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Lt Storm, set your frequency to the planet."  
  
"Frequency open sir." Lt. Storm replied as he nodded for Luke to go ahead.  
  
"This is Commander Skywalker of the Alliance Task Force, I am looking to land the ambassador. We would like to form a truce so our forces can work together."  
  
"Commander Skywalker, Governor Nerues has been alerted and is to expect the ambassadors. I am uploading landing coordinates now."  
  
Luke glanced over at Navigations who nodded as he watched the data load.  
  
"I copy control." He glanced at the communications Lt again. "Leia, did you want to land in the Falcon or in a decent looking transport?"  
  
"I only land the Falcon, encase we need to make a fast get away." Han retorted over the comm..  
  
Luke glanced down at the amount of fighters in the bay, "the falcon then, our bays are full. I'll make a tube transfer to the falcon."  
  
"Sounds good to me kid." Han answered sounding pleased.  
  
"Sir the Ssi-Ruuk just came out of hyperspace."  
  
Luke nodded in acknowledgement, he wished they would've just gone home; on the other hand this was marked as a difficult mission from the beginning. He glanced at his father, who nodded in acknowledgement to the unspoken thoughts. "I know, as agreed I will stay on the ship."  
  
"Good, Captain I will be heading to the Falcon. Lord Vader, the bridge is all yours, if anything changes, you are to contact me as soon as possible." Luke commanded, Vader nodded as he glanced at Manchisco. "Captain, I will be seeing the commander off, the bridge is yours until I return."  
  
"Yes sir." Manchisco answered as she watched the two men leave, she watched as Wedge entered the Bridge a few minutes later.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Han glanced over at Leia who looked slightly nervous. "Everything will turn out fine sweet heart, but in my honest opinion I say we get our troops and bug out."  
  
Leia nodded as she felt her brother and father make contact with to her over the force. "Luke's coming. And I feel nervous about this whole thing, I fear it might be hard to get the Imperials to work with us."  
  
Han nodded as Chewie woofed his opinion, Han nodded in agreement, and she was finally feeling self-preservation. It seemed Skywalkers were born with out it. He brought Leia in close and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Be careful son, and good luck." Vader told Luke, he had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
"I will father, and I will be making contact in a few hours to check on the fleet." Luke replied with a smile.  
  
"Good, I will be expecting your call then. Until then May the force be with you."  
  
"And with you father." Luke replied as he walked into the bubble, ready to make the transfer over to the Falcon.  
  
Anakin watched his son leave and turned around to see some gaping mouths hanging open. He cursed inwardly and Luke probably didn't realize how many crew were listening to the conversation. He stretched out with the force and made everyone forget about what they heard for at least two years. "Isn't there something you all should be doing right now?" It was amazing how fast they were able to get back to their tasks, especially with the reputation he had it didn't take much. He headed back to the bridge were Wedge was making sure everyone did not pry into the Lt about what he was told. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Padme looked over the report from Governor Nereus, the Ssi Ruuk had retreated, but they had only gone to the outskirts of the system. She was invited to meet with the Ambassador of the alliance. Nereus was hoping that the two of them could get together, but she was out right refusing him. She stood up and walked out the door, to the waiting speeder. She got in and they took off towards the landing field where the Millennium Falcon was supposed to land. Falcon? The name sounded familiar but where had she heard it. She saw that the Governor was already waiting for her with two guards.  
  
She looked up to see an YT-1300- Coreillian freighter landing. She drew in her breath, she had seen the ship plastered over all of the most wanted posters in the Empire. The landing ramp lowered, three people and a wookiee walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Leia approached the governor and a woman who surprising looked a lot like an older version of Leia, there was two guards standing at attention. Governor Nereus bowed, "Princess Leia Organa, in name of the Emperor I welcome you to Bakura."  
  
Leia returned the bow making sure that her bow did not dip lower then his, she could not hope for a better welcome. "Thank you for your greeting. You may think me terribly rude, but it is not appropriate to welcome me in the emperor's name. He died several days ago, he was aboard the second death star when it blew up."  
  
The governor was taken a back. "I had no idea, it explains why we cannot reach the death star."  
  
Leia turned to her company, "May I present my company. This is Chewbacca, of Kashyyyk. Chewie bowed, his home world was deeply betrayed by the empire.  
  
Leia nodded to Han, "General Han Solo of Corellia." Han just stood to the side, he did not like this at all. At this rate he would not make a good diplomat.  
  
She nodded to Luke and played out her triumph card, "Commandeer Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of Tatoonie." Luke bowed. //Good she silently praised him.  
  
Nereus said, "Jedi Knight, we will have to watch out backs."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Padme looked at Luke and Leia, her twin children. She felt like crying and tell them everything, but at this point she was not going to let on. Nereus nodded at Padme, "May I present Imperial Senator Padme Naberrie." Padme bowed to her children, then to Han and Chewie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Nereus's voice brought Padme back from her thoughts, "I am sorry to have to rush you, I have just called an emergency meeting. I would like for you and your company to join me at the meeting."  
  
Her daughter nodded in understanding, "I understand, this is your darkest hour."  
  
Padme starred at her children, she would have to get them alone and reveal to them who she was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Luke looked over at Padme; there was something familiar about her but what? He could not help notice the way she was starring at Luke and Leia, he opened up to the force to get a read on her feelings, he felt the same strong emotions that he felt come from his father. But how is that possible, he never met her before.  
  
Padme noticed that her son was watching her. Her knees began to go weak; he looked so much like Anakin. Those same blue eyes and blond hair. She passed out as her knees went out from under her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Luke swept forward before Padme hit the ground. He laid her down, and used the force to gently wake her. Her eyes fluttered opened, as she looked up into those blue concerned eyes again. Luke asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
She answered, "Yeah I think so." She looked at Luke as he kneeled beside her. She was shaking a little, "I'm not sure?" Luke helped her to her feet and they walked over to the speeder. She decided that she would head on over to the meeting with them, she would tell them in private that she was their mother, and this would get her away from Nereus for awhile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
She got into the landspeeder with Luke, Leia Han and Chewie. She looked over and asked the driver to close the window so he could not hear her; she pulled out a device as she said, "I would like to thank you for coming, we were ready to run for the hills before you showed up." Luke and Leia nodded in understanding.  
  
Luke asked, " What is that device?"  
  
Padme answered, "A disruption bubble generator. We are about to disappear."  
  
Luke and Leia were startled to hear this, she was acting strange and now she looked like she was on the brink of tears.  
  
Leia stared at her, "What's wrong? Are you all right?" Luke had the same question poised on his lips, when it finally hit him. It was on the tip of his tong; there was something familiar between Leia, Luke and Padme. Was it possible that this woman that was sitting in front of them could be.. The strong emotions he felt from her a few minutes ago and the way they were the same strong emotions that he felt come from their father could only mean one thing. Padme's next actions and words brought Luke back to the conversation.  
  
Padme looked at her son and daughter as she switched on the device. "My real name is Padme Amidala Skywalker." Leias heart dropped to the floor at the mention of Padmes true last name. "Luke, Leia, I'm your mother." Padme switched off the device as silence hung in the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Luke looked over at Leia startled, which explains why their father wanted to come so bad; the search was over before it even began. Luke and Leia looked uneasy about something.  
  
Luke broke the silence as he asked, "What did Obi Wan tell you about what happened to our father?"  
  
Padme answered as tears welled up in her eyes. "He told me that he died at the hands of Lord Vader."  
  
Luke nodded, "I thought as much. He is still alive, but I warn you he is not the same person you remember."  
  
Padme was confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Luke signaled for her to switch on the device again, she did, Luke braced himself, how would she react to this he would not know. "Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader, he is alive and on my flagship, he has turned back to the lightside."  
  
Tears were running down Padme's face. Anakin? Still alive? She was shaking; Luke moved over and put his arms around his mother to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder. She finally quieted down, "Wait until your father learns that Governor Nereus has been flirting with me trying to make us into a couple. He will fly off the deep end most likely." She managed to say with a weak grin.  
  
Luke and Leia returned the grin, oh yes Governor Nereus was a walking dead man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
When they reached the Hall, Luke excused himself for a few minutes, he wanted to check on the fleet, was the excuse he told them. He sent a message off to his father.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
// Father: Meet Leia and I at the apartment sometime after we return from the meeting. I think I know whom you are searching for. Here are the access codes and I have a landspeeder waiting for you at landing field 12 A. Luke. //  
  
Anakin looked at the letter his son just sent him as he leaned against the panel. How did Luke guess that he was searching for his wife? I guess I will just have to trust him.  
  
Manchisco noticed his stance, he seemed a little uneasy. "Is there something wrong sir?" She asked.  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I'll be fine." His voice sounded far from fine, but she decided to drop it. He got out his comlink as he straightened up. "This is Lord Vader, prepare a shuttle to head down to the planets surface."  
  
The tech answered, "Yes Lord Vader. But do you think it is."  
  
Anakin cut him off, "Wise? It's a risk, but I have to take this chance. Commander Skywalker has requested my presence."  
  
The landing personal came back, "Shuttle will be ready with in the hour sir."  
  
Anakin acknowledged, "Vader out. Manchisco you have the bridge."  
  
Manchisco acknowledged as she watched Vader leave the bridge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
As Anakin was landing the shuttle. He looked out at the landscape, wondering how long it would take him to track down his wife. He walked down the ships ramp. He had a robe on that would hide his mask and body armor, and he did not want anyone receiving word that he was on the planet. He walked over to the landspeeder his son had managed to get him. He punched in the codes Luke sent him, the landspeeder engines ignited, he lifted the speeder and took off and headed into the city.  
  
When he reached the apartment he got out of the speeder, took a look around to make sure no one had noticed him, seeing no one around, he walked to the door of the apartment and punched in the access code. He was curious as to why Luke asked to meet him there, he was anxious to begin his search. He felt that Luke wanted to meet with him, to discuss about how to take these steps.  
  
He took off the robe and walked over to the window. Threepio came around the corner, he didn't think he would be seeing his droid again, somehow he ended up in the hands of his daughter, "Oh, sir, I did not know you were going to come down. Is there something I can get you?"  
  
He waved Threepio away, "No, continue on taking messages."  
  
Threepio ran his voice threw his memory, and noticed that he sounded a little distressed.  
  
He was wondering how his son found out that it was his wife that he was looking for. Unless, they found her already, which was a possibility. It did seem like Padme to come straight out and say that she was their mother, but if so then how much did Luke tell her about what happened to him. He was on the brink of tears at the thought about having to face his wife for the first time in twenty-four years.  
  
Threepio prompted him, "Sir are you sure you are ok?"  
  
Anakin thought it over; did I program that droid to be chatty? Maybe if Leia would let him, he could redo the program, he replied, "Yes, I'll be fine. Get back to your post."  
  
Threepio walked away not completely convinced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Someone announced "Leia Organa and company." Leia, Han and Luke walked up and stood below Governor Nereus. Nereus asked, "Do you know what you are fighting against?"  
  
Leia shook her head even though she knew. "Please run the Dev recording." Nereus said into the air.  
  
Leia turned and watched as a young boy not past 16 was shown. "I bring you joy and good news," Dev began. "I come on the emperors behalf to invite you to live in a world of no hunger, free from suffering, and be able to fly among the stars. He walked over, to a chair with a man lying on it. May I present the entenchement process." The man was barley conscious.  
  
Leia watched in horror, as the man screamed and went limp. Her face paled as she watched an innocent die. The screen widened, here it comes a view of the enemy. A brown alien with a v-shape on its forehead had a strong tail for balance. "This is my master, Firwirrung, we look forward to giving you each your own fighter droid. I Hope to see you soon." The message ended.  
  
Han moved to Leias side as he put his arm around her. Gaeriel spoke up, "Now you see what we are up against." Her voice was drowned out as others got in their shouts.  
  
Leia got everyone's attention, "We are here on your side, and we will help you repel them back to where they had come from. The Alliance sent their most valuable Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."  
  
Gaeriel looked over at Luke startled, she was caught with her defenses down. She fingered the pendent; that was around her neck, her religion was anti-jedi. The pendent was to bring balance to the force, and to protect her from his jedi's power. He was not quite what she was expecting what a jedi would look like. He is so young. She looked over to see those blue innocent eyes looking at her, she stared back at him and got the satisfactory, of him looking away first. Something reminded her of Uncle Yeorg.  
  
"If the Alliance was so willing to help, then why didn't they send more ships?" Yelled a senator from across the room. Padme looked over, she did not like the way he posed that question.  
  
"This is just a scout, we have sent back a report requesting for backup, but it might be sometime before they can send any ships here." Leia answered. Luke had shown her the damage earlier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Half an hour of useless fighting and getting nowhere, Leia walked away completely discouraged.  
  
Padme watched her daughter walk out with the same expression on her face, when she felt the pressure of politics build up. After they were dismissed she walked out to see Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie waiting for her. All five got into the speeder and headed back to their apartment, she did not know why Luke was insistent that she comes back with them, there must be a reason.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Reunion  
  
When they approached the apartment that was set up for them, Padme watched as her son punch in the access codes. Luke turned around to let Padme walk in first, the tall figure clad all in black armor that was standing over by the window turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. Padme made what she knew had to be eye contact with her husband through the black mask. The mechanical breather broke the silence in the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
My dear husband  
  
As I look on your black mask  
  
I wonder how it got to be like this  
  
I have been in so much pain for so very long  
  
And now I find out that you are still alive  
  
How did it happen?  
  
My breath has been stolen away as I look at you  
  
Wearing life sustaining armor, as I hear a breather working  
  
It frightens me so much to think about what you had gone through  
  
I know that I can forgive you, but it will take some time getting used to  
  
I love you so much that I know that I can never leave your side.  
  
Padme was shocked and horrified to see what had happened to her husband. Memories began to bring forth a lot of pain.  
  
My dear Sweet Angel  
  
As I look at your still Beautiful face  
  
I see that I have hurt you deeply  
  
Something that I have sworn never to do  
  
And yet I have, I deeply regret it  
  
I have missed you so much  
  
I swear as long as I live  
  
I will never hurt you like that again  
  
Someday I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Now that I have found you again  
  
My heart aches to see you in this much pain  
  
I love you so much; it tears me up inside  
  
To see you in this much pain.  
  
Anakin was speechless to see his wife again, Anakin opened himself to the force to get a reading on her, she was shocked and horrified, he began to direct her pain and hurt to him.  
  
Padme found her voice first, "Anakin, how did this happen to you?"  
  
Anakin was shaky as he replied. "Obi Wan confronted me about turning to the darkside, we got into a lightsaber duel. I lost my balance and fell in a molten pit. I crawled back out, but my body was so badly burned that I had to wear life sustaining armor for the past twenty-four years."  
  
When Anakin was done he noticed that Padme was violently shaking, he moved towards his wife, she made no move to back away from him. Anakin put his arms around his wife's trembling shoulders, as Padme leaned her head onto his chest she let the tears flow freely placing her arms around his waist instinctively.  
  
Anakin held his wife as he comforted her, "I am so sorry sweet angel, by the force what was I thinking. I deeply regret putting you through this. Someday I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Han moved to Leias side as he put his arms around her waist. Leia gratefully leaned back into his strong embrace. They watched her parents reunite for the first time in twenty-four years. Leia felt tears trace lines down her face as she watched her father comfort her mother. He is not the same person that tortured her back on the first death star four years ago. Leia thought.  
  
Luke watched the scene in silence; he did not want to interrupt his parent's reunion. Chewie walked over to Luke and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder, as Chewie watched Anakin comfort Padme. Chewie knew that this had to be hard on the four of them. He was at a loss for words.  
  
The holo center began to beep for attention. Luke looked over at Han who nodded and went to answer the holo transmission.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Governor Nereus was on the other end. Han greeted him, "Governor, how can I help you?"  
  
Nereus regarded Han as he asked all concerned, "Have you seen were Padme Naberri went? Last I heard she was spotted coming into your apartment."  
  
Anakin broke away from Padme as he heard this, he did not like the way Nereus sounded when he asked about his wife, he is the only one who gets to asks those types of questions in a voice like that. "What does he mean by that?"  
  
Padme shook her head, "Nereus has been trying to make us into a couple, for the past few years, no matter how many times he asks, I keep outright refusing him"  
  
Anakin nodded, he knew that Padme would never leave him, no matter how bad the situation got. That is how strong their love was for one another. He would have to give Nereus a little chat, to make it known that he is not too happy with the governor. He is a walking dead man.  
  
Padme looked up into her husbands black mask, she knew what he was thinking, "Don't do anything yet you might regret my love."  
  
Anakin glanced down at Padme and knew that she was right, after all he did promise to keep himself in check.  
  
Anakin spoke, "I feel I should at least get him to back off."  
  
Padme answered with a wry grin, "With your presence, I don't think it will take much convincing."  
  
Anakin agreed with her assessment, the problem was, is that only a few people knew he was planetside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
They heard Governor Nereus explode over the comm., "Don't play games with me general, you know were Padme is and you are just covering up for her."  
  
Han's voice grew loud, "I don't know what you are talking about Governor, but don't you lose your temper with me."  
  
Leia intervened, "Last time I heard she was headed over to the Beldon's apartment."  
  
Nereus was not pleased, " I just called there, don't lie to me Princess Leia. I was told that she was spotted coming into your apartment, so put her on. I know she is there I can hear her talking to someone."  
  
Truth be told, the truth comes out.  
  
Leia told him, "Would you like to talk to the other person, because I am sure that he would be most displeased with you." She quoted her father's words.  
  
Nereus replied, "Yes, put the other person on." Nereus sat back in his chair; this ought to be good. He thought.  
  
Leia stood aside as she called over her shoulder, "He's all yours Lord Vader, enjoy this while you can because this is the only time I am going to let you do this." Even though, she was having a hard time accepting Anakin as her father, she did not want her family being ripped up any further, so she was going to let Anakin tell the governor off. The last thing this family needed was another crises.  
  
Governor Nereus face turned pale at the mention of Lord Vader's name, what he could not figure out is why the sith lord was in a rebels apartment in the first place. Vader came online, "Well, what have you got to say for yourself governor?"  
  
Nereus quickly recovered himself, "I don't know what you are talking about Lord Vader?"  
  
Anakin had a warning tone in his voice; "Don't play games with me Nereus Padme told me that you are trying to hook up with her. I leave you with this one warning, stay away from my wife, unless you are at a meeting or she is handing in a report. Am I clear?"  
  
Nereus looked down right frightened. "Clear Lord Vader, I didn't know, it won't happen again." He stammered.  
  
Anakin stared him down, "For your sake I hope so Nereus, because I would hate to think what would happen if you were to cross me, because next time I will not let you off so easily, a fist in the mouth will be the result."  
  
Padme came to his side, "That's enough dear, you do not want him to bust a vain or anything."  
  
Aankin felt his anger leave him as his wife warned him to back off. He broke the connection with disgust. Anakin turned to see the look on the twin's faces, he saw an amused yet bewilderment expression. There was a truce at steak. He looked over at Chewie and Han, they both were a little surprised at what he said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Leia spoke, "This is the only time I will let you act like this, I am trying to work out a truce with them after all."  
  
Anakin nodded, "It won't happen again as long as Nereus stays away from Padme."  
  
Leia acknowledged, "Glad to hear it."  
  
Anakin walked back over to the window and he motioned for Padme to follow him. Together they stood in each other's embrace.  
  
Padme glanced up at her husband as she whispered, "Ani, you are still willing to fight for me, aren't you?"  
  
Anakin replied, "Yes and you know it, that part will never change."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Luke glanced at the rest of the group in the room. "Ok, lets go dig into our new files" let their parents share this moment of peace. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Luke saw a blinking light to indicate there was a message. /Commander Skywalker, we need to talk. Can you join me at my office later this afternoon? Signed Commander Pter Thanas. Luke called up the connection to the imperial garrison, Thanas came on, he was about fifty, with short thinning brown hair. "Commander Skywalker, can you meet me here at two?"  
  
Luke replied, "Two will be fine."  
  
Thanas added, "We have Ssi Ruuk in our back yard again. Thanas out." Thanas broke the connection.  
  
Luke walked back to the main room, his parents turned to regard him. Luke reported. "That was Commander Thanas, I will be meeting him at his office at the garrison this afternoon. We have Ssi Ruuk in our back yard again. I will be taking Artoo with me" Artoo perked up as he disconnected himself from the terminal.  
  
Leia turned her gaze to her brother, "Take Chewie with you too. Even unarmed he is a formidable foe."  
  
Luke shook his head. "No, if they were going to do something, they would've done it by now. I will be fine."  
  
Anakin was a little worried, but then again, he knew his son was right.  
  
Padme spoke from Anakins side, "Be careful son. I just found you, I do not want to lose you again."  
  
Luke walked over and gave his mom a hug for reassurance, "Don't worry, I'll be back sometime later this afternoon." He walked out with Artoo. His parents watched him leave.  
  
Anakin drew Padme close again as he told her, "Don't worry too much, Luke is really good at taking care of himself. He knows what he is getting himself into." Padme glanced up at her husband feeling a little comforted. But she was still a little unsure of herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
Luke walked up to Commander Thanas's office, with Artoo on a hover sled. Commander Thanas, stood up as he acknowledged Luke's presence. "Commander Skywalker, Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
After Luke sat down, Thanas asked, "Would you like something to drink? The local liquor is really good."  
  
Luke shook his head, "Thanks but no." He wanted to stay alert. Luke nodded over to where Artoo who was deactivated, "May I?"  
  
Thanas nodded, "By all means." Luke switched on the owner as he reactivated Artoo. Artoo's lights blinked on, his dome rotated once, the blue eye receptor rested on the hologram that was on Thanas's desk.  
  
Luke watched the hologram of the battle his group interrupted. Just as he thought earlier, the invasion army was making one final push against the planet.  
  
Luke asked, "may I see that again?" Thanas played back the last part, Luke watched as the ships moved for a counter attack. "Is that a standard procedure?"  
  
Thanas replied, " I am not at liberty to tell you. Is my scanners incorrect or is that an irregular freighter?" Luke smiled, what Thanas did not know about the falcon, Luke wasn't telling.  
  
Luke nodded, "You must remember that most of the help the Alliance got, came from just on the borders of legality."  
  
Thanas answered, "Smugglers?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "Most likely the ship is modified beyond legal standards. On accounts we have two cruisers, seven mid-size gun ships and forty-one single man snub fighters. Two thirds currently deployed in the defensive web, and one third down for repairs. Do your figures add up?"  
  
Thanas had a smile curled on his lips, "You also have one irregular freighter."  
  
Luke suddenly asked, 'Why did the emperor contact them?"  
  
Thanas scratched his neck as he answered. "Don't know, but if I did, then I would not be able to tell you."  
  
Luke returned the smile, this would be a touchy truce if it held. "Enough of that for now, have you got any account on what the ssi ruuk have?"  
  
Thanas nodded, "Yes, in system, three cruisers, two midsize ships near the back of planet four, most likely planetary assault ships, fifteen large fighters, and no one knows how many snub fighters they have."  
  
Luke nodded in understanding, to simply put it, the situation looked bad.  
  
Luke asked in a curious voice, "Where do you get your information?"  
  
Thanas shook his head, "Standard resources. Where do you get yours?"  
  
Luke replied, "Open eyes."  
  
After another half an hour of discussing on how to proceed, Luke was about to stand up and leave when Thanas posed a question he did not expect to hear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Thanas asked, "Commander Skywalker, would you demonstrate deflecting blaster bolts with your lightsaber? I have heard so much about them, but I have never seen one in action."  
  
Luke was taken a back, "I do not want to startle your guards."  
  
Thanas pressed a button, "Oh, they wouldn't be startled." Two guards walked in. "I would like to keep your astromech droid here with me. You two take custody."  
  
Luke activated and swept up into a ready position all in one motion. He realized that he forgot to give his father's lightsaber back to him, he looked at the red blade astonished, how he had gotten the two lightsabers mixed up back at the apartment, he did not know. Two late as the guards began to fire milliseconds apart. Luke leaned in as he deflected the bolts in quick succession.  
  
Thanas waved his hand at the two guards, "You're dismissed." The guards walked out.  
  
Luke looked over with his father's lightsaber still activated. "I don't understand, you could've lost two of your men."  
  
Thanas grinned, "If you did that then I would've put you under arrest. Besides I didn't think you would've killed them. I was wondering, would you try and fight your way out of the whole garrison?"  
  
Luke returned the grin, Thanas thought more like an imperial out of habit. "If I had too, I would."  
  
Thanas smiled as he stood up and offered his hand," Until next time Commander Skywalker"  
  
Luke shook his hand, and then he walked out the door with Artoo in his wake. As soon as he got back, he would have to hand his father back his lightsaber, and make sure he had his. He was surprised that his father did not say anything. Then it hit him, his father had his, it was the only thing that makes sense. He was not about to let on either. Luke shook his head to the thought. This was a lesson that he would most likely not forget.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Thanas sat back down, now he knows why the boy was worth so much. He was tempted to turn him in for the bounty on his head. It was enough to let him retire for the rest of his life. He heard that Lord Vader was on the planet, the part that puzzled him the most is he has been staying with the rebels. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that Lord Vader defected for some reason. Governor Nereus had the most interesting conversation with the sith lord, apparently Padme Naberri, one of the Imperial Senators was Vader's wife. He knew that Nereus has been trying to date her and become a couple, and she was out right refusing him. It was pretty obvious, but somehow Lord Vader found out and now Nereus has backed off completely.  
  
About the part that Vader defected, confused him a great deal. Why? He did not know.  
  
There must be a good reason. If he suddenly decided that he wanted to join the Alliance for some reason. Someone or something changed his mind. It made Thanas think a little. If Lord Vader realized what he was doing was wrong, then it made Thanas think about joining the Alliance himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Gaeriel was asleep on her bed. She was having a dream.  
  
Commander Skywalker reached out for her, she was about to fall to the ground. He took a step back and he turned into Dev Sibwarra; he reached out to her, as he stuck tubes into her throat, she tried to scream, but somehow he was blocking her voice from yelling out. Lord Vader was off to the side saying something to Luke, but she could not hear what was being said. She watched as Luke and Vader switch lightsabers and began to fight back to back, Luke had a red blade and Vader had a green blade. This confused her a great deal. She reached for the switch to start up the radio system her Uncle had put in for her, after graduation at the Imperial Academy. The Imperial orchestra started to play. She woke up with a start and sat up in bed.  
  
Gaeriel's Aunt came in and sat on the bed beside her. "Are you feeling any better Gaeriel? Is your headache all gone?"  
  
For once Gaeriel felt compelled to tell the truth. "Yes."  
  
Aunt Tiree spoke, "Good, I have invited Princess Leia and her company over for dinner, this would be a good place to try and work out negotiations. I want you to get ready. Is there anyone else you would like to invite?"  
  
Gaeriel winced, "Yes, Beldon. To Add one more friendly face to the table." She wished she were five years younger so she could beg it off. But she knew that she couldn't. She would end up talking to Commander Skywalker eventually, but she would rather try and avoid him.  
  
Aunt Tiree patted her knee as she stood up. "Good idea dear, I will see if he is free."  
  
Gaeriel watched her Aunt leave her room. She was not looking forward to the dinner at all tonight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Leia was looking over the Imperial roll call when the holo comm. started beeping for attention again. She stood up and walked over to answer it. Prime Minister Yeorg Captison was on the other end.  
  
Leia greeted him, "Prime Minister, How can I help you. Has anything been decided yet?"  
  
Yeorg shook his head, "No, nothing has been decided yet. I was wondering if you and your company would join my wife and I for dinner tonight. Governor Nereus will be there, and we were hoping you could discuss on working out a truce."  
  
Leia thought it over; she would have to keep Anakin, Padme and Chewie here. Anakin and Chewie could use some sleep, and this would give her parents time to be alone with each other. Besides she wanted to keep her father far away from Nereus as possible. When did she start thinking like that? I guess I would eventually get over it.  
  
Leia replied, "On behalf of General Solo and Commander Skywalker, I accept."  
  
Another thought caught up to Yeorg, he looked a little uneasy as he asked "I heard that Lord Vader was there, I am not sure it is a good idea, but I was wondering if Vader and his wife would like to join us as well?"  
  
This took Leia off guard, how he heard that her father was on the planet unless he talked to Nereus about it. She began to shiver at the thought, about having her father and the man he swore he would knock off his feet in the same room was not an idea she relished.  
  
She replied, "I don't know what Nereus told you about what happened between the two earlier, but to have them in the same room together might not be a good idea. He is here, and I will let you ask him yourself, the worst is that he could say no."  
  
Yeorg nodded, he noticed how jumpy Leia was at the mention of Vader. Then again. He had a pretty good idea why. "Please put him on."  
  
Leia walked out and approached her father and mother, "Father, Prime Minister Captison wants to ask you something." Her father nodded, as he walked over to the Holo cam.  
  
Yeorg smiled, "I was wondering if you and your wife would join Leia and her company with my wife and I at dinner tonight. I heard what happened between you and Nereus, he is going to be there so Leia can try and work out a truce with him. I thought I would warn you first."  
  
Anakin thought this over, he glanced back at his daughter and wife, they both looked uneasy about being asked, considering the situation at hand.  
  
Leia approached him, "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I will leave that decision up to you and Padme."  
  
Padme approached his side, as she entered the holo cam. Anakin glanced at her, "What do you think Angel?"  
  
She thought this one over weighing odds and ends. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but then again, he might not over react on Nereus, or that is what she hoped. She glanced at her husband, "If it is alright with my husband, then on his behalf I accept." She whispered, "you better behave yourself Ani, I do not want any mishaps." Anakin nodded in understanding to his wife's warning.  
  
Anakin spoke, "I accept." Yeorg smiled as he said, "Good, I will see you later tonight. Until then Lord Vader, Princess Leia, Padme." Yeorg broke the transmission.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Leia looked over at her father completely astonished. Anakin knew that look, his daughter was not too happy with him.  
  
Anakin spoke, "I will behave; you will have to trust me."  
  
Leia nodded, not too sure on how this scenario will work out. She was nervous about it. She did not want to reveal about her relations to any more people. Her father had kept his promise after that one little mishap on the bridge with the Lt. Leia took a deep breath, "You better, because there is a truce at steak."  
  
Anakin nodded, the last thing he needed was to get his daughter even madder at him than she already was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Yeorg leaned back in his chair; as his thoughts took him somewhere completely unexpected. Governor Nereus told him that Padme's husband was still alive. Yeorg knew that Padme was married. And that her husband Anakin Skywalker died; well apparently something was kept secret from her. He remembered Padme breaking down in tears and telling them everything, her husband was a powerful jedi and he died at the hands of Lord Vader. Padme hid her twin children on two separate planets to protect them from the sith lord. He shuddered to think, he had a pretty good idea on who the twins were. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. He called up his wife Tiree.  
  
She came online, "Hi hon, I have invited Padme and her husband."  
  
Tiree gave her husband an incredulous stare, "Run that by me one more time. Her husband is still alive? I thought Anakin Skywalker died."  
  
Yeorg braced himself, he could at least tell her this much. "Anakin Skywalker, is not dead like she thought he was. Tiree, he fell to the darkside and, he changed his name to Lord Vader." He watched his wife for reactions. They came faster then he thought.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding, please tell me this is a sick joke, because if it is then it is not funny." Tiree was shocked, but how can that be? Anakin is still alive?  
  
Yeorg shook his head, "I wish it were so, Governor Nereus told me about what happened, and that Anakin had apparently warned him off. So it must be true. I wish there was some other explanation."  
  
Tiree was stunned, "Ok, so Padme and Anakin will be there, anyone else?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I believe that is everybody. I will see you later tonight. By sweetie"  
  
Tiree responded, "See you later Dear." After Yeorg broke the connection; she leaned back. She could not believe it, even though her husband did not need to say it. She remembered Padme breaking down and confessing everything to them, well, this has come by as a real shock. Someone had kept the truth from Padme, and now she is back with her husband and children. She sighed as she stood up. Anakin and Nereus in the same room was probably not the smartest move, somehow he learned that the governor has been trying to move in on his wife, or either Padme told him which was most likely. She walked out of the room, to prepare for two more people. She would leave instructions with the driver, that if there were anyone else, they would be welcome to join them tonight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Luke stopped by the landing field, he wanted to check in on the fleet, and get the rest of the star fighters in for repairs. He walked in the shop as oil sprayed all over the place, soaking his tunic in the process. He walked over to the main office, and managed to squeeze the rest of the fighters on to the days agenda. The mechanic tried to keep a straight face. He was impressed that Luke was getting his hands dirty with them; Luke walked to the falcon to make sure no one has touched it. Then Luke headed back to the apartment, this was turning out to be a long day, he was beginning to feel a little achy. He still was not completely healed from his ordeal over a week a go.  
  
Luke punched in the codes and walked in as everyone there turned to regard him. Leia was horrified to see him such a mess. She quickly told Luke to go and clean up because the driver for the Captison's was going to be there any minute. So much for this day from being over Luke thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Leia yelled," Luke you better hurry up, the driver is already here. I'll stall him." Luke yelled a reply back as he scrubbed faster.  
  
The driver walked in, looks at Chewie and takes a step back. "Your friend is welcome of course." He said. Leia glared daggers at Han, they were fighting over if the invitation included Chewie as well.  
  
Luke walked out, his hair still damp. He looked over at Han and what he was wearing. He had on a blue military style suit with silver strips running down the side. Luke wondered on what pre-empire date he found that suit. He glanced over at his mother; she looked beautiful in her full-length light blue gown. Her hair was done up in an older style dating back to the clone wars. Anakin had his arm protectively around her waist. Luke was not too sure he liked the idea of his father and mother coming; it would not take much, if the question arises. He knew that they would eventually have to step forward and tell everything. The relations and all. He was not looking forward to that day, but he knew that it had to be said, or someone outside the circle finds out about it, and then everyone would know about it, then they would be forced into answering all questions.  
  
Leia had on a full-length red dress; her hair was pinned up in the back, and was flowing down her back. Han whispered, "You look absolutely stunning your highness-ness."  
  
Leia smiled at his compliment as she answered, "This still does not let you off the hook." She playfully poked him in the ribs as he gave her a mock hurt expression. Leia called over her shoulder, "Threepio, please take any messages." Threepio acknowledged as the group walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
On the way there, Luke handed his fathers lightsaber back to him, but Anakin waved it away. "You keep it."  
  
"Why?" Luke wanted to know.  
  
Anakin said, "If I wasn't on the bridge or in a healing trance, I was working on a new one." He took the lightsaber off his belt and handed it to Luke. Luke examined it; the design was completely different from his old one, the one he lost on cloud city.  
  
Luke was confused. "Ok, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, "Didn't think it was necessary. Besides, I am breaking old ties with new ones." Luke handed back the lightsaber, wondering what color the blade was.  
  
Luke nodded in understanding. He looked over at Leia and handed her their father's old lightsaber. "Just incase, anytime you want to start training, just ask." Luke told her.  
  
Leia was shaking, she was not sure if she could accept her fathers lightsaber, much less start training to be a jedi. Han put his arm around her shoulders. Leia thought about it, if she did begin her training, it could really come in handy. She looked over at her parents, her mother was watching her closely as well as her father. She took the lightsaber, "Ok, but I feel really uncomfortable about this."  
  
Anakin reassured his daughter, "Don't, its ok, I don't need that lightsaber anymore."  
  
Leia nodded, as she hid the lightsaber in her pouch, she felt a little reassured, but it still felt strange to be carrying her father's old lightsaber.  
  
Leia glanced at her mother, she could not mistake the pride in her eyes.  
  
Padme whispered, "That was nice of you Ani." Anakin nodded as he put his arm around Padme's shoulders, and she leaned her head on his chest. She was still a little unsure about him being there tonight. Oh how she missed her husband dearly.  
  
Anakin thought about how awkward it was going to be, with him at the table. He missed his wife a whole great deal and was doing this for her sake. 


	13. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
The landspeeder stopped, Luke and Han climbed out first. Anakin felt his son stretch out with the force looking for trouble, and Han was searching the dark alleys. Luke gave the all clear sign, the rest piled out.  
  
Tiree Captison was standing beside her husband, "Awe there you are. Welcome." She walked down the stairs and over to Padme, "So this is your husband you told us about. Anakin Skywalker." Anakin extended his hand and she shook it. "Nice to meet you Madame Captison." She looked at the black mask wondering how it happened. "Like wise" Tiree replied.  
  
Padme nodded as she threw her children an apologetic expression. "These are the twins I told you about. Luke and Leia Skywalker."  
  
Tiree shook hands with Luke and with a bewildered Leia. "This must be very awkward for you, dear don't worry." Tiree told Leia. Tiree spotted Chewie. "Well, who this might be?"  
  
Han supplied the name, "This is Chewbacca, my co-pilot."  
  
Tiree and Chewie shook hands, hers looked so small engulfed in his. "Nice to meet you. Shall we go in? Everything is almost ready." She took Chewies arm, as Leia went and took Yeorgs offered arm.  
  
Han bristled. Luke felt jealousy come from Han. "Easy friend, its just politics. Show em your charm."  
  
Han looked over, "Charm? Right."  
  
Anakin and Padme followed them in arm in arm. Anakin was beginning to feel real nervous, he felt completely out of place. Padme gave his hand a squeeze for reassurance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Leia breathed, "You have a beautiful home."  
  
Tiree replied, "Why thank you dear."  
  
Yeorg told Leia, "This house was built from the city's founder, Captain Arden. Wait until you see the table my grandfather added."  
  
Indoor trees surrounded the dinning room entrance, and vines covered the white stone. In the center Luke spotted a table that was blunted with extra seating. He looked down to see blue green water ripple beneath the rooms transparent flooring. There was a light to reflect fish, and a snake like figure that swam by from time to time. Finally his eyes landed on a miniature mountain range, carved from translucent mineral and lit from the inside like rain pillars. Tiny blue rivulets traveled down its side.  
  
Out of habit, he reached out with the force for hostilities. He felt her down near the end of the table. Her sense for some reason electrified him.  
  
Tiree nodded to an older man, "Just past him dear." Chewie lightly chuckled. Luke smiled, dear was not a word he would apply to a wookiee. Leia took a seat near Senior Senator Beldon and Han sat down beside her. Anakin and Padme sat where Tiree indicated.  
  
Han spoke up, "Look out Madame Captison, Wookiees make friends for life.  
  
Madame Captison replied, "I am honored."  
  
Beldon turned to Luke, "Nice work. I did not get a chance to thank you, we were ready to run for the hills right before you showed up." He turned his gaze on Vader, "I am surprised to see you with the Alliance."  
  
Vader nodded, " I have my reasons." Padme reached for his hand and gave another squeeze. Anakin was grateful for his wifes support.  
  
Beldon looked a little confused by the way Padme was acting towards Vader. Something was going on between the two.  
  
Beldon asked, "Padme, is there a reason why you are holding Lord Vaders Hand?"  
  
Padme was startled, she only told the Captisons about her husband. Couldn't hurt since so many people knew about it already. She glanced at Anakin, he squeezed her hand, telling her that it was ok. She took a deep breath, "Senator Beldon, may I present my husband, Anakin Skywalker." Gaeriel looked over startled, as well as Beldon.  
  
Beldon shook his head, "Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Padme shook her head, "No, no joke." Luke and Leia both glanced over, sooner or later the whole truth was going to come out.  
  
Beldon saw the way Luke and Leia reacted, they did not looked surprised at all. They knew, and there was something else deeper going on then met the eye. Beldon glanced at Vader, "So, you are married, and your real name is Anakin Skywalker. This is a surprise."  
  
Anakin nodded as Leia stood up and said, "There is something else."  
  
Luke glared, "Leia sit back down, I am not so sure that Gaeriel knows."  
  
Leia ignored him, "Might as well get this over with." She looked at her parents, "Senator Beldon and Gaeriel, there is something else that I think you should know."  
  
Luke cursed, "Leia don't." She looked over and saw encouragement from her mother, she was wondering if her father had the same look on his face. He nodded, for her to continue.  
  
Leia continued, ignoring Luke's pleading stare. "Luke and I are twins, Padme and Anakin are our parents."  
  
She sat back down as shock poured off of Beldon and Gaeriel. Well this is a shocking piece of news. Beldon observed that most at the table was not so shocked, except for him and Gaeriel. "So Anakin, you have two children as well."  
  
Beldon was shocked, so that is why he defected over. Hmm. Most interesting.  
  
Gaeriel was horrified, she glanced at her Aunt and Uncle, so that is what they were hiding. She glanced over at Luke, he did not look too happy. Not that she could blame him, a secret like that was not an easy one to take, especially knowing who your biological father was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The only seat left was beside Gaeriel. Luke sat down beside her; he glanced at her embarrassed. She looked over, "How do you do commander."  
  
Luke replied, "Been a long day." Luke noticed that she had one green eye and one gray eye. He damped down his force sense, to keep from being distracted. He could not say anything else as Governor Nereus strode in flanked by two troopers in formal dress ware. His guards stepped in behind him, and stood at alert parade rest. Nereus looked over at Vader and Padme. He saw the way there they were holding hands. He sat down.  
  
Anakin looked over at Nereus as he greeted everyone at the table. "So, I guess you all know by now that Padme's husband is Vader."  
  
Luke shook his head, how much did the Governor overhear that conversation. "How long have you been standing there?" Luke asked.  
  
Nereus replied, "Long enough, so Vader" He turned his stare on Anakin, " Luke and Leia are your twin children."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Luke starred at his father, this is the wrong man to be hearing this. //Are there any techniques to make him forget that conversation? Luke asked.  
  
His father smiled. //Just one. But it uses a lot of the force.  
  
Luke told him, //Great do it.  
  
Anakin smiled as he tapped into the force, and altered Nereus's mind so he would not remember that conversation for at least a couple of years.  
  
//It's done, he will not remember what he heard a few minutes ago for at least a couple of years. Nereus suddenly had a confused look on his face. Leia glanced at Luke, "What just happened?"  
  
Luke smiled, "I will tell you later." Leia returned the smile, what ever their father did had to do with the fact with the confused expression on Nereus face.  
  
Leia continued on as if this was the conversation at hand. "So Governor, has anything been decided yet?" Nereus shook his head overcoming his confusion. "No, not yet, we were hoping to talk some more about it, before anything gets decided." Leia nodded in understanding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Gaeriel glanced at Luke, "What happened? Why did he have a confused look on his face." Luke smiled as he leaned over and whispered in her ear what his father did. She did not look too pleased, but considering the situation at hand, she could not blame him either. She wanted to talk to Luke about when and how he found out that Vader was his father.  
  
The help came out with the food, everyone was too busy to be talking, well almost everyone. His father just politely wave it away, he could not eat through this blasted mask. He sighed as he leaned back. I shouldn't have come he thought. This is way too awkward. Luke looked over with some concern. Anakin met his sons gaze and slightly shook his head. Luke dropped it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
When Padme was done, she noticed that Anakin was lightly tapping his fingers on the table, a habit she knew that he had when he was uncomfortable and nervous. She caught his glance, "Is there something wrong Ani?" She whispered. Padme knew what he had done to Nereus, she had seen that expression on other faces as Anakin altered minds on people.  
  
Anakin shook his head. She glanced at everyone, "Could you excuse us for a few minutes?"  
  
Tiree nodded, as everyone else did. Anakin stood up and followed his wife out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
When they found a private room, Padme closed the door, she turned to face her husband. "What is it?" She asked all concerned.  
  
Anakin shook his head as he explained on how he felt. Padme nodded in understanding. She enfolded her husband in a hug, "Please don't, I know you must be feeling really awkward, but know this. I will never leave you, and I know that I can forgive you. I love you so much Ani."  
  
Anakin stood there in a hug, as he said, "I know, I love you so much sweet angel." Oh how he wished that his mask was not on, he wanted to kiss her so bad, just to feel her petal soft lips on his again. Anakin pulled away, "We better get back before anything else goes wrong tonight." Padme agreed, they walked to the table. She looked over at Luke who was in a deep conversation with Gaeriel, she could tell that her son was developing a crush on the young senator.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Luke looked over as he felt some hostility intent.  
  
Nereus said, "I am not accustomed to eating with aliens." Chewie growled something as he crossed his arms and gave a look of; I am not going anywhere. Han smiled at the centerpiece.  
  
Han translated, "He says that he is not leaving."  
  
Luke watched the scene, Chewie was keeping his anger under control. He knew the wookiee could up end the table just as a warm up.  
  
He glanced over as his parents walked back into the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The rest of the evening went really well, someone came in and tapped the governors shoulder, Nereus stood up and followed his aide out. Luke was wondering what that was all about, he had a pretty good idea. Gaeriel poured him a glass of liquor, she asked him to try it. He did, his cheeks began to heat up, he studied the effects, there was an after taste like flowers in his mouth, he suddenly felt good. His eyes flew back open. Gaeriel could not help notice the reaction, she smiled, "Most people do not know they feel good, they do not even know why."  
  
Luke nodded as he took a sip of water to cool his burning mouth. Gareiel poured him another glass, as well as herself. "There is likely to be a toast soon." Luke nodded, he could not think about drinking that stuff again.  
  
Nereus came back in all white faced. Han noticed as he asked, "Is there anything wrong Governor?"  
  
Nereus nodded as he shot Vader an expression of betrayal. "That was Captain Pellaeon, the fleet is regrouping near Annaj, they claim that these rebels have blown up the second death star. The emperor is dead," he glanced over at Vader again, "apparently you killed him yourself. Why?"  
  
Anakin got his fear together, "He was killing Luke, what was I suppose to do, besides the emperor was a sith master, that's right you heard me, a sith, you wonder why all of those crusades happened? Was because the Emperor was feeding off of everyone's fear." He sat back after his outburst, everyone was starring at him.  
  
Padme glanced at her husband, she could not even begin to fathom on what he had gone through as he lived as a sith lord for twenty-four years. She enfolded his hands; she knew what was coming next. Her husband killed the emperor because he was killing their son, and most likely father intuition took over to protect Luke. She was glad he did it, but also afraid. You can get executed for a crime like that.  
  
Nereus shook his head in wonderment. "Lord Vader you are now known as a traitor to the Empire, and is now considered in rebel sympathies. He looked over at Leia, "If you're forces are willing to work with mine, then we are under a truce." He extended his hand and she took it and smiled. This was more than she could hope for.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Han said something and Leia got up and left infuriated. Luke watched, Gaeriel asked, "Is that man her consort?"  
  
Luke shook his head; they need to work out their differences if they were to make this relation ship work. "Just another tiff, no, but sometimes they act like it. They have the chemistry." Gaeriel nodded in understanding. She looked at Luke, then she glanced at his father, she could not believe it. Vader was married and had two children. She wondered what Padme saw in him before all of this happened.  
  
Everyone was saying their farewells. Luke turned to Gaeriel, he was determined to finish their conversation. He raised her hand to his lips and before his nerve could fail him, he smashed his lips on her knuckles, then he walked away feeling his mothers amusement stare on him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
Dev Sibwarra was just finishing cleaning up globs of food on the wall. He stretched out with the force like his mom showed him to do. He felt two presences out there, one had a more dark sense to it, but the other felt kind like his mom. Only he was male, he was sure of it. They must be with the new group that came. He missed being around his own kind. He sighed, he was in his right mind at the moment, he could not tell his masters know about the other force users or the galaxy would be in big trouble.  
  
Blue Scale walked up to him and honked, "What is a miss. Is everything all right Dev?"  
  
Dev glanced up startled, "Yes, so many of the new lives died before they had a chance to enjoy their new life." I hate you, I hate you.  
  
Blue Scales tongue stuck out as he tasted the air. "Come see me after, and I will give you a renewal, and reassign you for happier services." Renewal now?? Blue Scale was not convinced.  
  
Dev put in the right amount of enthusiasm in his voice. "Oh thank you elder." He could not let on about the other two force users; he had to use the force so he does not give away that information.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
When Dev was done, he found his master and Blue Scale on the bridge. Dev looked over, he was panicked, "Here?"  
  
Blue Scale nodded his head. "Lay down if you like or lean against the railing."  
  
Dev laid down. Blue scale towered over him, "Dev, you are human. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Dev nodded, "Yes, it means inferior."  
  
Blue Scale got him angry, "Get up you stupid human, you are so weak and pathetic."  
  
Dev got up and began throwing punches at Blue, "I hate you, you killed my family. I hate, I hate all of you."  
  
Blue Scale regarded him as Dev began to sob on the deck. "Dev, we forgive you. This just shows you how close you lie to your anger."  
  
Dev nodded, he hurt Blue scale on purpose. "There is another force user, he is fully trained." Blue Scale and Firwirrung looked at each other startled.  
  
Blue Scale prompted him, "What did you say?"  
  
Dev cursed himself, why do they keep messing with his mind. He was still in his right mind, he was Dev Sibwarra, human too late, he let it slip. "I felt another force user." He did not mention about the other one.  
  
Blue looked at him, "Dev we need your help more then ever, stretch out and find out this name. Dev stretched past his masters dim presences, he felt for the other force user. "Luke Skywalker."  
  
Blue nodded in approval, "Thank you Dev. Your help has proved to be useful and devoted. I feel that you do not need a renewal quit just yet." He looked over at his master, "Take your pet and abuse him at your will."  
  
Dev and Firwirrung walked out. He was safe for now, but he had to somehow warn Skywalker that the Ssi Ruuk will be coming after him.  
  
He laid down on the floor and stretched out with the force, so he had not mistaken about the kind soul. He warned Skywalker that the Ssi Ruuk would be coming for him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Luke woke with a start, that was some dream he thought, then the next thought caught up with him. That was not a dream that was a warning. The Ssi Ruuk, were coming after him. There was a knock on the door. Luke stretched out and felt his fathers presence. Luke gave permission to enter, "Come in."  
  
His father walked over to the bed and motioned for Luke to scoot over. Luke did as his father sat down. "Luke, I felt a disturbance come from you. Is everything all right?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Luke shook his head, "I was warned by someone through the force that the Ssi Ruuk will be coming for me."  
  
His father thought about this, was it possible that Dev Sibwarra was sensitive to the force.  
  
Luke noticed the mood change in his father, "You know something, don't you?"  
  
His father replied, "I think I know who it might be, it is the only explanation I can come up with."  
  
Luke prompted, "You think it might be that teen on the Ssi Ruuk warship, Dev Sibwarra?"  
  
His father nodded, "Yes, his mother was force sensitive, but she never finished her training. She stopped coming to the academy and was never heard from again."  
  
Luke nodded, "So you know who his mother is?"  
  
His father shook his head, "Just an acutance, she was not at the academy long enough to get to know her."  
  
Luke sat there in silence, he knew that he should try and help the teen, and get him away from the enemy. He was pretty sure that Dev was dabbling in the darkside. His father looked over, he sensed what his son was thinking.  
  
Anakin told him, "Don't do anything foolish son."  
  
Luke was startled, how did he know what I was thinking about doing. "Don't worry, I won't, if it comes down to it, and I can save him from darkness, then I will."  
  
Anakin nodded, knowing that his son would do just about anything to liberate people from the darkside.  
  
There was a question poised on Lukes lips, "Father, is there anyway we can heal your body or anything?"  
  
Anakin thought it over before answering, "I have tried but it cannot be accomplished by myself, I would need your help to do so." He sounded hopeful that maybe he would be able to get rid of the armor for good.  
  
Luke said, "I want to try sometime, see if your body can be fully or almost restored."  
  
Anakin, thought about it, it would be nice, but he knew why his son wanted to wait. They were in the middle of the battle, and right now was not the time. They would be knocked out for several days, and that is something they cannot be right now. Anakin stood up, "I will let you get back to sleep." He walked out the door and headed back to his and Padmes room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Dev woke up when there was a hatch alarm. He looked over, master is it time to get up?" His master shook his head, "No that is for me." Firwirrung opened the door, "Elder. You honor me with your presence. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Blue scale walked in, "Yes, it is time to renew Dev, the Admiral has a new mission for him."  
  
Firwirrung gestured with respect, "Please by all means."  
  
Blue Scale stomped up to where Dev was curled up in a ball, he knew what was coming." He dragged Dev out the door and down to his room.  
  
Next thing Dev remembered as he woke up was that his master was pacing back and forth. He was worried about Dev, something evil had been cleansed away. Blue Scale looked at him, "Dev, are you awake?"  
  
Dev nodded, "Yes, thank you Elder, I feel happy." His master came over and was relieved to hear this. "I have a new assignment for you.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
As Anakin was heading back to his room, he felt someone approach the apartment. He felt his intent; kill Vader for a one million-credit reward. Well he could not let that happen. Hmm the price on my head is a little bigger then he thought Nereus would want to put out.  
  
He walked out into the hallway; the assassin spotted him and pulled his blaster. Anakin quickly unloaded his lightsaber and activated it in one swift motion. A silver blade shot out the end with a snap hiss. He quickly deflected bolts as he used the force to yank the blaster from the assassin's hand.  
  
The assassin looked scared. Maybe I had just rushed things a little too fast here. Vader began to approach him at a fast pace as he switched the blaster from kill to stun.  
  
He quickly pumped three stun bolts into the assassin and started to drag the assassin outside, just as Luke came out of the apartment to see what all the commotion was about. He watched as his father dragged an unconscious form outside. Luke ran after him as he called for his father to wait up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Anakin turned around as he watched his son catch up. "Luke, it is an assassin, Nereus has put a large sum on my head of $1,000,000. He is unconscious and that is all."  
  
Luke nodded, for a split second he thought that his father had killed. He reached out with the force and felt the assassin begin to stir. "Time for another stun bolt I would suggest." Luke told him. His father nodded as he pumped another bolt into the man.  
  
"So what were you thinking about doing with him?" Luke was curious.  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I was planning on dis-clothing him to leave a message saying that Vader will not be taken down so easily."  
  
Luke nodded in approval, "Hmmm, Nice punishment." He tried not to laugh, but indeed this would be a very humiliating message for the naïve assassin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Leia walked out and saw her father leaning over an unconscious man. "What is going on out here? Is he alive?" She asked icily.  
  
Her father turned, "Yes, still alive. An assassin Nereus hired. Want to help send a message to him and others who might attempt it?"  
  
Leia nodded feeling her anger drain away, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"  
  
Luke told her with a grin on his face on what their father had in mind. She smiled, and tried not to burst out, unfortunately this did not get passed her father.  
  
Anakin glanced over, "Ok Leia let it out. I know how much you want to start laughing."  
  
She shook her head no, "I will wait until we are in private quarters again." Luke nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Anakin dis-clothed the would be assassin, and the three walked back into the apartment. Luke and Leia started giggling. So this is what she missed out with her biological family. This just showed her on how little she knew of Anakin.  
  
She remembered something, "Father, what kind of color did you use for your blade?"  
  
Anakin answered; "Silver."  
  
Leia and Luke nodded in approval, nice choice. They both thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Luke's comlink went off, his face turned back into seriousness again as he answered, "Skywalker"  
  
"Commander, this landing control, some of your group is making trouble."  
  
Luke frowned, he could not see his group making trouble, and then again he could. "I will be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
Luke turned to his father, "Want to come?"  
  
His father nodded, "Sure." Anakin turned to Leia. "Could you tell Padme that Luke and I had to check on the fleet?"  
  
Leia nodded, "No problem. I want a report as soon as you get this situation under control."  
  
Luke and Anakin nodded in unison. They found the landspeeder and took off. It was still dark out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
When they approached the landing field, Luke noticed that someone had turned out the lights. He stopped the speeder as someone yelled out that the Ssi Ruuk had landed, and they better back away unless they were armed.  
  
Luke and Anakin got out as a figure came running up to them. It was Manchisco, down for shore leave. "sirs, over here." She waved as Luke and Vader approached her.  
  
Anakin was the first to get the question out. "What is going on Captain?"  
  
She shook her head as she explained the situation. "They say the Ssi Ruuk has landed but I cannot get in close enough to take a look."  
  
Luke thought it over, "Ok, Vader you take one side, and I will take the other side."  
  
Anakin nodded as they approached the ship. Anakin's danger flared, he turned around and activated his lightsaber, he leaned into the bolts as he deflected them back to the owners. They ducked as the bolts came flying back there way.  
  
Anakin shouted out, "Hold your fire!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The shouts died away as everyone laid their eyes on the sith lord, holding a silver lightsaber.  
  
Luke walked around the ship as his father held everyone's attention. Two Mon Calamarians heads poked out.  
  
Luke groaned, he would have to speak with their supervisors about this.  
  
"What are you two doing down here?" Luke asked.  
  
"We are tired Commander and our time for shore leave came up."  
  
Luke shook his head, "Ok, never mind that I want one of you to come with me."  
  
The one on the right followed Luke as he activated his emerald green lightsaber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
More shots headed to Luke, as he deflected the bolts Luke yelled out, "Lord Vader find that source and disarm them." He heard his father acknowledge, as he watched the silver blade slice three blasters in half.  
  
Luke yelled out, "Come over and take a look, this is a mon calamari not a ssi ruuk." His father groaned as he approached Luke and the Calamari. The others came out, and walked towards Luke and Anakin's extended blades.  
  
First man, "He's right." Luke recognized the person who warned them away.  
  
Second man, "We would appreciate it if you would keep that Alien off of our world, and take Lord Vader with you sword boy."  
  
Luke felt stun run through him, if it was Vader instead of Anakin, he would be dead before he even knew what hit him.  
  
Manchisco walked over, "This is a restricted area. You are not authorized to be here."  
  
Anakin began to dig into the younger mans brain, he did not have to go far, a little something promised from the governors office if they watched landing pad 12.  
  
Luke shook his head as he felt his father bristle a little he took that as his cue, "Get out of here, you have not seen Lord Vaders darkside before, and trust me, you want to stay on his good side"  
  
The eight walked away, he looked at his father as he deactivated his lightsaber. Silver looked good. Luke thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He glanced at his father, "What was that all about?"  
  
Anakin answered, "Governor Nereus promised them $5,000 each if they kept an eye out on the landing pad."  
  
Luke nodded, he suspected as much. Plus the one million on his fathers' head, that seemed to be a trademark with the Skywalkers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Manchisco looked from Luke to Vader, what ever was going on she was on the verge of it. It was almost like they were a family or something. No one was around so she decided to test this theory out. She still could get nothing out of the Lt, but if she was right then she should get an adverse reaction from the two.  
  
She glanced at Luke, "Commander, are you and Vader related somehow, because you sure act like he is your father."  
  
-------------------- 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Luke knew that this was eventually going to come out. Luke and Anakin regarded each other, Luke looked down at his feet and then glanced back at the captain. "Yes, he is my father."  
  
Manchisco thought it over, "What about Leia is she your child as well." She addressed Vader.  
  
He nodded to confirm it, "Yes she is my daughter. I would appreciate it if you did not say anything. Am I clear?"  
  
Manchisco nodded, "Crystal clear sir." She walked to a landspeeder, full of alliance soldiers that had come down for shore leave."  
  
Luke and Anakin headed over to a holo transmission comm, they were going to give a report off to the flurry, //follow Commander Thanas's instructions. Commander Skywalker.// He dialed up the codes to the apartment..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia was in her bedroom when a tall glowing figure in brown robes appeared. She glanced at the figure,. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"  
  
Obi Wan walked over to her, "I am Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
Leia suddenly felt shy as she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Obi Wan answered. "Leia, you have to let your father and brother train you in the ways of the jedi."  
  
Leia was confused. "Why?"  
  
Obi Wan met Leias questioning look. He replied, "It is a part of your destiny. Keep your fathers lightsaber by your side, you will need it."  
  
Leia thought it over; she felt the truth behind it. "Ok, I will let them train me." She said with determination.  
  
Obi Wan folded his hands, "I am pleased to hear it. I have a message for Luke, tell him that fear is of the darkside."  
  
Leia nodded, "I will relay the message to him."  
  
Obi Wan smiled before he disappeared he said, "Thank you, and may the force be with you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Leia walked out into the main living area, Han and her mother regarded her. "Who was in your room?" Padme asked.  
  
Leia shook her head as she relayed to them what the jedi master told her.  
  
Padme shook her head in amazement, "I didn't know that Jedi could come back from the dead like that. I am pleased to hear you want to start your training as well. I'm sure that Anakin and Luke would love to train you."  
  
Leia nodded, she knew that they would be thrilled to hear this. The holo comm. was beeping for attention. She looked over at Han; she was not presentable. "Could you get that?"  
  
Han looked her up and down, "What?" Leia asked.  
  
Han shook his head, "Nothing, you look beautiful."  
  
Leia blushed, "Just answer it."  
  
Han walked over; Luke was on the other end. "Luke? What's up?"  
  
Leia walked into the transmission field. "Report Commander."  
  
Luke shook his head, " Nereus paid some people to watch over pad twelve, when two calamaris came down, they thought that they were Ssi ruuk, between Vader and I we were able to get the situation under control."  
  
Han nodded, "Sounds like you did ok kid."  
  
Luke quickly added, "with a silver lightsaber, and Vader standing there, it did not take much to get both sides attention."  
  
Leia asked not sure she wanted know but had to hear it. "Were there any people hurt or killed?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "No, we were lucky. We are on our way back to the apartment."  
  
Leia was relieved to hear this, "Ok, we will see you when you get here." She felt for Luke's present, what she felt, left her cold. She remembered hearing her father walk into his room last night. Luke broke the transmission before she was able to ask him about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
When Luke and Anakin entered the apartment, Leia told Luke the message from Obi Wan. He nodded in understanding. Gaeriels fear of him. He would have to make time to talk to her about it.  
  
Leia continued, "And another thing, I want to start my training. Obi Wan told me it is a part of my destiny."  
  
Anakin was pleased to hear this. "We will start your training this morning."  
  
Han sent Chewie off to go and check on the Falcon to make sure no one had touched her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Anakin asked Leia, "Do you have the lightsaber on you?" Leia nodded as she took it off her belt. "Good, activate it." Anakin said. She did as the red blade shot out with a snap hiss. She felt weird wielding her fathers old lightsaber. But she also felt a connection to him that she never noticed before.  
  
Anakin walked over and picked up his remote that he always carried on him these days. He used TK, to activate it and hold it in the air. "Let go all you have learned, open yourself to the force and let your inner voice be your guide." Anakin instructed her.  
  
Leia listened to her fathers voice, as she began to lose herself. The remote came at her with no warning, she went to deflect the stinger, she was a fraction too slow, and she was hit on the leg, and fell to her knees. She quickly deactivated the lightsaber. Anakin walked up to Leia and offered her his hand, Leia took it as she felt the effects ware off.  
  
"Lets try that one again." Anakin told her. Leia reactivated the lightsaber.  
  
"Close your eyes, do not think, and listen to your inner voice." She stopped swaying, the remote closed in again,  
  
An image popped into her head as if she had not closed her eyes. "I can see the remote." Leia said.  
  
"Good." Anakin replied. The remote came fast. She turned and pivoted into the attack and warded the bolts off.  
  
When the remote froze, she opened her eyes, and almost could swear that her father was grinning. She returned the smile.  
  
The smiled quickly died as the remote closed back in. Leia quickly deflected the bolts and proved that she was a quick study. After ten minutes of this, Anakin decided to call for a break. She deactivated her lightsaber. Leia walked over to where Han, and Luke were standing off to the side. She glanced at her mother; she could not mistake the pride in her eyes as Padme watched them. Leia knew that she had begun to bond with her father. She thought that she never would, but guess she was wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Anakin thought over the next part to teach her, the force was pulling him to teach her lightsaber fighting techniques. So he decided to have the group walk outside where they could get some extra room, so there were no accidents.  
  
Leia was curious as to why he wanted to move outside, her question was answered when he turned and told her that he wanted to teach her some basic fighting techniques. //Ready, Anakin asked his daughter through the force.  
  
//I am ready master. Leia replied. Telepathy was not that hard.  
  
Anakin activated his silver lightsaber, and turned it on to the lowest setting. He told Leia to activate her lightsaber and showed her which button to turn the lightsaber down. Leia did as she was asked.  
  
Anakin stood at guard ready, and instructed Leia to stand at classic answer. He turned to Luke, "Luke show her how." Luke acknowledged as he activated his emerald green lightsaber. He stood at classic answer as Leia copied Luke's stance.  
  
Anakin moved towards Leia, and crisscrossed his lightsaber with hers.  
  
//open yourself up to the force and let your inner voice be your guide, you will be able to tell the next move I will go to. Anakin told her.  
  
//Yes master Leia acknowledged. She opened herself to the force and felt her fathers presence, she felt the pain he had gone through, the darkness he had endured for the past twenty-four years. She also felt deep regret about hurting his family the way he did, it was slowly killing him. She felt like telling him that she did forgive him, but she felt that it was too soon. Leia felt what her father was about to do, she swept down and blocked the blow. He came around for another attack, she circled up high overhead and blocked it. Leia pushed out her sphere of responsibility and noticed that there was a crowd that was beginning to form around them; she felt curiosity mixed in with fear, as her father trained her in the ways of the jedi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Anakin took that small distraction; he wanted to see if his daughter was really paying attention, he swept down to her side.  
  
Leia felt her father flicker again and her lightsaber swept down to her side and deflected his lightsaber away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

===============================  
  
Leia felt her father's intent; he swept in full circle and closed in on her right side. She quickly pivoted to her right and deflected his lightsaber away. She felt his pride at having to notice what he was planning on doing next; she smiled as she realized that she was beginning to forgive him. She would talk to him about it later in private. She was still not ready to reveal her relations to so many people at once. Leia noticed that the crowd was growing in size, as more people stopped to watch Leia Organa being trained by the sith lord, or he used to be a sith lord, but what they didn't know was that Anakin was her father, and she knew it would be a shock to everyone when they learn that Leia was his daughter. She glanced over at Luke; he was beginning to get concerned with so many people watching her learn to be a jedi. Something might accidentally slip, and they would be forced into answering questions sooner than they would expect. She felt him go for her middle; she quickly turned and caught his lightsaber, before anything could take place.  
  
Anakin was thankful that she was able to deflect at a quick pace. He could never forgive himself if he accidentally nailed his daughter. Then again at such low settings nothing bad would've happened. They slowly picked up the pace; she was proving to be excellent at handling a lightsaber in such a fashion. He felt pride, and love for his daughter, she is definitely my daughter, and the way she is handling herself is only to prove the fact was that she has definitely inherited quite a few of his traits, as well as her mothers.  
  
Padme watched in fascination as her husband trained their daughter in the ways of the jedi. She was proud that her daughter broke through a barrier, and begun to bond with Anakin. That was a first step into forgiving him. She also noticed the large crowd that had begun to watch as Anakin trained Leia in the ways of the jedi. She watched as the pace began to quicken a little at a time. Leia was proving to handle lightsaber techniques well that seemed to be one of Anakins specialties and Leia seemed to inherited that part from her father.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After an hour, Anakin decided to call it quits for the day. He told Leia that they would resume later the next morning. She nodded her head, //Yes master, I look forward to training tomorrow. Anakin smiled, //until than my dear daughter.  
  
Anakin noticed the large crowd, and how it had grown since he first realized that there was a crowd watching them. This made him a little uneasy, he did not want to reveal his relations and cost his children any more pain. They walked back to the apartment.  
  
After the door closed, Anakin turned his gaze on Luke and Leia; he noted that they were thinking the same thing. This was slowly killing him, and they both knew it.  
  
Leia walked over to her father and took his hands into her own. "Father, I know that we have not been on the smoothest course for the past few years." She felt him wince at being reminded on how he treated her a few years ago. "I have begun to feel a new bond, begin to build between us, I wanted you to know that I silently forgave you. We still need to work on some things, but I know we can get through this. I feel it deep in my heart, and I know that it is not wrong in how I have begun to feel towards you lately. I have begun to love you like a daughter should towards her father."  
  
Anakin felt like crying, a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, as he listened to his daughter. Anakin knew deep in his heart that he felt protective towards Leia and that he did love her, that is why it hurt him so much to see the pain he had cost her. Anakin did the next best thing; he enfolded his daughter into a hug as tears began to form in his eyes, no matter how hard he fought them back.  
  
When Leia broke away, she felt strong emotions roll off of her father, she caught his thoughts, he felt like crying and was fighting back tears, but they were forming anyways. She felt tears trace lines down her face, as she felt the truth from him. He was becoming protective of her and loved her like a father should towards his daughter.  
  
Anakin noticed that she was silently crying; he gently wiped the tears away. "Please don't my dear daughter."  
  
She quickly enfolded him into another hug. "Same goes for you too father."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padme watched the scene in silence, as tears began to slide down her face; Luke glanced at her and noticed that she was silently crying. Luke walked over and enfolded his mom in a hug. She stood there letting the tears flow freely, as she watched her husband and daughter begin to develop a strong bond between the two. She knew that a bond between a daughter and father was usually a strong one, and the person who tries to love her would have to go through her father first. That part scared her, but Padme also knew that if Anakin wanted to keep this new special bond, he would not do anything bad, except make it clear to that person that he better treat her right.  
  
Unfortunately this did not get past her husband; Anakin glanced over and saw Padme crying. That almost did it in for him; he tightened his embrace on Leia.  
  
Leia felt her father tighten his grip, she knew what that meant, he was on the verge of an emotional brink. He was trying valiantly trying to hold it in; she was wondering how much more it would take before he was full blown on this. Not much she thought. She tighten her grip, "Please don't, that is the last thing you need to be doing right now. Especially with that mask on." Anakin agreed with Leia's assessment, but he still felt like crying. His grip began to grow tighter.  
  
Leia felt his emotions begin to really rile up, as her fathers' grip got tighter; boy this was really starting to get to him. She needed to find some way to break this moment. Leia glanced over at Han and mouthed //kiss me. //  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Han mouthed back //no way princess, bad idea. //  
  
//Just do it// she shot back.  
  
Han sighed, still grumbling that this was a bad idea, he walked over and kissed her deeply on the lips. Anakin pulled a way, and shot daggers at him. Luke and Padme where stunned to see that happen.  
  
Han shrugged, "Not my idea, why don't you ask Leia about it. It was her idea."  
  
Leia felt guilty, as she explained, "Han's right father, I could not let you cry with that mask on. Later you can, but right now is not a good idea."  
  
Anakin thought it over, Leia could feel his emotions as he was tightening his grip on her. She knew that he was on the verge of letting the tears go. With this mask on, she knew that was not such a great idea. Anakin realized that his daughter had just put Solo into an awkward position. Anakin mumbled an apology and walked over to Padme and embraced his wife. She leaned against his chest. Then wrapped her arms around his large bulk frame.  
  
Han and Leia fell into a deep passionate kiss. Anakin watched his daughter knowing that he had missed both of his children growing up. And now his daughter was in love with the smuggler. He could not say anything, after all Han treats her right, he feels that he does not have to remind Solo that.  
  
Luke felt like telling his father that he had also begun to love him, as a son should. But he felt that his father had enough emotional brinks for one day. So he decided to tell him some other time.  
  
Anakin glanced over at his son and felt that his son wanted to tell him something, but decided to wait for another time, "Is there something you want to tell me son?"  
  
Luke nodded, as he walked over to his father. "Father, I want you to know that I have begun to love you too." Anakin broke away from Padme and enfolded his son into a hug as tears threatened to envelop him once again. Luke glanced at his fathers' mask. As he felt his emotions, now he knew why Leia broke that moment. His father tightened his grip even more on Luke.  
  
Luke tightened his grip, but he had no way of breaking the moment. He wanted to reassure his father, but how to do it without sending him over a brink of tears he did not know. He thought quickly and it hit him, it was time to check on the fleet. He glanced back up at his father, "Please don't, besides it is time to check on the fleet."  
  
Anakin nodded, he broke away from Luke, as he recomposed himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Governor Nereus was having a break in the courtyard; he was standing by a flowing fountain. The sound of bubbling water made a grand effect of calming his nerves. He turned his head over to watch his aide walk out and stop to wait for the Governors convenience. He was going to let his aide wait, but he realized the moment of peace was gone. He walked over to his aide with complete annoyance in his step.  
  
"What is so important that it could not wait?" Nereus asked with impatience.  
  
The aide replied, "You have a transmission waiting on hold from the enemy sir."  
  
Nereus impatience was replaced with a new urgency, what did the fluties want now? "Why didn't you speak up? I will take the transmission in my office."  
  
His aide nodded in acknowledgement as he followed the Governor back to his office. He walked over and sat down behind his desk. He commed his secretary, "Please transfer the transmission to my office Ari."  
  
He keyed in his access codes, Dev Sibwarra was on the other end. "What good news does your masters bring us this time?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Dev replied, "I fear I do not bring good news this time I am afraid. My masters have a proposition for you. My masters promise they will pull out if you hand us over one person."  
  
Nereus thought it over, the fluties will pull out for one buffoon. "Keep talking."  
  
Dev nodded as he continued. "Hand us over Luke Skywalker and we will pull our forces out of the system."  
  
Nereus thought it over, hah; he did not believe that for a second. If they wanted Luke Skywalker then they would not get him alive. He would dispense with the young commander at his leisure, he would find some way to hand Skywalker over to the enemy without the Alliance knowing about what happened to their commander, he would try and infect Skywalker with a parasite that would kill him from the inside out and infect the rest of the fluties ship, yes he would kill two birds with one stone. He turned his attention back to Dev. "Give me 72 hours, I will contact you with details then."  
  
Dev nodded as he broke the connection.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dev turned to his masters who were waiting for his report. "In 72 hours we will have the jedi." Dev reported.  
  
Blue Scale nodded in appraisal, "72 hours is more then we could've hoped for. You have down well Dev, you're devotion is unquestionable."  
  
Dev bowed his head in respect, "Thank you elder."  
  
Blue Scale turned to Firwirrung, "You have 72 hours to prepare for the jedi."  
  
His master bowed his head as he acknowledged Blue Scale.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaeriel was going over the latest reports from Nereus when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Her aide Ari walked in, she walked over to Gaeriel and whispered, "We are being monitored."  
  
Gaeriel nodded. "What is it?" She whispered. Ari leaned in closer as she answered in a soft voice, "Nereus has given the Ssi Ruuk 72 hours and he is going to hand Skywalker over to them."  
  
Gaeriel was startled to hear this, she reflected on what would happen if Anakin found out, that situation would not be a good one. "Thank you Ari I will take care of this."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaeriel walked to the apartment that was set up for the rebels, she knocked on the door wondering if Luke was even in there. The door opened and it took all of her strength not to back up as she caught site of the black armor. "Is Luke here? I need to talk to him in private."  
  
Anakin nodded as he motioned for her to come in as Luke walked to the door. "Hi Gaeriel." He greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hello Commander. I need to talk with you alone." She glanced at Anakin who nodded in agreement. "I'll check on the fleet to make everything is ok, I'll catch you later."  
  
Luke nodded as he watched his father walk out of the door. He turned his attention to his guest as he motioned for her to sit down. "Would you like to sit down so I can?"  
  
Gaeriel nodded as she sat on the couch beside Luke. "Is you and your company comfortable?" She asked in a conversational way.  
  
Luke nodded as he glanced outside the door. "Yes, I believe so."  
  
Gaeriel reached into her bag and pulled out the bubble disrupter, she turned it on. "The Susi Ruuk is after you, they gave Nereus 72 hours to hand you over."  
  
Luke nodded remembering the warning he received through the force. So they were planning on moving through Nereus. She turned the generator off again. "Are you hungry? I could have a light dinner sent here."  
  
"Please." Luke replied in kind as Gaeriel spoke into her comlink, he could not remember what the pronunciation was. "So do you like sea food?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Luke nodded as he unhooked his lightsaber and placed it on the table, Gaeri's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes it is. It's my lightsaber." Luke answered with a smile. "My family is force sensitive strong."  
  
Gaeriel frowned, "a family of farm boys that are force sensitive." She noticed that Luke grimaced, and knew she struck a nerve.  
  
"My life has had its up and downs. The morning I left the farm is the day the Empire killed my guardians because they were looking for Artoo and Threepio." Luke said with a frown. "I left that morning, if I was there I would've been dead too."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Gaeriel said with a frown as a knock sounded at the door, she walked to the door and brought in the cart. She lifted the dish off of each plate.  
  
Luke smiled as he stood up and grabbed a plate and start to place food on it.  
  
Luke silently ate as he thought about what to say. Gaeriel reached for half a slice of fruit and smiled.  
  
"I am curious as to how you found out that your father was Vader. If you don't mind me asking." Gaeriel asked with hesitation.  
  
Luke nodded as he told her about what happened on cloud city.  
  
Gaeriel was horrified as she listened to something that was hard for Luke to tell. She took his hand into hers.  
  
"Gaeriel, I know your afraid of me. But there is no need to be. I do respect your religion."  
  
She nodded in agreement wondering if her beliefs were not all that cracked up to be. "Thank you." Gaeriel stood up with a stretch and Luke stood up with her. "I really should be going, I wouldn't trust those storm troopers anymore."  
  
Luke nodded in agreement as he walked her out, "Good night." He watched her leave, instead of heading back in he walked up to the roof to think some things over.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Anakin was walking back to the apartment; it has been a while since he had a long walk, it gave him time to think. He had just finished checking on the fleet. When Anakin was passing several houses, he noted that all the houses were silent. He tilted his head as he caught sound of whimpering coming from a dark alley. He walked towards the sound as he stretched out with the force. He felt a very young presence.  
  
He caught sight of a child not passed ten years old. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall; her head was in between her knees as she silently sobbed. Anakin walked over, giving her the illusion that no one was there, if she caught sight of him, then most likely she would bolt and something was telling him that she was in trouble and needed help.  
  
He kneeled in front of the child making his presence known, she looked up startled, when she saw who it was she tried to back up against the wall and stand up. She heard about the Sith Lord and knew that he was evil. That is what her parents told her.  
  
Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not fear me young one." He put as much reassurance in his voice for he did not want her to be afraid of him.  
  
She nodded as she tried to relax, but it was so hard not to get up and bolt.  
  
"What is your name? Where are your parents? What is troubling you?" He asked suddenly all concerned at seeing no one else around.  
  
She shook her head to his questions; this was really confusing. She did not know what to tell him.  
  
Anakin was waiting patiently for her to answer.  
  
"My name is Kay Shran, my parents were killed a week ago, when they tried to stand up to Nereus. He was threatening to have them put in jail, because they are apart of the rebellion here on the planet, they were killed protesting the Governor." She replied through ragged breaths.  
  
Anakin thought it over; he did not help but feel partially responsible for the girl's parents. He noticed that Kay was watching him for his response. He tilted his head as he asked her. "You are probably wondering why I even care at all, am I close?"  
  
She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yes."  
  
Anakin asked, "Can I trust you with a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone about it?"  
  
She nodded, she was curious.  
  
"I have two children of my own, a son and a daughter, I want to help if you will let me." Anakin told her, he was hoping to gain her trust with this secret.  
  
"Ok." She sounded reluctant; something in his voice told her that he could be trusted.  
  
Anakin stood up and offered Kay his hand, she took it as he helped her back to her feet. "Come back to the apartment with me and we will contact your nearest blood relatives." She nodded as they walked back to the apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Han and Leia finally had some time alone, Padme had gone to bed, as well as Chewie, Luke was on the roof thinking about his relationship with Gaeriel trying to figure out where he stood with her, and Anakin was just heading back from checking on the fleet. They had a few minutes before he returned, so Han and Leia decided to get some quality time in.  
  
They were locked in a deep passionate kiss when the door soundly swished open, they pulled away startled, Leia looked over to see her father walk through with a ten year old child in tow?  
  
She threw her father a questioning look as she asked. "What is this all about?"  
  
Anakin nodded as he explained to his daughter Kay's situation. Leia shook her head, her father was full of surprises. She turned her gaze on Kay, "Come sit by Han and I."  
  
Leia told her, Kay obeyed. She walked over and sat on the couch beside Leia.  
  
Han and Leia regarded her, as Kay recognized them. "Hay you are Han Solo and Leia Organa." Leia and Han nodded to confirm it.  
  
Leia spoke, "What are the names of your nearest blood relative, we will contact them and have them pick you up."  
  
Kay was silent, "The nearest blood relative is one hundred miles from here."  
  
Leia asked "Then who is your nearest friend you can trust."  
  
Kay silently began to cry, "I have no friends who I can trust."  
  
Leia glanced at her father as she felt his heart go out to Kay. Anakin walked over, he kneeled to eye level with her and rested his hand gently on Kay's shoulder.  
  
His voice sounded gentle as he asked, "Come now child, there must be someone near by that you can trust." Kay shook her head as she told him that her friends were on Nereus's payroll. Anakin nodded in understanding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Padme walked in the room when she heard her husband speak, she rubbed sleep from her eyes as her gaze landed on Han and Leia sitting beside a young girl who could not be past ten, her husband was kneeling in front of her with his hand on her shoulder. She noted that the young girl had been crying.  
  
"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme asked. Anakin glanced at her as he explained the girl's situation to her. Padme nodded in understanding as she walked over to her husbands' side. She kneeled beside Anakin, as she became eye level with Kay.  
  
"I hope my husband did not startle you too badly." Kay looked over startled at Anakin as Padme continued. "Kay, give us the name of your nearest blood relative and we will contact them, you can stay with us until they pick you up. Ok?" Padme told her. Kay nodded her thanks as she told them who her nearest relatives where.  
  
Padme nodded, "We will contact them first thing. You can sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
Kay nodded, "Thank you." She whispered with gratitude.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door swished open and Kay glanced up to see a young man walk through, her eyes widened in surprise. "You're Luke Skywalker."  
  
Luke nodded, "Yes I am and who you might be?"  
  
"My name is Kay." She answered, she felt shy; she heard about the young jedi commander.  
  
Anakin glanced at his son as he explained Kay's situation and how it was going to be handled. Luke nodded in understanding. "Please make yourself at home." Luke offered.  
  
Kay was on the verge of tears again, Anakin noticed this as he swept forward and gave her a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's ok young one, you will be alright." Anakin reassured her. He knew this was hard on her. He left his mom at an early age.  
  
Han looked over completely sympathetic, "I lost my parents when I was four. A person by the name of Garris Shrike killed them." Leia grabbed Hans's hand, as he brought up painful memories of his past.  
  
Anakin spoke, "It won't be easy and the pain never goes away, but it does ease off and it does get better, and you can live on with your life. It will just take some time getting used to." Padme placed her hand on her husbands shoulder for reassurance as he brought up painful memories of his mothers last moments. "I lost my mother, when I turned 19, someone cut her down in front of me, I held her as she died in my arms."  
  
Luke and Leia were startled to hear this. Kay eyed them questionably, Luke shook his head as he walked over to his father's side and kneeled beside his mom. Kay began to wonder if Luke and Leia were the children that Anakin mentioned. It just made perfect sense.  
  
Luke spoke, "The day I left my the farm is the day that the empire killed my guardians because they were looking for Artoo, who had the first death star plans. If I did not leave early that morning then I would've been killed too." He glanced at his father, as he got a reading off him. He was shaking a little.  
  
"I gave instructions to leave Beru and Owen alone." Anakin told his son.  
  
"Sounds like someone ignored your command." Han said.  
  
"Most likely the Emperor pulled a fast one on me." Anakin replied to Han.  
  
Leia shook her head, she glanced at her father, and she could feel him pleading not to bring it up. //Leia I am so sorry. I did not give that command; it was all Tarkins idea. Leia nodded as she caught what her father said.  
  
Anakin was shaky; he pulled away from Kay. He stood up to his full height as Padme enfolded him in a hug; the empire killed both of his children's guardians.  
  
Leia spoke, "I was standing on the first death star with my home planet in view, Tarkin was trying to get information from me by saying that he would destroy my home world, if I did not tell him where the rebel base was. I told him a lie; he destroyed the planet anyways. I went to charge Tarkin, when Anakin held me back." She glanced at her father, "The way you did it though was a little confusing."  
  
Anakin stiffened, now that he thought about it, it was almost like he had known that she was his daughter, and he had put a comforting hand on her shoulder at the time.  
  
He knew that part of him wanted to comfort her while the other part of him screamed against it. Now he understood why.  
  
Leia stood up and walked over to her father as he broke away from Padme, Leia enfolded her father into a hug. "I am sorry father, I did not mean to bring up that memory like that." Kay noted that Anakin put his arms around his daughter, "Its ok, that is one of the problems we need to work on no matter how painful it is."  
  
Kay glanced at Luke as she noted that he looked a little worried "Does that mean that you are his son he told me about?" Kay asked Luke. Luke nodded to confirm it. He felt wow mixed with fear come from Kay.  
  
Luke looked her in the eyes, "Do not fear him, he has changed and is not the same person that you were told about." Kay nodded in understanding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just then Chewie walked in, wondering what was going on, he huffed a question. Han looked at his co-pilot as he explained the young girls situation. Chewie walked over and put a comforting paw on her shoulder. He was a father; he could not picture what his child would go through if he died. Chewie huffed another question, Han translated, "Chewie wants to know what your name is."  
  
Kay nodded; she felt wow, as Han understood what the alien said. "My name is Kay." She answered. She stared at Chewie, she has never seen his kind before. "He's a wookiee." Han told her with some amusement.  
  
"I have heard of them, but I never saw one before." Kay answered truthfully.  
  
"I was a Lt in the Imperial Navy, Chewie was defying his orders and my superior told me to kill him, but I couldn't. I owed another Wookiee by the name of Dewlanna, who took care of me when I grew up on Shrike's ship. She took care of me after Shrike beat me up to the point where I could not survive on my own. She made sure that I got my education and everything. I owed that Wookiee my life. I was nineteen when she died, because of me Shrike killed her because I killed his brother, Dewlanna would not stand aside and Shrike shot her. I told her if I had a chance I would save another of her kind. Chewie was my ticket to repay her, but he still insisted he owed me a life debt. I tried to get rid of him, but now I am glad he stayed around." Han told his story as his eyes came on a far away look.  
  
Kay glanced at Han, as she listened. Leia walked over and gave Han a hug; she did not know about his life as he grew up, that would explain why he was a little rough around the edges.  
  
"Han I had no idea." Leia told him as she rubbed his back.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart." Han told her. He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss more deeply.  
  
Anakin broke the silence, "It is getting late, maybe it is time to get some rest, we have another long day ahead of us."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night Anakin walked out to check on Kay, he watched her sleep, he knew that he should not blame himself, but he could not help feel partially responsible. She stirred; she woke up suddenly and started at the sight of Anakin.  
  
"I did not mean to wake you." Anakin told Kay. She nodded as her memory caught up with her.  
  
"It's ok." She told him as she sat up on the couch. She stared at his black armor and mask, wondering how it happened.  
  
He walked over and sat down as the girl started to cry again as she began to think about what happened to her parents, the memory was so strong, she watched Nereus kill her parents in front of her.  
  
Anakin put his arms around the young girl. "Its ok, the pain eases a little day by day but it never goes away completely." He told her. Anakin caught a flicker from her thoughts and he drew in a sudden breath as the truth hit him. "You watched your parents die, didn't you? That is why you could not go back." She nodded to confirm it, as the jedi caught onto what she was thinking about.  
  
It hurt Anakin so much; to see how much damage he had done, he destroyed innocent lives. He knew that he should not blame himself for this one, before it happened he was already with the Alliance. He tightened his grip, to reassure the young girl that she was going to be ok. Her arms went around him to return the hug, grateful that he cared so much for her.  
  
Anakin broke away and stood up, "Try to get some sleep. I will stay until you fall asleep," he told her. She nodded as she laid back down. He walked over to the window. Kay watched him, she felt safe in his presence, she could not say why. She suddenly fell asleep. After a few minutes, Anakin walked back into the room him and Padme were sharing.  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Dev was strapped in the new chair that they were testing, he looked down at his left hand were his master had stuck a knife in. His head was throbbing in rhythm to the pain in his hand. This was not right Dev thought. His masters could not be this cruel to him. He had been strapped to this chair for hours now. He glanced over as his master Firwirrung walked in with Blue Scale. His master walked over to check on Devs vital signs. He nodded in approval. The door swished open again as two p'w'ecks walked in holding a prisoner.  
  
"Dev we want you to entech this human for us." Firwirrung told him.  
  
"It hurts" Dev complained. He did not want his fighter droid anymore.  
  
Firwirrung looked over and said with amusement, "Wouldn't it be amusing if humans had souls when our p'w'ecks have none." Blue Scale nodded in agreement.  
  
"Entech this human for us." Blue Scale commanded. Dev stretched out with the force to the other human. He heard a bloody scream, when he was done enteching the other human, Dev realized that the scream had come from him.  
  
His master nodded in approval, "It works." Everyone cheered. Dev cheered so that no one would suspect that he was in his right mind now. This is cruel he thought again, they have no right to treat me like this.  
  
Firwirrung walked over and un-strapped him from the chair. Dev looked away, trying to hide the fact that tears of pain had sprung to his eyes. His hand hurt so much. His master yanked the knife out of his hand; Dev clutched his hand as it began to throb even more.  
  
Blue Scale walked over, "See me after you have cleaned up here and I will give you a renewal." Dev nodded, with the right amount of enthusiasm, renewal again? He found that it has been more constant lately, after he touched Skywalker's mind, it seemed that he kept going back into his right mind more often then not.  
  
Dev began to clean up trying best to ignore the pain in his hand. He sighed, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped, and there was no way out for him. He hoped that they did not get what they wanted this time, if they got Skywalker and brain washed him too, then the whole galaxy would be in trouble. Then another thought caught up with him, Skywalker was fully trained and most likely he would not be taken down so easily.  
  
When he was done he went in search of Blue Scale, he was not looking forward to this at all. He knew what was coming; they always messed with his head. He was wondering on how much more of this he could take before he cracked down and confessed his habits.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kay woke up the next morning she noted that everyone was gone except for Anakin who was standing over by the window. Kay got up and walked to the fresher, when she walked back out Anakin was waiting for her over by the table. There was a plate with food on it. Anakin motioned her over to the table. Her stomach rumbled in response, she could not remember when she ate last. Kay walked over and sat down, she thanked Anakin for everything that he had done for her and dug in without hesitation.  
  
When Kay was done, she looked up at Anakins mask as he told her, "Padme is over at the office, looking up your relatives, I am hoping she will have results soon." Kay nodded in acknowledgement. Kay sat there thinking for a few minutes before asking, she was not sure if Anakin would answer the question that had been on her mind.  
  
"Anakin, if you don't mind me asking." Anakin encouraged her to continue. "How did it happen? With the armor and mask."  
  
Anakin knew that this had to be on her mind and somehow, he already guessed that Kay's curiosity would eventually get the better of her.  
  
"My master Obi Wan Kenobi came to confront me about slipping to the darkside, he was hoping to turn me back to the light. We got into a lightsaber duel over a molten pit; I lost my footing and fell in. I crawled back out. My body was so badly burned that I had to wear this armor for the past twenty-four years." Anakin told her.  
  
"Where is your lightsaber?" Kay asked with sudden interest, she heard so much about them but she has never seen one before.  
  
Anakin took the lightsaber off his belt and walked over to the middle of the room and activated it for her. A silver blade shot out.  
  
"Where's your red one?" Kay asked; this is not the same one that she heard Anakin usually carried on him.  
  
"I gave my old one to Leia, I am in the process of training her in the ways of the jedi." Anakin answered.  
  
Kay was fascinated at the glowing blade. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and walked back over; he showed her the design on the handle. She studied it with great interest.  
  
The holo comm. started to beep for attention, Anakin excused himself and walked over to answer it. Kay stood up and strolled over to the couch, she sat down and waited.  
  
Padme was on the other end. "Angel, did you contact Kay's relatives?" Anakin asked.  
  
Padme shook her head with a look that told Anakin that there was something wrong. "Ani, we have a problem on our hands. The news is not good."  
  
This startled him, "What is it?" Anakin demanded suddenly all concerned.  
  
Padme was not sure how to tell Anakin. "Apparently Nereus has been searching for Kay, since she watched her parents being shot by him, he has been wanting to get his hands on Kay, since her relatives did not know her where she was, Ani he had them killed." Anakin felt like someone just stabbed him with a lightsaber.  
  
"So what is it you suggest we do now?" Anakin was at a loss; he did not know what to tell Kay.  
  
"Find someway to break the news to her gently. I am on my way back, we will have to come up with a new plan." Padme told him.  
  
Anakin acknowledged. He did not like this one at all. "Be careful sweet angel."  
  
"I will Ani" She broke the connection. Anakin stood there for a few minutes trying to find some way to break this news to Kay. Nereus was out to get Kay, since she is the only one who knew who killed her parents. Anakin walked back over to where Kay was sitting on the couch. For once he was glad he had the mask on, she would know something was wrong if she seen the look on his face. Anakin sat down and enfolded Kay in a hug.  
  
"Kay I have some bad news." Anakin began, Kay looked scared. "Nereus had your relatives killed." Silent tears fell down Kay's face. How much more of this could she take, she was only ten, this was not fair.  
  
"Is there something you are not telling me? Why does Nereus want to get you so bad?" Anakin asked. Somehow he knew the answer, he was not able to get all of the jedi children.  
  
Kay swallowed, how to tell him since he killed the Jedi. "My parents told me something, Nereus had information on my parents. They were children off the Jedi."  
  
Anakin suddenly felt cold, so that is why Nereus killed them; he was holding them on black mail, to keep their secret from reaching him. He thought it over; she had nowhere to go. Now what am I going to do, he knew this was his fault, if he was not so wrapped up in killing Jedi, then this would not have happened to Kay. He tapped into the force and felt her presence; Anakin noted that she was force sensitive. He was not going to let the young girl out of his sight.  
  
"Padme is on her way back. We will come up with a new plan than." Anakin told her. He suddenly felt horrible about this. Kay nodded in silence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luke and Gaeriel walked into the Beldon's apartment, Eppie called out from her bedroom, "Let him in Gaeri let Roviden in."  
  
Luke threw Gaeriel a question. She nudged him, "Go on and pretend to be her son."  
  
Luke was unsure, but what choice did he have? Luke walked in to see an old wizened woman sitting up in bed, her face lit up when she saw Luke.  
  
Eppie said, "Roviden, they told me you were dead, but I knew that you weren't."  
  
Luke walked to her side and took her hand into his, "I'm sorry, I had all that work to do with the rebellion."  
  
Eppie nodded, "I knew that is what you were doing." Luke glanced at Gaeriel and mouthed how long has she been like this?  
  
Three years she shot back.  
  
Luke opened himself to the force to get a reading off Eppie, "Someone hurt her. The Empire did this to her." Luke said.  
  
Gaeriel was startled, "Are you sure?"  
  
Luke nodded his head, "Yes." He also noted that Eppie was force sensitive. //Eppie open your mind to me. I will show you how to heal yourself. Eppie nodded as she followed Luke's instructions. He showed her what his father showed him. //may the force be with you Eppie. Eppie left her gratitude before she began to repair herself.  
  
Luke walked out and motioned for Gaeriel to follow him. She did, "What did you do?" Gaeriel asked icily.  
  
"I showed her a healing technique she can use to heal herself. That is all. If Beldon has any questions, he can contact me anytime. She will sleep, maybe even for days at a time." Luke was quick to defend himself.  
  
Gaeriel relaxed when she heard this.  
  
"What happened to her son?" Luke asked.  
  
"He was killed when we tried to repel the Imperials back three years ago." Gaeriel answered.  
  
Luke nodded when he thought about Kay. "Gaeriel, do you know a girl by the name of Kay?"  
  
Gaeriel stiffened. "Yes, Nereus has been looking for her. Do you know where she is, because if you do then I suggest you do not say anything more on her. Nereus will kill her."  
  
Luke nodded, as he understood the warning. This just made the situation much more complicated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Leia and Han walked into Yeorg's office; he looked up and motioned for them to sit. Threepio and Artoo followed them in. "I am not fond of droids, but at this point I'm willing to give it a shot." Yeorg told them.  
  
"Well if any one is good at talking, that would be our golden rod." Han said as he slapped the droid on the shoulder.  
  
Threepio turned his head, but he could not say anything. Leia had reprogrammed him to talk when he was asked too. She turned to Threepio, "Threepio introduce yourself."  
  
He ran his best recording. "I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations. I am programmed in one million forms of communications."  
  
Yeorg nodded impressed, "Ok See Threepio"  
  
"He answers to Threepio" Leia supplied.  
  
"Ok Threepio listen to this." Yeorg played the recording. They sounded like big ugly birds.  
  
Threepio said, "I am sorry sir, but I cannot place the language."  
  
Leia was disappointed but she could not let it show. She jumped when she heard a sound, she looked over at Artoo, "Threepio, isn't that what they sounded like?"  
  
"No, he was 2 frequencies off," Artoo told Threepio off. "Soak your own transistors, I will not tolerate that language." Threepio said.  
  
Yeorg shook his head; "It looks like we have a native speaker on our hands. Leia I want to borrow your droids, between the two of them they could crack the language. I have enough recording to last them late into the night."  
  
Leia and Han nodded, "I would be happy too Prime Minister." Leia said.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Governor Nereus leaned back in his chair. He would have to find out if Skywalker ingested those eggs. If he did then most likely he would have less then 48 hours to hand Skywalker over to the Ssi Ruuk. How was he supposed to get a diagnosis off of the young commander without getting him suspicious? He would come up with something.  
  
He was confused on why Padme wanted to contact the Shrans. It could only mean one thing. She knew where Kay was. That was the only answer he could come up with, in this case he would have to move with caution because, if he had figured out Vader, then he knew that he would not let the young girl out of his sights. The young girl had witnessed him killing her parents, he was not too worried until some one started an investigation on the murder, now they were close to finding out that he did it. There was only one thing that would point the murder on him. He had paid off Kay's friends, if she showed up then they were to notify him at once.  
  
He commed his Secretary, "Ari, I have an errand for you to run." Ari walked in, he handed her the disk and access codes. After Ari sent off the details to the Ssi Ruuk about how he was going to get them onto the planet with out anyone the wiser. He would find some way to take care of the young Jedi girl. He was pretty sure that Vader was with her at this moment. How to get past Vader was another subject all together.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Dev looked over the instructions on how Nereus was going to get Skywalker to them. He was planning on having an unmarked shuttle pick them up and take them planet side. He nodded in approval. Yes that was the safest bet on how to get Skywalker out with no one the wiser. He glanced down at his hand, he could not remember on how it had become injured.  
  
Firwirrung looked at Dev. "What is the plan?"  
  
Dev replied, "Governor Nereus will have an unmarked shuttle pick us up some time tomorrow afternoon. He will hand over Skywalker then."  
  
Blue Scaled nodded in approval; yes they were going to get their young fully trained jedi soon. He rubbed his claws together.  
  
Dev looked over as he suddenly realized something. Will his masters just throw push him aside with their trails? "Master, you will not just throw me away like this will you?"  
  
Firwirrung answered, making Dev's heart stopped. "Dev how could you question us like this? You have proven yourself more than a few times."  
  
Dev nodded at his reassurance, he knew that he was going to get his fighter droid, but how badly did he really want it? Not badly enough he suddenly thought. He wanted to keep serving his masters this way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Padme walked into the apartment. She looked over to see Kay leaning against Anakin; she must've fallen asleep on him Padme thought as she strolled silently up to the couch sitting down beside her husband. She took Anakins free hand into her own.  
  
Padme noted that her husband is probably beating himself up right about now. What to tell Anakin to reassure him, she had no idea what to say. Anakin spoke up.  
  
"Her parents were children of the jedi." Anakin said quietly. She noted that he had turned down his voice modulator so he would not wake Kay up.  
  
Padme looked over startled. This made the whole situation worse for him. She knew that he must have been giving himself the once over by now. "Please Ani, try to put this into respective. The damage had already been done, now you have a chance to fix things even though it will never be the same again."  
  
Anakin thought it over; he knew that Padme was trying her best to help him.  
  
Padme did not mention the part about Nereus handing their son over to the enemy. That is the last thing she needs to be telling him. She wasn't sure if she could stop her husband from going down Nereus's throat. Gaeriel had approached her earlier, after Ari told her what Nereus was planning to do. Padme began to think about the Governor, he has not realized how dangerous his web was starting to get. Padme thought with a bitter laugh. Wait until Anakin finds out about his new little façade.  
  
Anakin glanced at her, "What part do you find funny?" Anakin asked in disbelief.  
  
Padme shook her head, how to tell Anakin without getting himself upset. "Anakin, I am not sure if I should tell you what the governor has up his sleeve now. I am not sure if I could keep you from going down his throat." She added this last part in hoping he will drop the subject. Too late she realized. She noted that Anakin was silent before speaking. That was not a good sign.  
  
"What is he up to now?" Anakin asked, it seemed not to stop where Governor Nereus is concerned; it must be bad if Padme feels that she could not stop him.  
  
Padme squeezed his hand in warning. "Before I say anything, you have to promise me, not to do anything rash." Padme pleaded.  
  
Anakin knew that if his wife was pleading then it was not good. "Ok, I promise not to do anything rash."  
  
Padme took a deep breath, "Nereus has given the Ssi Ruuk 8 hours and he is going to hand Luke over to them." She felt Anakin tense. She squeezed his hand again to keep him in check as he thought.  
  
So that is whom they were going to move through Anakin thought. He felt his wife give his hand another squeeze, hoping he would not do anything foolish. He glanced down at Kay, the new responsibility presented to him. Now he decided to take Kay on as his responsibility and that meant keeping her away from Nereus. Now what to do about Luke? He knew his son was good at handling himself on the other hand things can go wrong.  
  
"Anakin?" Padme asked. Anakin glanced at his wife as she broke his thoughts. "What are we going to do about Kay? She has no where to go that is safe." Padme told him.  
  
Anakin nodded, "I have been thinking about that. I have decided until we repel the Ssi Ruuk, that I am not going to let her out of my sights." Anakin said with finality. Padme knew that is what he would do, but she had to still ask.  
  
"Ok, what about after? She's force sensitive isn't she? Maybe a few training tips or something." Padme said.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe there is one of her friends who would be willing to take her in after all of this is done." Anakin was not so sure he believed his own words. In truth for some reason he was becoming attached to the young girl.  
  
"Anakin, I can tell what is going on. It is something your masters told you long ago. Not too become attached to the one person you are protecting." Padme reminded her husband. After what they went through, it was a wonder he was not kicked out of the Academy.  
  
Anakin was silent as he thought it over, he knew Padme was right, but it felt like the force was telling him to do this. "I'm pretty sure someone would be willing to take her in. If she lived with us her life would be always in danger because of me. You are most likely in danger because of me." Anakin replied a little too quietly to Padme's liking, she did not like that last part.  
  
"Ani, I have chosen to stay by your side no matter how bad things get. Remember? Our vows of marriage?" Padme pleaded her husband to rethink things.  
  
Anakin was silent before he said anything else. Padme has decided to stay by my side no matter how bad the situation got, but Kay did not. "I will think things over some more. I have been thinking about adopting Kay, but I will leave that decision up to her."  
  
This took Padme off guard; this was the last thing she would hear him say. "You might not get it because of who you are. How would Luke and Leia feel?" Padme warned him.  
  
Anakin knew that already, yes the other part about how Luke and Leia would feel about this was something else entirely. He didn't know how they would feel on the whole situation. "I don't know, maybe this is a bad idea."  
  
Padme thought it over, is it a possibility that Anakin was beginning to act like a father towards the girl? After missing their children grow up, maybe that is why he felt like. On the other hand, it is a possibility he could be doing this just out of guilt. "Are you thinking about doing this out of guilt, or is it because you have begun to act like a father to her?" Padme suddenly threw at him. She wanted to see how he would react to this question. His answer came fast.  
  
"I am beginning to become attached to her, more out of father than guilt" Anakin replied.  
  
Just had she thought, he was feeling a little guilty, he missed being a father on his two children "Ani, promise me you will really think things threw on this." Padme begged, what would Leia and Luke say if they knew what their father was thinking about doing.  
  
"It feels so right." Anakin argued; he suddenly felt Kay begin to stir. "We will finish this conversation later."  
  
Padme took that as his cue that Kay was starting to wake up. "Trust me, I will have plenty more to say later. Promise me you will consult Luke and Leia on this." She said.  
  
"I will, since this also involves them." Anakin told her as much.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Han and Luke met with Commander Thanas and Nereus, what Han could not understand is why the Governor was so insistent to be here.  
  
"Commander Skywalker, General Solo, is everything going well?" Nereus asked. He did a quick scan on Skywalker, all readings indicated near perfect health. He noted that he had swallowed the six-year-old egg pod. Now he needed to know if the eggs were pliable. He sent a report to his waiting med techs. While he waited he listened to the tactics the three were coming up with.  
  
Commander Skywalker said, "What if you split up our fighters, half and half? That way we could cut loses."  
  
Commander Thanas keyed in Skywalker's request. They watched, as a minimal amount was lost. "Yes, that will work out fine." Thanas said.  
  
Yes Luke thought, that was a good way too handle that situation.  
  
Commander Thanas turned his attention to the Gorvernor, "All our fighters are repaired, and they are just waiting for the order."  
  
Nereus acknowledged, "Excellent Commander." The attack will never come Nereus thought, that is if they held their word. Which he highly doubted it? If they got Skywalker and still attacked, then they would have to come up with a different plan. The problem was he did not expect the alliance ships to cooperate with the Imperial forces if they found out that he handed their Commander over to the enemy.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the report came back on Skywalker, it showed two new lives that were struggling to survive. Well he thought, looks like my plan is going to work out after all. Even just one would be deadly. The cough would come in about 6 - 8 hours from now. By tomorrow night young Skywalker you will be dead. He knew that Skywalker would eventually pass through the landing field.  
  
Han watched Nereus closely as a call came in; he wondered what that was about. He knew he could not trust him after what he did to Kay. He hoped that Padme contacted her relatives by now.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they all stood up and shook hands; next time they talked it would be directing the battle.  
  
Luke and Han walked out. Han turned to eye Luke, "Tell me what I missed in there?"  
  
Luke eyed his friend, "You mean the compliment Thanas gave me?"  
  
Han raised an eyebrow, "Yes that would put it just about right. Tell me you did not enjoy getting a compliment from an Imperial?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "Trust me Han, I think he is on the verge of defecting over, he thinks like an Imperial more out of habit."  
  
Han thought it over, "Do you trust him? Look me in the eye and tell me you trust him?"  
  
Luke stopped and glanced away, "No Han, I don't think I can trust him quit yet." Luke said with a sly grin.  
  
Han watched as Luke checked a dark alley, he noted that his hand was near his lightsaber. "Expecting trouble Luke?" Han asked.  
  
Luke replied, "Yes, Gaeriel told me that Nereus is planning to hand me over the Ssi Ruuk."  
  
Han smirked, "How would Anakin feel if he found out?"  
  
That stopped Luke, as he looked Han in the eyes, "I don't think I would be able to stop him from going down Nereus's throat." Luke truthfully told Han.  
  
Han's smirk grew even wider, as he thought about Kay, Padme and Luke. Oh yes the Governor was in for a real shock of his life. Luke suddenly nudged Han, they quickly slipped into some bushes as Nereus and Thanas walked by. There was something in Nereus step, Luke thought. He suddenly drew his conclusion.  
  
"He's beginning to panic." Luke whispered.  
  
Han shot his friend an I don't believe it stare. "Him?"  
  
"It's just starting to set in." Luke said with a look of complete confidence.  
  
Han watched Nereus's retreating back; he's hiding it well. Luke and Han walked back out after the two disappeared into the dark.  
  
"Han, I know what your intentions are for Leia." Han was about to defend himself, "Just don't let her down." Luke finished.  
  
Han sighed in relief. Yes, it was obvious between him and Leia, Luke saw it, he guessed that the rest of her family saw it too. He was surprised that Anakin did not give that little chat that every father had given him so far. Then again, Anakin might not feel the need to. "I won't." Han promised.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia met with Prime Minister Captison and Senator Beldon. Leia noted with some amusement that they were taking a risk, she was quite used to taking when it came to these things. They walked over to an empty speeder, Yeorg climbed into the driver's side, as Beldon sat across from Leia.  
  
"Leia, please be sure to thank Commander Skywalker what he did for my wife. He will know what I am talking about." Beldon said, he wanted to say brother, but someone could be listening in.  
  
Leia nodded, "I will relay the message to him." Yeorg took off, as they began to circle the city.  
  
"We are taking a big chance meeting you like this. There is a rebellion on the planet that is ready to rise, when they heard that Lord Vader defected, they thought this might be their chance to retake Bakura." Yeorg said.  
  
Leia nodded, she knew that he refrained himself from saying Anakin, she could feel it. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind as her hand slide down to her lightsaber.  
  
"Did you want me to talk to the resistance cells, bring them together, give a little talk or something?" Leia asked with sudden interest.  
  
"Yes, we thought that might be most appropriate." Beldon said, he could not help but notice that Leia's hand was covering the butt end of her fathers' old lightsaber.  
  
"Are you expecting trouble?" Beldon added.  
  
Leia shook her head; they knew that she was beginning to train in the Jedi ways. "I'm not sure." She replied truthfully, just out of old habit she glanced over her shoulder. Just as she expected it was Nereus.  
  
Yeorg noticed this too, they were being flagged over, there was nowhere to go and they all knew it as Yeorg pulled over. The three climbed out as Nereus walked up to them. "Princess Leia, I am surprised to see you here." Nereus said with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
"This is a pleasure drive Governor." Leis said as her hand covered the butt of the lightsaber.  
  
Nereus noticed this action, what she was doing with a lightsaber he could not figure that part out. "Yes, it could've been, but when one goes radio silent, it draws suspicion. Why do you carry a lightsaber?" Nereus asked with curiosity.  
  
Orn and Yeorg smirked, what he forgot a week ago at the dinner, could only get him killed.  
  
Leia smiled, "My secret, if you found, it will get you killed." Drop it Nereus, she thought.  
  
Nereus decided to press a little further. "One cannot hide secrets forever my dear princess."  
  
Yeorg snorted when he heard this, Nereus really got confused. If only he knew, Yeorg thought.  
  
"What is so funny Prime Minister? Place Leia Organa, Yeorg Captison and Orn Beldon under arrest." He commanded his guards.  
  
Leia drew her lightsaber, a red blade shot out and she aimed it at Nereus. "All of you stay back, or we will see how the daughter of Vader pulls out a punishment." Leia yelled, to this point she didn't care anymore.  
  
Nereus's blood drained from his face as he realized something. This was not good he thought; he was already in deep with Vader about his wife. Now this, so that is why Beldon and Captison were smirking, they knew.  
  
He noticed that one of his guards was aiming his blaster at her. Leia felt her danger sense flare; she quickly turned into the stun bolt and deflected it back at the guard, he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Well I see that your father has been teaching you. I am surprised to see you carry his blade. Does that mean he built a new one?" Nereus asked; he was trying to keep her attention from her noticing that another guard was taking careful aim.  
  
"Yes he did." Leia answered. Yeorg noticed that another guard was closing in on Leia, he went to shout out a warning but Leia already felt the guards intent as she swiftly blocked the bolt and sent another guard slumping to the ground. She smirked, "Anyone else would like to try?" She asked as her gaze landed on the other two guards. She watched as the guards ran into the woods, she turned and smiled. She knew they feared her father, so they were not willing to take the chance of having him be angry with them.  
  
"Well, Governor, I think you know your position in this. I suggest you take your guards cue and start running." Leia said completely amused.  
  
"I think not princess, I have you at a disadvantage, you see I have promised I would hand Commander Skywalker over to the Ssi Ruuk." Nereus smiled.  
  
Leia's face fell as she began to think about her brother, "Yes, I would suggest you start running for the hills. You have promised something that will get my father upset with you even more. You see Governor Luke is my twin brother." Nereus froze when he heard this. "That's right Governor, you have just handed over Vader's only son to the enemy." Leia repeated with grim finality.  
  
Yeorg grinned as he walked over and took up a blaster, and trained it on Nereus. "Well I suggest we go take a little visit to Vader, I think he would be most displeased with you."  
  
Leia was silent. "I don't think that is a good idea Yeorg."  
  
Yeorg was surprised, "Why Leia? Is there something you are not telling me?"  
  
Before Leia had a chance to answer, "Yes indeed there is something she forgot to mention. The only reason she hesitates is because her father is with Kay at this moment is he not?" Nereus said with hands raised over his head.  
  
Leia stiffened, "How did you figure that one out?"  
  
"After your mother asked me about it." Nereus asked with a smug grin, he knew how to get to Kay now; his answer was standing in front of him with a red lightsaber activated.  
  
"I would never betray Kay like this, or my family for that matter." Leia replied Icily, "maybe we should take you somewhere neutral. But rest assured Kay will not attend, you are a prisoner of war and will be treated like one."  
  
Nereus realized that she would not be so easily taken into account, especially since she had the upper hand and she knew it. Yes he thought; there was no way out of this now. He would have to endure Vader's wraith on this one.  
  
Yeorg was startled when he heard the 10-year-old child's name, "You mean that she has been found? There has been an investigation on her parents murder."  
  
Leia glanced at him then turned her gaze back to Nereus, "He's your murderer."  
  
Yeorg put his angry gaze on Nereus, "How could you do that to a 10-year-old- child?"  
  
Nereus replied with a sneer, "She is a Jedi child."  
  
Leia groaned when she heard this. "My father must be giving himself the once over by now." She could not be there to help him though this.  
  
Orn looked over startled at the name of the 10-year-old child, plus he knew that Leia was right. Her father had turned back to the lightside and was now trying to clean up his mess. Orn glanced from Yeorg to Leia, "I know just the place. Leia get a hold of your father and have him meet us there. I am sure he would like to have a few choice words with Nereus here."  
  
Leia nodded as Orn told her the place to go. She was surprised a little by it but then again, it might be a good place after all. She pointed her lightsaber at Nereus, "Get into the speeder Nereus, if I were you, I would not try anything." Her voice was full of warning. Nereus nodded in grim understanding. It was all over for him and he knew it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Dev boarded the unmarked Imperial shuttle after his masters had boarded. He felt it, this was it, Skywalker would give them the power to over take the whole galaxy. He felt really excited about meeting another of his kind. He could talk to Skywalker; they would be able to exchange stories. Another thought caught up to him as the pilot lifted them off the platform, what if his masters did throw him to the side? What if they did not need his services anymore? This part scared, he had no where else to go and most likely they would give him his long await reward, he would get his fighter droid. But at what cost?  
  
Firwirrung looked over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong Dev?"  
  
Dev shook his head as his master's words broke his thoughts, "No master. I am happy to have another of my kind for company." Dev replied with excitement.  
  
Firwirrung nodded his head; he could feel the truth behind Dev's words. Dev looked out the window at the fleet and the million of stars he could see out in the distance. Yes, he was happy and he could not ask for more. But the other part kept nagging his mind, something to do with his hand and how he injured it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Padme and Anakin were sitting at the table discussing on how to handle Kay's situation. She knew what Anakin wanted to do, and truth be told she was all for it. But the other question kept bugging her, how would Kay, Luke and Leia feel about it. She glanced over at Kay who was standing over by the window. Padme was surprised; the girl was beginning to take on some of Anakins' latest traits. The holocomm began to beep for attention; Padme stood up and answered it. Leia was on the other end.  
  
"Mother, is father there at the moment? I need to talk to him, it's important." Leia said.  
  
Padme nodded as she called Anakin over to the transmission field. Padme walked over to Kay, she would take this time to ask her a few questions. She knew that the girl was starting to look up to Anakin.  
  
Kay looked over as Padme approached her; she kneeled to eye level with her. "Kay may I ask you something? You can be open and honest with me."  
  
Kay nodded yes all curious, "What did you want to ask?"  
  
Padme took a deep breath, ok here it goes. "How do you feel about Anakin? Do you like him?"  
  
Kay nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes, I feel safe in his presence. I like him a lot."  
  
Padme nodded, she kind off figured that already. But she still had to ask. "Kay, do you know any close friend that would not mind taking you in, once this is all over and sorted out?"  
  
Kay glanced away, deep in her heart she really wanted to stay with Anakin and Padme, but she knew it was too much too hope for. She glanced back at Padme, "I'm not sure." Kay answered with some regret in her voice.  
  
Padme looked Kay in the eyes. "What is troubling you sweetie?"  
  
Kay looked unsure, she glanced over as Anakin approached them, and she waited until he kneeled by his wife's side. What if they said no? Kay thought frantically. She did not want to give her hopes up. There was only one way to know for sure. Kay threw her arms around Anakins' neck as she whispered. "Adopt me." Anakins arms went around her shoulders.  
  
Padme starred at Kay, as it fully sank in. The young girl wanted to be adopted by her and Anakin; there was no doubt and question in her heart. What to tell Kay, she did not want to give the girl false hope.  
  
Padme spoke, "Anakin wants to adopt you, and to tell you the truth, I'm all for it" Padme glanced at Anakin, "we still need to consult Luke and Leia on how they would feel if we did adopt you."  
  
Anakin nodded as he felt his heart swoon, he did not even need to ask Kay, she brought it up herself. There was still the question of will the courts allow this to take place.  
  
Kay nodded in understanding; she did not want to keep her hopes up to high.  
  
"Speaking of Leia, her Captison and Beldon are holding Nereus prisoner of war at the old abandoned Bakura garrison. Leia's asked for my presence. Angel could you watch Kay for me while I'm away?" Anakin said.  
  
"Yes Ani, nothing will happen to her." Padme reassured her husband.  
  
Anakin acknowledged as Kay disengaged her arms from around his neck. He stood up, "I will be back soon." Anakin said as he left the apartment.  
  
Padme watched Anakin leave; she turned her gaze back to Kay. "Kay lets have a talk." She took Kays hand; and led her over to the table; she sat down opposite of the young girl.  
  
Padme watched the young girl, "Kay, I do not want to shoot down your hopes. I feel that I should be truthful with you. There is a chance that the courts could say no because of who Anakin is. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it. I just hope that Luke and Leia feel the same way."  
  
Kay nodded her head. She knew what Padme said was the truth. Padme did not want her to keep her hopes up too high. "I know," Kay whispered. "I don't even know why I asked, but it feels right."  
  
Padme listened as Kay poured her heart out on how she felt, she could see it on Kay's face, she really wanted for this to happen. Padme began to think about what they needed to fight to get Kay's custody. Padme stood up and walked in behind Kay, she placed her hands on the young girls shoulders. "We will do what ever we must to get custody of you." Padme told her truthfully, Anakin's right, this does feel right.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia looked over to watch her father stroll into the room. She walked over and enfolded him in a hug. "Please don't lose it with Nereus." Leia pleaded.  
  
Yeorg and Orn were standing off to the side, watching Anakin return the hug. Yup, Yeorg thought, he has definitely changed.  
  
Anakin broke away from Leia and walked over to Nereus who was tied to a chair. Anakin towered over Nereus. "Well Governor, I see that warning I gave you last week was not enough. Is there anything else you are forgetting to tell us?" Anakin said with grave finality.  
  
Nereus shook his head, he'll lose it for sure if he found out that his son was about to die from the parasites that he infected Luke with. He realized it was too late; the Ssi Ruuk will land with in the hour and take Luke with them back to their ship. "Yes, there is, I have infected Skywalker with two parasites that will eat him from the inside out. The Ssi Ruuk will be landing with in the hour to pick up Luke and take him back with them." Nereus said with complete fear in his voice and eyes.  
  
Anakin's hand was twitching to use his lightsaber, but he also remembered that he could not lose it. He promised his family and the Alliance Leaders that he would behave on this mission.  
  
Leia's hand flew over her mouth as tears streaked down her face, "Luke," she whispered.  
  
Anakin glanced back at his daughter as he caught sight of her reactions. "How long before the parasites kill him?" Anakin asked as he turned his very angry gaze back to Nereus.  
  
"Less than twelve hours." Nereus replied. If anything having the sith lord tower over you like that was not an easy thing to face, especially when you are dealing with an angry father.  
  
Anakin was disgusted and infuriated with Nereus. He walked over to Leia as he enfolded her in a hug, Anakin wiped the tears away as he reassured his daughter. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." Anakin also said this to reassure himself.  
  
Leia nodded as her hands went around his shoulders to return the hug. Anakin broke away, "We will finish this later Nereus, for your sake, my son better be alive by the time I find him." Nereus was shaking as he watched Vader leave the room at a fast pace. Anakin was determined to make it back before the pickup time was to occur. He got into the speeder and took off to the landing field.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Threepio stood by Artoo's side as he listened to the tapes that Prime Minister Captison had left them. They had been here for five hours now, and he knew that he was on the verge of cracking the language. The tape ended, Artoo reached out with his arm, but he came up one meter short. Artoo beeped.  
  
"Of course you cannot reach it, it is not my fault you were designed that way. Even Prime Minister Captison admitted that droids were useful." Threepio continued to say as he changed the tapes and played the tape.  
  
"Wait what was that?" Threepio asked as he replayed that last part. //Realign your ship with ours and we will take you planet side. //We attack within the hour; he heard one of the Ssi Ruuk say in his own language.  
  
"Oh no, we must warn master Luke." Threepio reran the tapes at high speed as he translated everything that was said.  
  
Threepio glanced over as Gaeriel walked in; she walked up to Artoo.  
  
She felt weird talking to a droid who could not talk back except beeps and whistles. "Artoo, do you know where Luke Skywalker is?"  
  
Artoo acknowledged as he rolled over to a terminal and plugged in. He began to beep excitedly, as he made contact with his master's signal up to the flurry.  
  
"He says that he is over at the café, by landing pad twelve." Threepio translated.  
  
Gaeriel nodded, "Threepio I want you to head back to your apartment. Artoo come with me."  
  
Threepio acknowledged as he walked out of the room, Artoo followed Gaeriel, and led her to the café where Luke was.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Han Luke and Chewie walked into the café near Landing Pad twelve. Luke's shuttle was half an hour late. Luke walked over to a terminal and punched in his access codes to the flurry. //This is Commander Skywalker, is all the ships in place?  
  
10 seconds later, there was a reply. //Yes commander, this is Lt Shern, is there something I can help you with?  
  
//Yes, is Captain Antillies available? Luke asked.  
  
Lt Shern replied, //Captain Antillies is unavailable; he is busy at the moment.  
  
Luke asked //When will my shuttle land?  
  
Lt Shern came back //in half an hour sir.  
  
Luke replied //Thank you, one more question, does the fleet know that I am Vader's son?  
  
//Yes sir. Sorry to hear that someone let it slip. Luke broke the connection. Luke walked back over to Han and Chewie, "The shuttle will land with half an hour." Luke told them.  
  
Han nodded in acknowledgment, "We'll wait until you board your shuttle." Han did not like the idea leaving Luke here by himself. He had overheard that someone let it slip that Luke was the son of Vader. He was not sure whom it was, but the word was sure getting around to everyone.  
  
Luke heard whispers. First woman, "Is that Commander Skywalker? I heard that he is Lord Vader's son." Second woman, "Yes I also heard that Leia Organa is his twin sister." Luke could not wait to get off the planet. "Thanks, do you guys want to grab something to eat while we wait?"  
  
Han nodded as Chewie voiced his agreement. They walked over and ordered 4 greasy looking subs. While they waited Gaeriel walked into the café, with Artoo following her. Luke glanced over as he felt her enter; he motioned her over. Gaeriel sat down as Han made room for her at the table.  
  
"Gaeri, what are you doing here?" Luke asked with sudden concern, she should not be here.  
  
Luke turned to Artoo, "Artoo, put Gaeriel and Eppie on your obey command list." Artoo whistled in acknowledgment.  
  
Gaeriel shook her head, "You're in danger Luke, your father is on his way here. Nereus has infected you with." She did not get a chance to finish her sentence, as she was interrupted by a scream that came from inside the kitchen.  
  
Luke stretched out with the force as he felt four alien presences and one human that reeked of Ssi Ruuk.  
  
"Han the Ssi Ruuk are in the kitchen." Luke said as four Aliens with Dev on a leash walked out.  
  
Dev spoke, "Come with us and hurry."  
  
Luke replied, "I am not going with you, turn back to the lightside and I will help you."  
  
Han was startled as he starred at Dev, that kid was force sensitive? Han and Chewie stood up; they were not about to let them take off with their friend.  
  
Luke stretched out with the force and brushed Dev's presence, just as he thought, Dev was dabbling in the darkside. Luke wrapped his will against Dev's, and blasted it with light.  
  
Dev staggered as he came within his right mind. He knew that Luke had done something to him.  
  
"Do not give into your anger, it will lead you to the darkside." Luke shouted. "Han get Gaeriel out of here." Luke ordered.  
  
"No way, I'm not leaving you here. What do I tell Anakin?" Han asked, he did not like where this conversation was going.  
  
"Tell my father, that I ordered you out as your commanding officer. I have to help Dev." Luke shot back.  
  
"I counter command that order Commander." Han argued.  
  
"I'm pulling rank, get out of here General." Luke finalized.  
  
Han and Chewie took Gaeriel outside, as Artoo followed them out.  
  
Gaeriel just remembered the message Anakin had told her. "Han, Luke's in more trouble then he thinks."  
  
Han was startled, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that Nereus has infected Luke with two parasites, and he has ten hours to live." Gaeriel replied with regret.  
  
"What? Why didn't you speak up?" Chewie howled in distress.  
  
"I was about to when I was so rudely interrupted." Gaeriel replied in her defense.  
  
"Ok, never mind that." Han ran back into the café, but Luke and the Ssi Ruuk were gone.  
  
------------------------------------- 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Dev leaned over Skywalker as he placed his hand over the place his master had hit him with his tail. //Skywalker, can you hear me? If you don't wake up they will kill you.  
  
Dev glanced at his master, "Dev are you not happy?" Firwirrung asked.  
  
Dev nodded with the right amount of enthusiasm. "Yes master I am happy, I'm just worried about your wound. He hurt you." He put what he guessed just the right amount of concern in his voice.  
  
Firwirrung said something softly that Dev could not catch. "As long as you're sure?"  
  
Dev nodded as he repeated, "He hurt you."  
  
//Skywalker can you hear me? Dev placed his hand over Skywalker's wound, or so he thought it was his wound. It was almost healed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they landed, Dev noted that they had only brought one stretcher with them. He hefted Skywalker over his shoulders as he trudged down to the room with the new chair. Every step he took, he felt more hopeless that they were not going to get out of this. His back began to hurt, but he took pleasure in the pain. It was his fault he knew, he remembered how his hand was injured. His master had stuck a knife in it.  
  
He walked up to the chair, and placed Skywalker on it.  
  
"Well done Dev, you are strong indeed." Blue Scale said.  
  
Manipulative praise, now Dev recognized it. He walked over to Firwirrung and placed his hand on his arm to show his concern.  
  
"Dev, I think it is time to receive your fighter droid." His master said.  
  
Dev froze; they were not buying this. "What do you mean?" Dev asked with fear.  
  
"I think it is time for your reward, I will stick the tubes in like I had promised." Firwirrung replied.  
  
"Don't you smell yourself human, you are reeking off treachery." Blue Scale pointed out.  
  
Dev ran to Skywalker and put his hands around the Jedi's throat. "You won't get your wish this time." Dev yelled out as he began to strangle Skywalker. His next words died on his tongue as the lights went out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luke was controlling the now confused P'w'ecks; they had unwittingly smashed their tails into the controls. Luke stretched out his hand; he knew his lightsaber had to be near by. He suddenly felt the comforting weight of his lightsaber.  
  
He stood up as he quickly activated the green blade. "Dev, find some place to take cover." Luke yelled, as p'w'ecks charged Luke. He quickly sliced them in half.  
  
Luke watched as the big blue one and the smaller brown one ran out. Luke choked a cough back. There must be something in the air that was beginning to irritate his lungs.  
  
Dev looked over in awe mixed with concern, "Are you alright?"  
  
Luke nodded, "I'm fine, there must be something in the air. You must be used to it by now." Dev flinched as he was reminded at how long he had been with them.  
  
"Why did they run?" Luke asked.  
  
"They are afraid to die while off of their world." Dev answered.  
  
"Ok, how do we get off?" Luke asked as he swallowed another cough.  
  
"The unmarked Imperial shuttle in the hanger bay should still be there." Dev replied, maybe there was a way out of here after all.  
  
Luke nodded, "Ok, we'll head down there and hope that the shuttle is still there." Luke said, as the cough got a little stronger.  
  
Dev glanced at Luke all concerned. Something was wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padme glanced over as Threepio walked into the apartment. She was sitting on the couch with Kay leaning against Padme. There was something wrong, but what? She heard that the Ssi-Ruuk will be attacking with in half an hour, she could do nothing, she had to stay and protect Kay.  
  
"Mistress Padme, the Ssi-Ruuk will be attacking in half an hour." Threepio informed her.  
  
"Yes I already know." Padme replied. The sirens have been going off for the past few minutes now. She patted her blaster that she always carried around with her in the old days. The old days when the Trade Federation attacked her home world while she was the elected Queen ruler. The day she met her husband when he was only nine years old and she was sixteen. Ten years later she went seeking for the Jedi's help once more, Obi Wan and Anakin were assigned that mission. She sighed, they fell in love, when Anakin began to train as a jedi, he was forbidden to love, and yet it happened anyway, they kept it secret, when Obi Wan found out, Padme was sure that he would kick Anakin out of the jedi temple, but instead he kept his silence about the relationship. A year later they married, 3 months just before everything fell apart that is when she got pregnant with Luke and Leia.  
  
Padme remembered that awful day that would change her life forever. Obi Wan told her that Anakin had died at the hands of Lord Darth Vader, she told Obi Wan that she was pregnant with jedi twins. Obi Wan suggested that once they were born, they should be separated to lead different lives. The twins found each other twenty years later, they didn't know they were brother and sister at the time. Three years after they met, she heard that Leia kissed Luke while on Hoth just to get a rise out of Han. She smirked, if Leia knew then, that kiss would've never happened. It's a year later, and she learns that Obi Wan had lied to her about Anakin, now she was back with her twins and husband.  
  
She sighed as she glanced at the young girl that was leaning against her, and now there was a chance they could be adding to the family, if everything worked out in the end then Kay would be a Skywalker.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Han, Chewie and Gaeriel ran up to the speeder that was just pulling up, what to tell Anakin Han did not even want to think about it. He grimaced as he caught sight of the black mask and armor.  
  
Han stood stalk still as he was about to deliver bad news, "Anakin, I am sorry, but the Ssi-Ruuk got Luke. Chewie and I are about to board the Falcon; you are welcome to come. Somehow I don't think that shuttle is coming down that was suppose to pick up Luke and take him back to the carrier."  
  
Anakin stiffened as he heard this. His son was with the enemy and was going to die if he did not reach him soon. "I will come." Sirens began to go off. Han and Chewie got in, "Gaeriel, could you do me a favor and check on Padme and Kay for me? Leia is at the old Bakura garrison, holding Nereus prisoner of war. Your Uncle and Beldon are there as well." Anakin asked.  
  
Gaeriel smiled, as she nodded, "Sure." Anakin lifted the speeder and took off into the direction of the Falcon.  
  
Nereus was out of the way, Gaeriel thought; the rebellion was beginning to rise as they took down stormtroopers left and right. The plan was when this was all over they would join the Alliance, they were planning on taking over the Imperial garrison. Oh yes Gaeriel thought, this should get interesting.  
  
She walked towards a speeder, as Artoo followed her, oh right, she almost forgot about him. She took Artoo with her. She planned to leave him at the apartment with Padme.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Anakin pulled up to the falcon as Han and Chewie bolted up the ramp to get the systems online. Anakin walked in as the ships engines came off standby. He heard Han muttered, "For once she is not up to her old tricks." Anakin smirked; yes he had heard so much about this ship. Now he was on it. Interesting, he thought that Han would never let him on his ship.  
  
Anakin walked up to the cockpit. Han glanced over his shoulder, "General you better strap down. Because we are about to be gone." He sat down in the passengers seat.  
  
That brought another smile to his lips; no one knew about his secret commission that Ackbar gave him before they left. Only a few people knew about it. They probably thought that Ackbar was off his rocker.  
  
Han climbed hard for space, "Chewie get to the guns, take the dorsal, the shielding is better."  
  
Chewie acknowledged as he left. Anakin gestured to the oversized co-pilot seat, "May I." He asked.  
  
Han nodded, "By all means."  
  
Anakin sat in the oversized co-pilots seat and punched in codes to the Alliance frequency, well it was about time everyone found out about his commission.  
  
"Before you say anything, the fleet knows about your relationship to Luke and Leia." Han told him.  
  
Anakin had already guessed that was about to happen, he wondered who let that part slip. "This is General Anakin Skywalker, all squad leaders report in."  
  
"This is rogue leader, standing by." Wedge reported in with a smirk on his lips, so Anakin decided to let his true name come out. Here it comes, Wedge thought, Vader directing the Alliance Forces, and this was a kick in the teeth to the Imperials to have their ex-chief commander direct rebel forces.  
  
"This is Grey leader, standing by." Commander Matthews reported in, he was a little surprised to hear Vader use the name Skywalker, or maybe that was his real name and Luke was allowed to retain his true last name.  
  
"This is red leader standing by." Captain Cheries reported in. The general part confused her; did the Alliance Leaders activate a commission for him?  
  
"This is gold leader, standing by." Colonel Frances reported in, hmm, She knew that she was not the only one confused by the general part. She heard it in the other voices except for Rogue Leader. Captain Antillies must've known the whole time and said nothing about it.  
  
"This is blue leader, standing by." General Kern reported in. He was confused, how did Vader retain the rank of General? Why was nothing said about this?  
  
""Stay in current positions until further notice." Anakin told them. He heard clicks over the comlink come back in acknowledgement.  
  
Anakin switched to Wedge's private line to his x-wing. "Captain Antillies, Luke is being held prisoner aboard the main Ssi-Ruuk warship." He trusted Antillies.  
  
"Are you sure General?" Wedge asked in confusion.  
  
"I am positive, Captain. Han and I plan to sneak aboard to get him off. We need Rogue Squadron to run interference, if that is not too much to ask?" Anakin put it.  
  
"No problem sir, Rogue Squadron is used to running unscheduled interferences." Wedge replied with another smirk on his lips.  
  
"Good, I knew I could count on you. We'll be going aboard sometime during the battle. Just wait for my signal" Anakin replied.  
  
"Yes sir." Wedge smiled, now what better time to sneak aboard while during the confusion of battle; no one kept track of who was where.  
  
Anakin switched to the Alliance frequency, "Flurry, what is your current position?"  
  
"We are Alpha eight one kilo charlie." Manchisco answered. Anakin noted that she was beside Thanas's flagship. He checked on the other ships that were part of the task force. He noted where every one of them was.  
  
He switched to the Imperial/Alliance frequency, "Commander Thanas, this General Skywalker, Commander Skywalker is busy at the moment, to be directing forces, I am second in command of the Alliance Task force, I only ask for your cooperation."  
  
Anakin knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do later.  
  
"This is Commander Thanas. Anakin? Is that you? I thought you were dead?" Thanas said in a confused voice.  
  
"We will talk about what happened later Pter, right now we have a battle to direct." Anakin said with regret in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry to hear what happened with your son, I just hope everything works out in the end for you." Thanas said, he knew what Nereus told him; he was to keep Vader from climbing aboard the Ssi Ruuk warship, but he could not go against his old friend like that.  
  
"Thanks old friend, if I know my son for one thing, he is good at getting out of tight spots." Anakin replied.  
  
Han looked over startled as he mouthed old friend? There was a lot of confusion coming over the comlink.  
  
"May I remind everyone that we are suppose to keep the comlink silent now?" Anakin asked.  
  
Everyone fell silent as they heard this.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia was sitting in a chair, watching Nereus stare right back at her. She did not like the look he was giving her. It could've fried lead. So what to do now? She thought. If Luke died she would know it somehow, no one would need to tell her. An old pray from Alderaan slipped into her mind, she prayed that her father would find Luke in time.  
  
Leia fingered her lightsaber, there was something nagging in the back of her mind. Almost like something was about to happen. She thought it over when her father was in here earlier, Leia could not help but notice that his hand was covering the butt of his lightsaber, she was glad that he didn't use it, but what would've happened if she was not here to warn him. Would her father resort to it? Maybe. Then again. Maybe not.  
  
Yeorg and Orn were using this time to check on their families. Leia glanced over her shoulder, it has been two hours and they were not back yet. It shouldn't be taking them this long. She brushed Nereus with the force; Leia did not like what she felt. She cautiously got up and walked over. Her hand was covering the butt of her lightsaber, just incase he tried anything. Her danger sense flared, she quickly glanced around the room, she caught site of a shadow looking in. Leia quickly drew her lightsaber, and deflected bolts back to the owners, she quickly used that time to run to the door. She drew her blaster and shot into the corridor and nailed two stormtroopers in the process. What she could not figure out is how they knew that she had Nereus here.  
  
Leia ran out the door and flew down the hall, looking for Orn and Yeorg. She found them tied up near the back entrance over by the transmission field. She quickly untied them.  
  
When they got back to where they were holding Nereus prisoner, they found an empty chair. Leia cursed one of Han's more colorful curses; she ran out the door as she poured out the speed. She knew where Nereus was going; he was heading to their apartment to kill Kay. Well she could let that happen. When Leia got outside, she caught sight of Nereus just taking off. She drew her blaster and began to fire at him; she found it useless.  
  
Leia ran back inside, and over to the transmission field, this was the only way she could get a warning back to the apartment. But she found that he had been thorough, he had severed the transmission wires.  
  
She ran back outside, and watched as a speeder was just going by. Leia quickly flagged down the person, he pulled over when he saw who it was. Leia ran up to him, "I need to get to the city and fast. There is a life at steak."  
  
The driver nodded as he said, "Get in." Leia climbed in and said, "Lets go and do not hold back on the speed."  
  
"Names, Collan Trend by the way. You're Leia Organa aren't you?" Collan asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Leia replied truthfully.  
  
Collan was silent for a few minutes, as they speeded in towards the city. "I heard a rumor, you can tell me if it is true or not."  
  
Leia swallowed hard, her mind wondered to the two guards who ran off on Nereus, could they have possibly told someone about her relations to Vader? "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"There has been this rumor going around the city for the past few hours now. I am not one much for gossip, but this one is a little hard to believe." He seemed to hesitate before going on. "Are you the daughter of Lord Vader?" Collan suddenly got out.  
  
Just as Leia had feared the guards had let it slip, and now the whole city knows. She turned her glance back at Collan and brushed his presence, she felt just plain curiosity come from him, no tricks, and no deception. She took a deep breath, as she realized that the damage had already been done. "Yes Collan, he is my father."  
  
She felt fear come off of Collan, "You do not have to fear him any longer. He is not the same person you were told about." Leia said to calm his fears. Collan nodded as he concentrated on his driving. "Whose life is at steak?"  
  
Leia raised her voice to be heard over the wind, "a ten-year-old girl by the name of Kay Shran. She witnessed Nereus killing her parents. Now he wants to finish the job "  
  
"I heard about the investigation on her parents murder, they were getting close to finding the person who did it. Did you just say the Governor is the murderer?" Collan replied.  
  
Leia nodded, "Yes he is and now Nereus is planning on killing Kay."  
  
Collan said no more as he floored it.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Luke glanced around as he finished another hard cough. This air was really starting to get to him. They were in the hanger bay, but the shuttle was nowhere in site. That was there only hope of getting off this ship. "Dev are there any breath masks?"  
  
Dev shook his head, "None of them would fit you."  
  
"I have to try something." Luke said in between coughs. They were becoming more frequent and harsh.  
  
"Dev, Where's the bridge?" Luke asked suddenly as he felt his father brush his presence. He was on the falcon with Han commanding the task force. //Luke we are going to find a way to get on that warship.  
  
"Up on level eight." Dev replied, "Why?"  
  
"We have a ride, but we need to find a way so they can come aboard." Luke said.  
  
Dev nodded as he led the way to level eight. Luke noted that many of the escape pods had already been launched, probably due to panic when Luke began to wreck havoc an hour ago. He remembered the spare blaster Luke had on him. He tossed the blaster to Dev to protect himself with.  
  
The first six levels were not hard to get through until they came across a door that led to level seven. There was a force field covering the door. Luke tore off a piece of his tunic and used the force to push it towards the field. It fried instantly. "Stun field." Luke pronounced.  
  
Luke stretched out with the force and touched the presence that was manning the field. He felt the souls despair. He promised to set the soul free if it deactivated the force field.  
  
The soul blinked. The field disappeared; Luke and Dev quickly walked threw. Luke drew his lightsaber and sliced the panel in half, as the soul winked out it left gratitude in its place. Together they pushed onto level eight. Luke was slowly taking the ship off line as he set souls free.  
  
"All run from Luke and his mighty apprentice." Luke muttered.  
  
"Here it is, level eight." Dev announced. Luke nodded as he finished another deep harsh cough.  
  
Dev glanced over, "You don't look so good." Dev observed with concern.  
  
Luke shook his head as he walked over to controls that looked liked firing buttons. "Dev, can you read any of this?"  
  
Dev walked to Luke's side as he leaned over. "These are firing controls." Dev translated.  
  
Luke studied the controls as he began to play with them. He was interrupted with a rasping cough that shook phlegm.  
  
Luke eyed the nearest picket ship. He lined up the two circles; they flashed green. He pressed the firing trigger, Luke watched as a green beam went through the ship.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin watched as the main warship blow up one of its own picket ships. He brushed his sons presence again. He felt urgency there. We'll be there soon my son.  
  
"Looks like Luke have just given us an opening." Han said, as he looped down and around and came up behind a fighter droid. Chewie howled as he nailed it.  
  
A few minutes ago they watched as the main warship evacuated. There was no doubt in Han's mind on which ship Luke was on.  
  
Anakin switched to the rogues frequency, "Rogue leader, you have your mark, line up behind the falcon and follow us in." Anakin commanded.  
  
"You got it general." Wedge acknowledged. "Ok Rogues, we have a request to run some unscheduled interference. All wings report in." Wedge said.  
  
Wedge listened as all of the wings reported in; they had lost rogues seven and eight. "Form up behind the falcon and follow them." Wedge commanded. He heard clicks come back as everyone acknowledged the order.  
  
When Han got close to the warship, Anakin commed in "Now!" He watched as the x-wings broke up and began to take down fighter droid after fighter droid.  
  
Han swooped down and around as he came up on the other side of the hanger bay unnoticed among the interference rogue squadron was running. He pulled in and landed, "Lets go get Luke. Han said as Chewie lowered the landing ramp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Firwirrung looked over at Blue Scale as he finished the new chair. This was his mess and he had to clean it up. The jedi was proving far harder to handle. He had to clean it up somehow, the fleet was losing and they needed new fighter droids to keep going.  
  
"Are you sure this chair will work?" Blue Scale asked.  
  
"Yes it should, this chair will not keep him alive as long as the other chair." Firwirrung replied with regret. How could this situation get out of control so fast?  
  
"Good, lets go get our young jedi and a traitorous Dev." Blue Scale said with finality.  
  
Firwirrung hung his head in remorse, how could he let this happen?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padme walked to the door and opened it to find Gaeriel standing there, Artoo was behind her. "Gaeriel, please come in. What's going on?" Padme asked with a sudden fear.  
  
"Anakin asked me to check in on you and Kay to make sure everything is all right." Gaeriel replied as she caught sight of the young girl as she walked to Padme's side and take her hand. What to tell Padme; about her family? Nothing, she could not tell her about what happened to her son, and how her husband went to orbit with Han, to try and get him back. She prayed that they would make it all through this alive some how.  
  
"What's wrong then?" Padme asked all concerned.  
  
Gaeriel took a deep breath, "Padme, I am not sure how to tell you this. But Luke was captured by the Ssi Ruuk, he has been infected with parasites, your husband, Han and Chewie have gone on a recover mission." Gaeriel told her, she needed to know no matter how bad the situation was.  
  
Padme was silent, "I see, and who infected my son with parasites?"  
  
"Nereus." Gaeriel simply said.  
  
Padme thought, for Nereus's sake Luke better be alive when Anakin finds him. "How long does Luke have to live?"  
  
"Less then ten hours." Gaeriel replied.  
  
Padme stood there thinking. Oh please Anakin get to our son before it is too late. She prayed.  
  
"Ok, is there anything else?" Padme asked.  
  
Gaeriel shook her head, "No, I was about to go and check on Eppie. I was wondering if you and Kay would like to come?"  
  
"Actually, that might not be a bad idea." Padme said at last. They left the apartment, just as Nereus was pulling up. Padme drew her blaster as she noted that Leia was not too far behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Leia jumped out of the speeder just as Collan stopped, she pulled her blaster and aimed it at Nereus, she pulled the trigger as a blue stun bolt arched out and hit Nereus, he slumped to the ground. Leia ran over, and handcuffed his hands behind his back, before he began to stir. She glanced over at Kay and her mother.  
  
Collan got out and walked over and helped Leia drag Nereus inside. "Are you ok?" Leia asked as her mother, Kay and Gaeriel followed them in.  
  
"Yes Leia, we're fine." Her mother replied as Kay and Gaeriel nodded their heads to confirm it.  
  
They retied Nereus to the kitchen chair, "Well look how far you are now? You are no further ahead." Leia told Nereus as he began to come around.  
  
His eyes blinked open, as they came into focus he realized that there was no way around this. Leia was always one step ahead of him. His eyes landed on his target.  
  
"Awe, Kay nice to see you again." Nereus told Kay who was hiding behind Padme.  
  
"You have some nerve, asking that question after what you did to her." Leia said in between gritted teeth.  
  
Nereus grimaced. Padme walked up to him, "You better pray that our son is alive when Anakin finds him, because if he isn't I don't think I can stop him from killing you." Padme told him dangerously.  
  
She glanced at her daughter, "Leia I need to ask you a question in private." Leia nodded as she addressed Collan, "Collan do you think you could watch him for me?" Collan nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"There is one thing I forgot to mention, I'm apart of the rebellion here on the planet, I'm supposed to be at my designated post by now, but hay I could spare a few minutes." Collan said as he pulled his hidden blaster out.  
  
Leia smirked, "Good, thank you for your help Collan." Leia turned as she followed her mother into the next room. Padme closed the door; she turned and faced her daughter. "How do you like Kay?" Padme asked.  
  
Leia thought it over, "She is nice, and I am growing fond of her. Why?" This was totally unexpected.  
  
Padme seemed to hesitate; "Your father has approached me with a request. I have agreed to it, but we wanted to consult you and Luke first. Your father and I want to adopt Kay into the family, I am wondering on how your feelings are on this subject."  
  
Leia was stunned, wow, she never seen this one coming. Leia thought, she noticed the way Kay was taking on some of his personality traits and was starting to use her father as a role model. She is force sensitive, and she knew that she could easily accept Kay as a little sister. She liked the girl, she always wondered what it would be like to have a much younger sibling. She glanced back at her mother; she did like the idea. "I'm all for it. I think it would be great to have a much younger sister." Leia said whole heartily.  
  
Her mother smiled, "I thought as much. Besides your father can train her, and being adopted into a force sensitive family is not a bad idea. He would be able to guide her and make sure that she does not go threw the same things he did."  
  
Leia nodded, as she hugged her mother. "What if the courts said no?" You two wouldn't be too disappointed would you?" Leia asked. It was mainly because of who her father was.  
  
Padme shook her head, "I don't know. We can only hope." Padme said. "Kay brought it up before Anakin had a chance too, she wants to be adopted by your father and I."  
  
Leia opened the door, "Kay could you come here please?" Kay walked into the room. Leia kneeled eye level with her. "I wouldn't mind having you as a little sister." Leia told her. Kay smiled as she hugged Leia. Leia could see it on her face, the joy she was showing as having another family member approve of the adoption. Yes Kay did indeed wanted this to happen. Leia thought. How would Luke feel? That's if he survives. Maybe he wouldn't mind at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Luke leaned against the side panel of the main controls. He wanted to stop coughing he thought as another cough rattled his insides. He felt his father's presence, he was on the ship now and they needed to get off. He sent his father a picture of where they were, and how to get here from the hanger bays.  
  
Dev was standing off to Luke's side; he could see that the teen was worried. Luke smiled for Dev's sake. "We'll get out of here." Luke told him after another rattling cough.  
  
Dev glanced over as Blue Scale came onto the bridge, Luke reached for his lightsaber, but watched as Dev pumped a bolt into him. The blue one dropped. Dev glanced over with triumph on his face, "He is the one who was controlling me." Dev explained.  
  
Luke nodded in encouragement, "Would he have killed you?"  
  
"Yes, it is better to kill him then give him the chance to.' Dev started shaking as he caught sight of his master, they shared a bed together, shared the same table and food. Dev didn't think he could kill Firwirrung.  
  
"Traitor, after all we did for you, and this is how you repay us?" Firwirrung said dangerously.  
  
"Dev, kill him." Luke shouted. "You don't have a choice in the matter, if you don't kill him then he will kill you." These aliens have no heart and Luke knew that there would be no reasoning in this logic.  
  
Dev pointed the blaster, Luke watched, he could see that Dev was shaking badly. Dev pulled the trigger right when Firwirrung went for his weapon. Firwirrung dropped to the ground as Dev dropped to the floor with a sob, he did it he killed his master.  
  
Luke sighed as he focused healing onto his chest and was alarmed to feel two lives's that had only one thing on their mind. Survive. Luke thought quickly as he overcame his panic. He noted one thing; they need blood. He reached out with the force, as he swirled the scent of blood, he touched one mind, it responded, he touched the second mind, it stirred but went back to what it was doing, one at a time. Luke thought.  
  
Luke swirled the scent of blood up and away from the damage it had already done, something was on the way, as he tried not too choke or swallow. Suddenly he felt something huge and gross in his mouth, he spit out a mouth full, he heard something go splat. He glanced over at Dev as he squashed it underneath his heal. Luke quickly stretched out with the force and for the second time touched the other mind; he snagged it this time around and slowly led it out of his system. Luke had to really concentrate; it would do him no good if he swallowed the dam thing again. He felt something wiggle in his mouth; he spit it out as it hit the floor. Dev walked over and killed it.  
  
"Anymore?" Dev asked as he watched Luke slump in relief. Luke shook his head; he wondered where he had picked up those nauseating parasites. He once again focused jedi healing onto his chest. He began to repair the damage that was caused.  
  
Dev glanced over as he watched two people and a wookiee walk onto the bridge. Dev took a step back when he realized who one of the two people was, the black mask and armor were unmistakable. Vader walked over and kneeled by Luke, as he gently picked up the young jedi and said. "Lets move."  
  
Dev followed them back to the hanger bays as he heard the other one ask, "Is he?"  
  
Vader shook his head as he checked his son for the parasites, they were not there, his son must've figured it out. "He's in a healing trance, the parasites are not in him anymore."  
  
Han sighed in relief to hear this. He glanced over his shoulder at the young man who was following them.  
  
Dev spoke up, "Luke spit out two parasites five minutes ago."  
  
Vader kept walking as he replied, "He used the force to do it." Anakin felt complete relief at hearing this. Luke would need medical attention as soon as possible to heal the damage that was caused by the parasites.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
They boarded the falcon, Dev watched as Vader walked to the nearest bunk and laid down Luke. Anakin quickly gave his son a gentle stroke on the cheek, "Rest easy son." Anakin said before heading to the cockpit. Chewie went to the guns and Han lifted the falcon off the hanger bay floor, Dev sat down, as he began to think about what would happen to him now.  
  
They reentered the battlefield. The Ssi Ruuk, were beginning to lose, Dev was glad, without Luke, his master or Blue Scale, the admiral would have no choice except to retreat back to where they had come from.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin heard cries over the comm. "Watch it rogue lead, you picked up a tail."  
  
"I see it rogue nine." Wedge replied  
  
"Turn to port side and I will cover you." Rogue nine said. Wedge turned to port side as he watched Rogue Nine drop in behind the fighter droid and blew it up. "Thanks Rogue nine, nice shooting."  
  
"No prob. rogue lead."  
  
"Rogue lead, this is the falcon, mission successful." Anakin told Wedge, "And thanks." He quickly added.  
  
"Glad to hear it general." Wedge replied, "Ok Rogues, time to rejoin the main battle." Wedge commanded. He watched as all the x-wings took off and headed to the heavier part of the fight.  
  
Anakin switched to the flurry, "How does it look captain?"  
  
"Everything looks good General, we are winning sir." Manchisco replied.  
  
"Good, keep it up." Anakin replied.  
  
"How's Commander Skywalker? Is he ok?" Manchisco asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"He's in a healing trance but he should be fine." Anakin replied.  
  
"Glad to hear it sir." Manchisco replied as Anakin noticed his son slump into the passengers seat. Dev walked in behind Luke.  
  
"You should not be up son." Anakin told Luke who shook his head stubbornly. Dev looked at Luke startled, as it suddenly sank in; Vader was his father?  
  
"I will father when this battle is done." Luke replied. Luke glanced at the screen and noted that the flurry was helping the dreadnaught harry an Ssi Ruuk cruiser. Luke watched as the Ssi Ruuk gave up as the whole fleet pulled out for good. Luke heard cries of victory resound over the comm. They won.  
  
Luke leaned over his father and switched to the Alliance frequency, "Flurry, this is Commander Skywalker, get out of the way of that dreadnaught." Luke warned. He watched as his flagship was enveloped in flames. He switched to the Imperial frequency, "I trusted you Thanas." Luke said. He switched back to the Alliance frequency. "Ok, you all saw it the Empire just broke the truce, its us against them again. Get away from all Imperials at once, reform up and check in." Luke commanded.  
  
Luke listened as everyone checked in, with they're positions, he noted that all of the fighters were busy with tie fighters.  
  
"Anakin, could you get to the guns and help Chewie take care of these tie fighters?" Han asked, "Luke can direct the task force from here."  
  
Anakin nodded as he stood up and walked to the cannon.  
  
Luke got up and sat down in the co-pilot's seat as he started to give orders.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaeriel and Collan left the apartment and headed to check on Eppie. As Gaeriel walked in, Cliss met her at the door, as she nervously glanced at Collan. "Something wrong Cliss?" Gaeriel asked with concern.  
  
Cliss shook her head as she replied, "Nothing bad, Eppie has been asking for you all morning, she is in the den."  
  
This took Gaeriel off guard as she ran to the den. There was Eppie, she was on the network, typing things in."  
  
"Eppie, you're well." Gaeriel said.  
  
"Yes I am, where is that young man?" Eppie asked.  
  
Gaeriel shook her head, "He's a jedi." Gaeriel replied.  
  
"Gaeri you should not judge that man, just because he is a jedi, you should judge him on what he does." Eppie told Gaeriel sternly.  
  
Gaeriel nodded, she's right. Luke has a good heart and she was not willing to admit it earlier, but she was willing to admit it now.  
  
Gaeriel glanced over her shoulder as Collan walked in. "Reporting for duty Madame Beldon." Collan said.  
  
"Glad you made it safely Collan. And please, call me Eppie."  
  
Collan nodded, "As you wish Eppie, how is everything coming?"  
  
"Everything is proceeding to my plan." Eppie replied, "We are ready to take over the Garrison."  
  
"Excellent, when do you want me to leave?" Collan asked.  
  
"In half an hour." Eppie replied.  
  
Gaeriel glanced over Eppie's shoulder as she watched the Ssi Ruuk retreat. She heaved a sigh of relief as the ships turned green. She watched with horror as the ships turned to red and began to fight each other.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia glanced at her mom, they received word that the Ssi Ruuk had retreated, but now the Imperials and the Rebels were back into fighting each other. Leia whipped out her comlink as she punched in the private frequency to the falcon. "General Solo here." Han answered.  
  
"Han its Leia. Did you get Luke?" Leia asked with concern.  
  
"Yes we did, he's fine, did you want to talk to him, be quick because we are kind off busy here." Han replied.  
  
"Yes, put him on." Leia replied.  
  
"Luke, how you feeling right now?" Leia asked in concern.  
  
"A little weak but I'm fine. I need to do some healing from those parasites." Leia felt relief as she heard this; she glanced at her mother, who slumped in relief.  
  
"Good, be careful Luke." Leia said before she broke the connection.  
  
Leia looked down as Kay took her hand. "It's ok Leia, they will be fine." Kay told her. She knelt to Kay's eye level and drew her into a hug. "I know." Leia replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Anakin commanded Han, "Patch a line back to this comlink and let me talk to Thanas."  
  
"Sure General, if you will think it will help" Han replied, as he heard Anakin take down tie fighters.  
  
"Commader Thanas, you don't have to do this." Anakin said. "You don't have to follow Nereus on this one, he is being held prisoner of war by the alliance. I am giving you the chance to jump ship and join the alliance."  
  
Thanas thought it over, Anakin was giving him the chance to defect over to the alliance. His hand slipped to his blaster he slipped the safety off and turned it to stun, he knew someone was watching him to make sure that the ship was not handed over to the enemy. "If I hand over the ship." He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, he whipped out his blaster and pumped a stun bolt into the Lt. "If I hand over the ship, will you let the crew go?"  
  
Luke answered, "Yes, we will send them home, they will be given the choice if they want to defect. I accept your ship and temporary crew." Luke said.  
  
"Please come aboard my." He glanced at Han, "Flagship" Luke said with a smirk on his lips. "Sorry Han." Luke told him.  
  
"Never mind that." Han said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanas turned to his crew, "Evacuate the ship and take him with you." He pointed to the slumped Lt. Two soldiers picked up their comrade as he they evacuated the ship. He commed in to the med center and asked for a doctor to come with him. The doctor acknowledged, "Bring some emergency supplies." Thanas commanded.  
  
Thanas met the doctor at the escape pod; they got in and blasted off towards the falcon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chewie get a tractor lock onto the pod and bring him aboard." Han noted that there were two people aboard. Han set the pilot onto Auto and walked back to the entrance as Chewie open the pod. Thanas got out with his hands up in the air, as a doctor got out behind him.  
  
The doctor walked over to Luke and scanned him over. "Severe Bronchial tube damage but no sign of parasites." Luke was relieved to hear this.  
  
He glanced at his father as Anakin asked, "Do you have treatment on you?"  
  
"Yes I do, Bacta treatment is in order." Luke groaned, "Not again." He hated the stuff.  
  
"You're going, if you like it or not son." Anakin said sternly. He turned to the doctor, "You have my consent to do whatever is necessary for Luke to get better."  
  
"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Luke asked hopefully.  
  
His father shook his, "I'm afraid not."  
  
Luke resided as he heard this. He could not argue the point; he knew that he would lose in the end. Luke followed the doctor to the bed; as he watched the doctor get out his supplies and stuck a tube down Luke's throat.  
  
Anakin stood to the side as he watched the doctor treat his son. He was worried, but he knew his son was going to be ok.  
  
He glanced at Thanas; "Anakin how did this happen to you anyways?" Thanas was curious; he had known Anakin when they fought back to back in the clone wars. He remembered the younger man, they had become friends during the war, but he heard that Anakin died. Well now he knew what really happened to his old friend.  
  
Anakin told his story as the doctor was busy treating Luke. Thanas shook his head in complete wonderment. "I can't believe it Anakin, I'm shocked." Thanas replied truthfully.  
  
"A lot of people are having a hard time believing it." Anakin answered. His thoughts caught up to him, Kay Leia and Padme. I hope they are all right.  
  
Han came back from the cockpit, "I just got finished talking to some people down at the planet. Apparently there is a revolt happening down there. The rebellion has taken over the Imperial Garrison and they have requested to talk with you Anakin."  
  
Anakin nodded, "What about: Leia, Kay and Padme?" He asked in concern.  
  
"They're fine Anakin." Han replied, Anakin sighed in relief. He walked to the cockpit. And got on the comlink. "This is General Skywalker, who am I speaking to?"  
  
"Eppie, the leader of the resistance here on Bakura." Eppie replied, "I have a request for you."  
  
"Go on, you have my attention." Anakin replied.  
  
"We will hand over the Garrison if you let Bakura defect over to the Alliance." Eppie said.  
  
"Yes, that is acceptable." Anakin replied.  
  
"Good I look forward to meeting you. One more question, I heard about Commander Skywalker, How is he?" Eppie told him.  
  
"My son is fine, he will be fully recovered in a few days." Anakin replied.  
  
"Glad to hear that General. Bakura out." Eppie broke the connection.  
  
"General Solo, take us planet side." Anakin commanded, he walked back to check on his son's condition.  
  
"Yes sir." Han said with a smirk. Things were going to be different with Anakin on their side.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaeriel, Eppie Collan, Orn and Yeorg, met with Leia Kay and Padme on the rooftop, Nereus was handcuffed to Threepio. They watched as the falcon touched down. The ramp lowered, Leia watched as Thanas walked off with her father behind him. Kay let go of Leia's hand and ran up to Anakin, as he kneeled to her eye level; Kay threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Anakin returned the hug, he stood up and took Kay's hand and walked over to the rest of his family. He hugged his wife, and then he hugged Leia.  
  
"Luke is on the Falcon, finishing up his treatment." Anakin said as Han and Chewie walked down the ramp, Han walked to Leia's side as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Welcome back flyboy." Leia said when they came up for air. Han smiled down at her.  
  
Thanas strolled up to the governor as he stood at attention. "When a commander handed over a ship, he was backed up against a wall and shot." Nereus said as he threw daggers at the commander.  
  
Leia glanced over, "Since Bakura is defecting over, that will not happen." Leia said all diplomatic again.  
  
Padme walked up the ramp to check in on her son, she would let Leia handle this. She walked up to Luke. "How is he?" Padme asked all concerned.  
  
The doctor replied, "He should be fine in an hour. But he will need a few days of rest."  
  
Padme was relieved to hear this as she knelt by Luke's side. Luke stirred as he caught site of his mother. "Don't talk son." Padme said as she stroked his cheek gently. "Just rest. Bakura is defecting over to the Alliance, it is all over for Nereus." Padme told her son as much. Luke nodded in response.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dev was sitting near by as he watched as he guessed by now Luke's mom leaning over her son. This brought tears to his eyes. He missed his mom a great deal.  
  
Padme glanced over at Dev, "So you are Dev Sibwarra?" Dev nodded to confirm it.  
  
"Luke is giving me a second chance, he wants to take me on as his apprentice." Dev told her. Padme nodded as she noticed there were tears in his eyes; she walked over to Dev as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Dev?"  
  
"I miss my mom, the Ssi Ruuk killed her when they invaded our home." Dev said with tears running down his face. Padme gave him a quick hug for reassurance, "Don't worry Luke will take good care of you and will train you properly." Her voice was so kind and gentle.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Dev replied as Padme broke away from him.  
  
Padme glanced over as Leia Kay and Anakin came on board. "I will be heading down to a meeting soon, to discuss a real truce that cannot be broken." Leia said. She walked over to Luke's side as she knelt by her brother.  
  
"How's he doing?" Leia asked.  
  
"He will be fine in under an hour." The doctor replied. Leia laid her hand on Luke's arm, he tried to get up but was unsuccessful, Leia made sure that he did not get back up.  
  
Padme glanced at her husband, "I wonder where he gets this stubbornness from?"  
  
"Me most likely," her husband replied with certainty. "Leia is just as stubborn."  
  
Padme smiled, just like me and Anakin, truth be told both of them were stubborn, and there children have definitely inherited those traits.  
  
"No Anakin, they both get this stubbornness from us." Padme said as she hugged her husband. He nodded in agreement as he returned the hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
The next day Luke was lying on the bed in the rebel's apartment, he felt a presence sitting on the bed beside him. He opened his eyes to see Gaeriel sitting on the bed looking at him. "Gaeriel, what are you doing here?" Luke asked in surprise.  
  
"I came to talk to you." She replied. "Thank you, for what you did for Eppie, she is fully healed and is back to her old self." Gaeriel said with complete gratitude.  
  
Luke nodded as he sat up. "So what is it you need to talk about?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye Luke, I have to stay here and help Bakura. I am not ready to leave yet, there is so much work to do, since we joined the Alliance." She said with regret.  
  
Luke nodded in understanding, the more he became deep into the force, the more it was harder to find someone. He glanced up at Gaeriel, "It's ok, Gaeri, I understand. You have to do what feels right in your heart." Luke said with complete honesty. He felt a little sad; he knew that they could at least be friends.  
  
"When you have the time, I want you to come back and visit me. You know so we could talk, I want to stay friends." Gaeriel said.  
  
Luke nodded as they hugged. Luke watched as she walked out of the room and out of his life. "Goodbye Luke." Gaeriel called over her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Gaeri." Luke said feeling sad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaeriel strolled out and turned to Anakin, "It was nice meeting you." She said as she shook his hand. "Likewise." Anakin replied.  
  
He watched her leave. Anakin turned back and walked into Luke's room, he knew that Luke had grown fond of her. But it could not be helped, he knew that someday his son would fall in love and get married.  
  
Anakin walked over and sat at the edge of Luke's bed. "How are you feeling son?" Anakin asked all concerned as he saw the sad look on his son's features.  
  
Luke shook his head, it hurt having Gaeriel leave, but he also knew that she was not the one for him. "I'll be fine."  
  
Anakin sat there in silence letting Luke's thoughts go through his mind. "There is something I need to ask you." His father said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"About what?" Luke was curious.  
  
"How do you feel about Kay?" Anakin asked. He talked to Padme and found out that Leia was all for it.  
  
"I like her. Why?" Luke replied. He was beginning to grow fond of the younger girl for some reason, he could not explain why.  
  
"Your mother and I want to adopt Kay into the family. But we wanted to consult you and Leia first. Kay is all for it, she brought up the subject; she wants to be adopted by us. I am wondering on how you would feel about it?" His father finally said.  
  
Luke sat there and thought about it, he kind off liked the idea of having another sister to protect. He never grew up with siblings and neither did Leia, so this might be their chance to have a younger sister. Kay was force sensitive and it might be a good idea if she was adopted into a jedi family. He glanced back at his father. "What if the courts said no? Would you be disappointed?" Luke finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "I like the idea by the way." Luke added.  
  
His father shook his head with regret, "I'm not sure." "I guess I would be disappointed because I have grown fond of her." His father replied in deep regret.  
  
"Father?" Anakin glanced at his son as Luke placed his hand on his arm.  
  
"In a few days when I am completely recovered, I want to try and heal your body." Luke said. Anakin nodded as he thought, it would be better if he did not have the black armor anymore.  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much." Anakin replied with honesty.  
  
He stood up, "Get your rest son. I will be back later to check on you."  
  
"Wait, is Kay out there?" Anakin nodded. "Could you send her in for a few minutes." Luke asked.  
  
"Ok, just a few minutes then you need to try and get some sleep." His father said.  
  
Luke nodded as his father walked out of the room, a few minutes later Kay walked in. Luke motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat down. "Kay, father and I were talking about something. He asked about how I would feel about having you adopted into the family. I like the idea and I am all for it."  
  
Kay's face lit up; as the final family member approved of the adoption. Luke could see it written all over Kays face, she wanted for this to happen very much. If the courts said yes, he looked forward to having her as his little sister. Luke hugged Kay then watched as she walked out, she promised Anakin that she would not linger too long.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four days later Luke and Anakin were sitting at the table, facing each other. Here it goes Anakin thought, they were about to find out if they could restore his body. "This might not even work." Luke said truthfully.  
  
"We can only hope." His father replied, he did not want to run his hopes up too high.  
  
Luke glanced at everyone in the room. We will need several hours of complete silence, no one can call or talk." Luke said with finality. Everyone nodded as they left the apartment. Next time they came back in, Anakin might be fully restored and out of the mask and body armor.  
  
Luke turned his gaze on his father. "Ready?"  
  
His father nodded. "Yes I am."  
  
Luke and Anakin connected up through the force. He got a good look at what his father used to look like; he pictured his father in his mind as they began to repair the damage. The scars where not that hard to make disappear, but the lungs were a lot harder to repair then expected. The eyes were difficult as well as any other type of organ that was damaged by the lava pit. It was several hours later and they were both growing to the point of exhaustion. Luke felt Leia quietly walk in and added her own strength to the very long slow process, Anakin was thankful for her added strength. They left gratitude, as she walked back out. Freshly renewed, they worked into the long hours of the night.  
  
Dawn was just beginning to break; they were both exhausted to the point of collapsing. Luke watched his father take off the helmet and mask as he set it on the table, Anakin took his first deep breath in twenty-four years, with out the mask, he thought that he would never get rid of the blasted thing.  
  
Luke looked deep into his fathers ice blue eyes; Luke knew where he had gotten a good portion of his looks. His father's eyes looked haunted as tears streaked down his face.  
  
Anakin could not be any happier then he was now, he watched his son as tears slide down Luke's face. Luke looked so much like him when he was that age; he had his eyes and facial features. For once, he was able to look at Luke with his own eyes, and not through a visor.  
  
"Shall I go and get mom?" Luke asked softly as he broke the tender silence. Anakin nodded.  
  
Luke stood up as he began to draw strength to himself, he felt his father do the same. The only thing to take care of now, was to start the adoption process.  
  
Luke walked out with a grave expression on his face, he did not want to give away the success quite yet. "Mom, can you come in here for a minute?"  
  
Padme nodded, she was wondering if they had failed, and they were going to tell her that it could not be done. She walked into the room to see her husband smiling at her. His looks were fully restored; except his hair was a much darker blond then she remembered it.  
  
Padme started at a dead run to Anakin, as Anakin intercepted her he picked her up and swung her around. As he put her back down their lips locked into a deep passionate kiss. Her hands ran down his now useless armor, he does not need it anymore Padme thought as she felt Anakin run his hands down to her waist.  
  
Tears sprung to Anakins eyes, He knew that he was missing something and now he knew what it was. It was to feel Padmes' soft petal lips on his.  
  
Padme could see tears in his eyes, but she felt wet lines go down her face as well. She missed kissing her husband like this, and she could not be any happier. They would've tried to stay like this but they gasped for air.  
  
"Should we go and tell the others?" Padme asked as she glanced at Luke, she noted that he was smiling as he watched them lip lock.  
  
Luke turned to the door feeling excitement run through him at their success. "I will go and let them in." Anakin and Padme acknowledged him as they locked into another kiss. Luke knew that is what they will probably be doing for a while now.  
  
Luke walked out as everyone threw questioning glances at him. "Alright everyone, come on in." Luke said.  
  
Everyone followed Luke in as they looked over to see Anakin and Padme locked in a kiss.  
  
Anakin finally had to come up for air. "I see you haven't lost it. I love you so much Angel."  
  
Padme grinned, "You haven't lost your touch either Ani. I love you too." Padme returned.  
  
They walked over to the rest of the group. Leia was smiling at her father as he smiled back; she couldn't believe it. He didn't need the black armor or the mask anymore. She hugged him.  
  
"If it wasn't for your extra strength I don't think Luke and I could've done it, I am deeply grateful. Thank you, my dear daughter for your help." He turned to Luke, "Son, I am deeply grateful for what you have done for me." Anakin said with complete gratitude in his voice and a look of being grateful in his eyes.  
  
Luke nodded as he replied. "You're welcome."  
  
Kay walked over and gave him a quick hug. Anakin glanced down at her, "What do you think?"  
  
She smiled at him, "I think it's great." Kay replied with excitement in her voice.  
  
Han Chewie and Dev were surprised; Han could swear that Anakin looked like an older version of Luke. Han watched the way Padme and Anakin were looking at each other, he could really see the love they were showing for each other and the way they looked at Luke and Leia and now Kay if everything went their way. They were used to seeing the black mask and armor, this was going to take some time getting used to.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback everyone. Sadly enough this fic is slowly coming a close. But there is a sequel that is ready to go called Tough Times and I hope to see you all there.  
  
dancingelf: "I do think that saying padme was still alive was a streach though"  
  
I would agree with you but when I was posting this story on the JC FanFiction boards I had enough people beg me to have her included into the story. I had no intentions as first but I had enough readers convince me otherwise.  
  
Alright everyone is begging for more so more it is (  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Anakin and Padme approached the courts, this was it they were going to put in a request to adopt Kay. Padme and Anakin filled out the proper dates they could attend a court hearing. The first hearing was in three days. Anakin was dressed in a dark gray tunic.  
  
They walked back to the apartment, preparing what to say when the questions would arise.  
  
Three Days later Luke Leia and Kay attended the first court hearing. Anakin glanced around at everyone who was attending. Wedge, Han, Chewie were there. And most of Rogue Squadron was in attendance; they had come to support them for the next couple of weeks. Anakin took everyone by surprise when he revealed to them who he was, without the black armor and mask, they wouldn't even know who was standing in front of them.  
  
The judge walked in and eyed Anakin, she had a hard time believing that he used to be Lord Vader. She didn't even know what to think. "I am judge Taffy Collens, I have been assigned the task to decide what is best for Kay Shran. Mr. Skywalker, I know what kind off a past you have. Considering this is a delicate process, I want to meet with anyone who knows Anakin Skywalker for the past few months since he has returned to the lightside, including the Alliance Military, and his wife and children. I also want to get reactions from Kay, have someone observe the way she interacts with the Skywalker family. I will be basing my decision over the next two weeks on the information that is presented to me on this matter. Mrs. Skywalker, I see the way you still decided to stick by your husband's side, even after what he did. This tells me that your love for each other is strong and will never waver no matter how bad things get. I commend you for it. Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, considering that you two fought the empire, and the way you struggled to bring freedom from the emperor and your father, I will be very interested to hear what you two have to say. According to your father, you two have forgiven him. Is this correct?"  
  
Luke and Leia nodded as they answered together, "That is correct your honor."  
  
"I look forward to meeting everyone in a few days time after some observations have taken place, I also want to hear what Kay has to say, how she met Anakin Skywalker, and how this decision into adopting her had come about. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Everyone stood up and quietly filed out of the courtroom. Here it goes, two very stressful weeks, the only hope they had was if the judge decided to give the Skywalker's custody over Kay. Wedge walked over to Anakin, he still could not believe what Luke and Anakin had accomplished, it was another show of feat of what a jedi could do.  
  
"Anakin, I hope everything goes well for you and your family, and don't worry I will have nothing but good things to say, despite the bad ones." Wedge reassured him.  
  
"Thank you Wedge." Anakin replied. Luke and Wedge have been friends since they blew up the first death star. They did not give Luke a commission until three years later, as he was given the title of Rogue Leader  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days someone had come to observed Anakin and Kay, and the rest of the family. Anakin was going to start Kay's training. The observer, Kathy Freed was watching them with great interest as Anakin taught Kay in the jedi ways.  
  
Anakin spoke, "Kay, picture me in your mind, this way you can direct what you want to say to me through the force." Kay nodded as she closed her eyes and pictured Anakin in her mind. //How's this? Kay asked through the force.  
  
//That's fine Kay just fine. Anakin replied.  
  
//Ani, what if the courts said no, I mean I really want to stay with you and Padme. Kay told him.  
  
//I know Kay; we really want to have you as our adopted daughter. Anakin walked to Kay and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Kay, I know things are not going to be easy, but I can tell you one thing, if the courts did say no, then I would still come back and visit you. Ok?" She nodded as tears streaked down her face.  
  
"I want to stay with you." Anakin drew her in a hug, "I know, its ok, you will be all right, that much I can promise you."  
  
Kathy watched this dramatic scene take place, she realized that Kay and Anakin shared a special bond; she really hoped the judge would let Anakin and Padme adopt Kay. She is force sensitive, she wrote on her data pad, she wrote down the words and actions that took place. She wrote in a comment, in my opinion, do not separate Kay from Anakin, over the past few days I have watched as Anakin train her in the jedi ways, I have noticed the way they share a special bond; Kay looks up to Anakin as a role model. I have no doubt in my mind or heart about this situation. She glanced over as Anakins words brought her back to her job at hand.  
  
"Kay, would you like to try levitation?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes Master." She nodded with excitement slipping back into the role of a padawan learner.  
  
Anakin removed his lightsaber from his belt and placed it in her hand. "Feel my lightsaber through the force, tell me when you have found it."  
  
Kay nodded as she took the lightsaber from him; she stretched out like Anakin showed her earlier. She felt the dead spot in her hand. "I feel it." Kay said with triumph.  
  
"Ok, now use your mind and lift it into the air." Kay nodded as she lifted the lightsaber into the air; it rose about five inches before it sank back into her hand.  
  
"That is good for a first try." Anakin commended her as he kneeled behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Connect up to me through the force. Let go all you have learned."  
  
Kay nodded as she did as he asked. She connected up to him, he added his strength to hers and helped her lift the lightsaber up into the air, and he showed her how to activate the blade. Kay reached out and touched the appropriate button. A silver blade shot out.  
  
Kathy looked over completely astonished. She was amazed at the fine control that Anakin was showing Kay.  
  
"Good Kay, you did your part well." Kay beamed as she heard this.  
  
"Now try to take the lightsaber out of my grip." Anakin told her.  
  
Kay concentrated as she reached out to the floating lightsaber, and held out her hand as the lightsaber flew into her grip. She glanced up at Anakin; she smiled as she triumphed another feat.  
  
Leia walked in before her father had a chance to say anything more to Kay. Anakin looked over as Leia approached them. "Is there room for one more student?" Leia asked.  
  
Her father nodded, "You and Kay can have a levitation group session."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Leia asked as she watched her father walk over to a drawer and pulled out two balls that he picked up earlier.  
  
"I want you and Kay to stand side by side." Anakin instructed as he placed a ball into each of their hands. "I want you to feel the ball through the force, when you find the ball in the force, I want you to touch each others arm to let the other know that you have found it." Kay and Leia nodded as they followed her father's instructions.  
  
Leia stretched out with the force, Kay suddenly touched her arm. The young girl learns fast Leia thought as she felt the ball through the force. Leia suddenly felt a dead spot in her hand, she was excited, she touched Kays arm to let her know that she was successful. Kay smiled at Anakin who could not help but grin as he watched Kay and his daughter learn to use the force.  
  
"Good, now use your minds to lift the balls into the air." Anakin instructed, he noted that Kay had no trouble with this but Leia on the other hand did. He felt his daughters' discouragement. "Its ok Leia, don't be so discouraged easily. It will take time to learn this skill." Anakin reassured his daughter.  
  
Leia nodded, as she stretched out again, she felt the dead spot in her hand, her mind touched the ball and it began to lift up. She smiled as her danger sense flared, she glanced around and found that Kay was not by her side anymore, she drew her lightsaber and made a mental note to keep an eye on what her father was planning on doing next. Leia leaned into the stinger bolts as they came flying her way.  
  
Ten minutes later the automatic timer shut off. She glanced at her father who was hiding a smirk "Remind me to keep a better check on your feelings." Leia said as she caught her breath.  
  
Anakin told her, "Always keep your sphere of responsibility pushed out within a thirty foot radius so you are not caught off guard. You handled yourself well non the less."  
  
"Yes master." Leia replied as she bowed her head in respect.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luke eyed Dev as he handed the younger man his lightsaber, "For your first exercise, I want you to deflect bolts." Luke told a bewildered Dev. "Don't worry you will just get a minor sting off of them." Luke told Dev to put him at ease.  
  
Dev nodded as he activated Luke's blade. Luke walked over and picked up the remote his father keeps on him. He turned the timer to five minutes. Luke switched on the remote, and stretched out with the force, to control the remotes movements.  
  
Dev tracked the remote and tried to deflect the bolt, but he was a fraction to slow, as the bolt hit him on the side of his leg. He wavered a little as he brought up the lightsaber again and deflected the next bolt.  
  
He was hit with the next three bolts; Luke put the timer on pause, as he addressed Dev. "Dev, stretch out with your feelings, let go all you have learned, let your inner voice be your guide. Don't trust your eyes, they can deceive you."  
  
Dev nodded as he remembered what his mom was able to teach him, she had told him something similar. Dev closed his eyes as he let himself be taken by the force; he started to see an image. "I see the remote." Dev said.  
  
"Good." Luke replied as he took the pause off and let the remote go at Dev. Dev moved faster then he thought he could move. He deflected the bolts as they came his way.  
  
The attack stopped as Dev opened his eyes and grinned. The grin died away as the remote closed back in. Five minutes later Dev glanced at Luke who was trying to hide a grin. //You did well Dev for your first exercise. Luke told him through the force.  
  
//Thank you master. Dev replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Question: Wheres Lando in this story?  
  
Answer: Lando wasn't in The Truce at Bakura, they were originally planning on handing over some ships and fighters to help Lando retake Cloud city. Lando had some other ideas so he told Han to tell Ackbar not to send the fighters. Sorry I wasn't sure on how to fit Lando into this since he wasn't in it originally. I wrote this story over a year ago, before Attack of the Clones came out so some of the events that happen here are way off.  
  
Onto the post.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Three days later Luke was sitting across from the judge while questioning about his father. "How did you first feel when your father told you that he was going to adopt Kay?" Taffy asked.  
  
Luke smiled replying, "I liked the idea and was thrilled to bring another force sensitive into the family. She will need guidance when we train her in the ways of the jedi."  
  
"So she is force sensitive, interesting. How did you feel when you first brought your father aboard the med frigate? How did your sister react when you ran the request by her to save your father's life?" Taffy asked with great interest.  
  
"I felt unsure, because of who he was, I wasn't even sure if I was able to get him into surgery, as for Leia she was not thrilled at first, but she did not want to argue the point with me either, deep down she wanted to save him, but after what he did to her she was a little reluctant to do so. Now, she is glad that we were able to." Luke replied, with what he knew was the truth.  
  
"Ok, which brings up another point. How did the rest of the Alliance leaders react when they first learned what you and Leia did?" Taffy asked with out a second thought.  
  
"They were not thrilled at all, but when they learned about the relations they did not want to say anything more on the subject." Luke said as he raised an eyebrow. What where with these questions anyways?  
  
"Was your fathers new personality surprising? What did you think about your father when you started talking to him about the past and present? How was his reaction?" Taffy asked; she wanted to see how Luke would respond.  
  
"It was a little surprising, to know how father was before everything happened to him. It took a lot of people off guard after they seen the way he was acting on the bridge of my flagship. I find that he can be impulsive at times, but none the less I find that deep down he is a gentle caring person."  
  
Taffy nodded, "I find it hard to believe that he is Lord Vader. What happened to the black armor and mask?"  
  
"A week ago we entered a major healing trance, to tell you the truth I wasn't even sure if it was going to work. We were in that healing trance for almost a solid 24 hours. By the time dawn broke, we were both on the verge of collapsing." Luke replied, he knew that question would come up.  
  
Taffy thought it over, that explains it. She looked over the observation disk from Kathy and was surprised to read about the part about not separating Kay from Anakin. "According to the observer, Kathy Freed, she noted that your father and Kay share a special bond. Have you noticed this since your father brought Kay home?"  
  
Luke nodded to confirm, "Yes the whole family has noticed the way Kay looks up to him. They took on a special bond the first night."  
  
Taffy shook his hand, "Thank you commander for being open and honest with me. Please send your sister in." Luke shook her hand then left the room.  
  
Leia walked in, Taffy motioned for her to have a seat. "Thank you for coming Ambassador Organa. I would like to ask you a few questions about your father. To get a sense on his character." Leia nodded. "How did you feel when Luke asked to save your father's life?"  
  
"I was shocked, but I did not want to argue the point after he pointed out that we at least owed him this much; after he saved Luke's life aboard the second death star." Leia replied openly and honestly.  
  
"And about that part, that is when your father fought his way back to the lightside, who was killing Luke?" Taffy asked.  
  
"The emperor was killing Luke because he refused to kill our father and turn to the darkside. That is when the sudden urge to protect Luke kicked in." Leia said.  
  
"How did you react to your father for the first time when you first shared a conversation as daughter and father instead of enemy to enemy?" Taffy enquired.  
  
"I was a little surprised to see someone who cared so much could become evil. I found his personality to be impulsive but also caring and gentle. I could tell by the look on his face that he felt bad about the way he treated Luke and I. I was angry with him at first, but as the weeks went by, I found that he was enjoyable to be around." Leia simply answered.  
  
"And what about the Alliance leaders, when you told them about your relations to Luke and your father, how did they react?" Taffy was curious about it.  
  
"After I told them, they were shocked and appalled into silence." Leia said with complete honesty.  
  
"How did you feel when your parents told you that they wanted to adopt Kay into the family?" Taffy asked.  
  
"I never seen it coming, though I know I could accept her into the family. I never grew up with siblings before, so I liked the idea about the possibility of having a younger sister." Leia whole heartily said.  
  
'What about Han Solo, I have heard that the two of you are seeing each other. Has your father said anything to Han about your relationship?" Taffy enquired.  
  
"No he hasn't, he probably does not feel the need too, and he could see the way Han is treating me. Father knows how much Han and I love each other." Leia was unsure why that question was brought up.  
  
"What about the way he treats Kay, according to the observer there is a special bond between your father and Kay. Have you noticed the same thing?" The judge asked.  
  
"Yes I have, they took on a special bond the first night." Leia replied. What was with some of these questions?  
  
"Ok, thank you for taking the time to answer my questions." She shook Leia's hand. "Could you send in your mother please?" Leia nodded as she stood up and walked out.  
  
Taffy took this time to change tapes, as Padme walked in. Taffy turned her gaze on Mrs. Skywalker, "Mrs. Skywalker, please have a seat."  
  
Padme sat down as she met the judge's gaze. "I would like to ask a few questions about your husband. I want to get a feel for his character. When did you two meet?"  
  
"I met him at a junk shop on Tatoonie when he was nine. If it wasn't for him, we would've not gotten the parts to repair my ship with." Padme replied.  
  
"When did you two fall in love?" Taffy asked in interest.  
  
"Ten years later I went seeking for the jedi's help, Anakin and Obi Wan were assigned to protect me, we got married a year later, three months before everything fell a part is when I got pregnant with Luke and Leia. Then Obi Wan told me that Anakin died" Padme explained.  
  
Taffy sat there for a few minutes before asking, "When did you find out that your husband was still alive?"  
  
"I found out just before going to the emergency meeting that Nereus called after the Rebels showed up." Padme replied.  
  
"Who told you?" Taffy pressed.  
  
"Luke, he told me what really happened to Anakin, he also warned me that he was not the same person that I would remember." Padme confessed. "Anakin has changed, he is still a little compulsive, he has lost his cockiness and arrogance, but also there has been a change in his demeanor. I noted that he was acting like a father to Luke and Leia, and then he started to look out for Kay. She has begun to take on some of his latest traits, and she has been looking up to him as a role model." Padme simply said.  
  
Taffy nodded, "How did you feel at first when Anakin approached you about adopting Kay?"  
  
Padme shook her head, "I had to really think about that one, I was kind off against it at first, but I realized that he was beginning to take Kay on as a second daughter. Kay brought it up before Anakin had a chance to ask her if she wanted to be adopted by us."  
  
This took the judge off guard, "Are you saying that Kay wants to be adopted by you and Anakin?"  
  
Padme nodded to confirm it, "I could see it on Kays face, she really wants this to happen."  
  
Taffy nodded as she extended her hand, "Thank you for your time, please send Kay in."  
  
Padme stood up and walked out, the judge looked over as Kay walked in. "Kay, please have a seat."  
  
Taffy's features softened at the sight of the ten year old. "So Kay, tell me. How do you feel about the Skywalker family?"  
  
"I really like them a lot. They have been real nice to me." Kay responded with excitement.  
  
"Alright, when did you first meet Anakin, how did it happen?" Taffy asked in a soft voice.  
  
"He found me in a dark alley, he offered to help me out and took me back to their apartment." Kay told Taffy.  
  
"Did you ask Anakin and Padme to adopt you?" Taffy asked.  
  
Kay nodded to confirm, "Yes, I knew it was too much to hope for but I had to ask anyways. Padme told me that they were discussing about adopting me but they needed Luke and Leia's consent first." Kay had some tears form in her eyes, "I want to stay with them."  
  
Taffy noted that is how it really happened. She noticed that the girl was on the verge of tears, She got up and walked to the door and asked Anakin to come in, she wanted to see how Kay reacts to him, but also to see how he would react to her upset state. Kay looked over as she watched Anakin walk in, she jumped out of her chair as Anakin kneeled to Kays height, Kay threw her arms around Anakins neck, his arms went around her shoulders and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"What's wrong little Jedi?" Anakin asked all concerned. He was surprised that the judge asked him to come in. Was Kay upset about something?  
  
"I want to stay with you." Kay said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Anakin wiped them away and said, "Remember what we talked about earlier?"  
  
Kay nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I know, if they said no, then you would still come back and visit me. I don't think I could do it Ani.  
  
"Kay, you are stronger then you take yourself for, I know you could do it. Don't doubt yourself." Anakin told her with the truth, she was strong for a ten-year-old.  
  
Taffy jotted down the reaction, and the way he handled it. Kay really was attached to Anakin. Taffy thought, I think I already know what my answer will be.  
  
"Thank you Kay please wait outside, Mr. Skywalker, please have a seat." Anakin nodded as Kay disengaged her arms and walked out, Taffy watched what happened outside, Kay buried her head in Padme as Padme wrapped her hands around the young girl, and Luke and Leia walked over to comfort her. She turned her attention back to the person she was interviewing, Taffy walked over to her chair and sat down.  
  
"I will be frank with you, I have gone over the report that Kathy gave me, and I have questioned your family about your character and personality. Kay really seems attached to you. I need to ask you a few personal questions about your past if you don't mind?" Taffy said. Here it comes she thought she needed to know.  
  
"Its alright." Anakin replied, somehow deep down he knew that she would approve of this despite everything he had down.  
  
"Do you feel stable? Is there a chance you could accidentally slip back to the darkside?" Taffy asked.  
  
Anakin shook his head, he was wondering about that himself. But now he knew how to avoid such an entanglement. Obi Wan, I understand what you were trying to tell me long ago he thought. "No, as long as I keep everything in check then I will never fall back. I have learned what my master was trying to tell me a long time ago as he took me on his padawan learner." Anakin replied truthfully, he had a family to think about now.  
  
"If you had to do this over, would you take the same path?" Taffy enquired.  
  
"No I would not, I would've been on the rebellions side." Anakin replied. In truth he did not want to go through that again.  
  
The judge nodded in approval, "How did the military react to you being put in charge of the Alliance Task Force at first?"  
  
"I felt a lot of hostilities, the Captain of Luke's flagship asked me why I defected, I told her that I had my reasons, then I asked for any other questions. I wanted to put the crew at ease."  
  
"How did you meet Kay?"  
  
"I found her in a dark alley crying, I told her I would help her out, anyway I could." Anakin replied.  
  
"How did this relationship come about, what kind of a impression did you make on her?" Taffy was curious.  
  
"The night I brought her home, everyone opened up to her on how we lost our parents. I just basically stayed by her side and helped her through some really tough moments."  
  
"What about your children and wife? Were you there for them as well when they needed you?"  
  
"Yes, I was there for my family as well, emotions tended to run a little high, we need to work on those memories no matter how painful they are."  
  
Taffy nodded completely impressed. "How do you feel about the relationship between Han Solo and your daughter?"  
  
"I have no problem with Han, in truth I am impressed he did not judge Leia because of me. Instead, he stayed by her side. I can tell the two are in love with each other." Anakin replied truthfully.  
  
Taffy extended her hand, "Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. Please send in Han and Chewbacca." Anakin shook her hand and walked out. She changed tapes as Han and Chewie walked in. She motioned for them to have a seat. She needed Han to translate for her.  
  
"General Solo, Chewbacca thank you for coming. I need to ask you a few questions about Anakin, I am trying to get a feel for Anakins character and personality."  
  
Han nodded as Chewie woofed, "Ask away." Han translated.  
  
"General, how were your feelings about Anakin at first when Luke brought him aboard the med frigate?" Taffy asked.  
  
"A little confusing, I was wondering why Luke wanted to save him, I didn't know at the time that Luke and Leia were twins and that Vader was their father. Leia told me after Luke went to save Wedge."  
  
"How did you feel towards her after she told you?"  
  
"I was shocked, I kissed her deeply on the lips to let her know that I would love her no less."  
  
"What were your first impressions of Anakin when you first talked to him not as an enemy?"  
  
"I could tell that he cared deeply for his children, and truth be told he has become protective of them. A little impulsive, also caring and gentle towards Luke and Leia, he was there for them when things started to get a little rocky when people first learned of their relationship to Anakin."  
  
Chewie nodded in agreement to Hans's assessment.  
  
Taffy turned her attention to Chewie, "Chewbacca, I am wondering if you had noticed the relationship between Anakin and Kay?"  
  
Chewie huffed out a long reply.  
  
Han translated, " Chewie says, that Kay has been looking up to Anakin as a role model and has been taking on some of his traits lately."  
  
"And what about you general? Have you noticed the same thing?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"What were your first impression when Anakin was given second in command of the task force?"  
  
"A little shocked, that the Alliance Leaders decided to hand the fleet over to Anakin. Then again, with his experience it should be no surprise, except the Alliance Leaders were taking a big chance on Luke's word."  
  
"What about the time you spent in orbit with him, taking down the enemy?"  
  
"I think there was bonding going on between the two of us. I didn't mind it at all anymore. I could tell that he had changed for the better." Han replied with the truth, he felt it, something had taken place, but he could not place it, now he knew what it was.  
  
Taffy nodded, "And what about you Chewbacca? What were your impressions of Anakin, when it was apparent that he changed?"  
  
Chewie woofed out his reply as Han translated, "My partner says, that he has noticed the change right away. He didn't have the same fear for him, which he did a year ago back on Cloud City. He has changed for the better. He finds Anakin to be a gentle caring person for his family, but can be a little on the impulsive side, he doesn't mind being around Anakin as much anymore."  
  
Taffy thought it over; she extended her hand. "I want to thank you for your time." As first Han then Chewbacca shook, they got up and left. Next she had to question some people from the military.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Captain Antilles, I would like to thank you for coming." Taffy said as she extended her hand.  
  
"Your welcome." Wedge replied as he sat down in the chair.  
  
"How do you feel about Anakin Skywalker now?" Taffy asked with a raise of her brow.  
  
"I'm surprised, I didn't think that this person was a well hated man." Wedge replied.  
  
"And when Ackbar handed the fleet over, how did you feel then?"  
  
"Shocked at first, Ackbar was taking a big chance on Lukes word. But its turned out better then I thought at first." Wedge answered with a smile.  
  
"And this relationship with Kay? Do you think that Anakin would make a good father?" Taffy asked.  
  
"Definitely. Anakin is a great man to be around, strange no one thought he would be a family man though. Odds in the Rebellion were zero to none." Wedge admitted with a sheepish smile.  
  
"They're was some betting going around? And who won the bet?" Taffy asked in curiosity.  
  
"We all lost." Wedge replied with a smile.  
  
"To who though?" Taffy asked in the light of the mood.  
  
"Well if he was still around Red Leader would've won the bet since he knew Anakin Skywalker before he was Vader." Wedge replied with a sad smile. "I wonder if he knew."  
  
Taffy nodded with a slight smile. "That's good to know the bets been lost."  
  
Wedge nodded as he locked eyes with Taffy. "I know he cares deeply for everyone."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Taffy said as she extended her hand.  
  
"Your welcome." Wedge replied before walking out.  
  
------------------------------------- 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Two weeks later, everyone was back in the courtroom the judge has made her final decision. She wondered if she had made the right decision. She walked in and sat down in her chair. "After careful observation, and questioning Anakin Skywalker's family and the military, I have reached my decision. I ask for Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker to rise.  
  
Anakin and Padme rose, as they enfolded their hands, here it comes whatever she decided is final. Padme thought.  
  
"After meeting with Kay and getting a sense on what she felt about this decision, I have observed first hand on how Anakin feels towards Kay Shran, I talked to his family and military about Anakin. Anakin and Kay have developed a special bond between them, just like a father and child would. I have also noted that he treats his twin children the same way. I could only draw to the one conclusion. I have made my final decision; nothing can be changed now. Anakin and Padme Skywalker, I place Kay Shran under your complete custody. I trust that I have made the right decision where Kay is concerned. Please send Kay in." Some of the Bakurans that were there started to whisper at once.  
  
Some one walked out, and walked back in with Kay. She walked up to Anakin as she took his hand; he gave a slight squeeze for reassurance. The judge addressed Anakin, "Mr. Skywalker, I think I will let you tell her."  
  
Anakin kneeled to her eye level, "Kay, the judge has approved of the adoption."  
  
Kay smiled as she hugged Anakin, her new adoptive father. Anakin returned the hug. She let go of his hand and hugged Padme, Luke and Leia her new adoptive family. They whispered, "Welcome to the family Kay." Kay smiled, she could not be any happier than she is now.  
  
"Can I change my name to yours Ani?" Kay asked.  
  
"How about you keep your last name, and take on my last name as well. Can it be done Judge Collens?" Anakin turned his attention to the judge.  
  
"Yes it can, if that is what she really wants?" Taffy replied.  
  
"Yes it is." Kay said with excitement.  
  
Taffy said; "Ok, take thirty minutes then meet me back at my office and we will go over and sign the adoption papers." Kay nodded with uncontained excitement.  
  
Luke walked back to where Dev was standing in the background, "Come on lets go." Luke told him. Dev nodded as he followed everyone out of the room.  
  
Everyone stood around congratulating the family on having the adoption approved. Kay held Luke's hand, her new brother; she could tell that he was really happy to have another sister.  
  
Wedge walked to his friend, "Congrats Luke to you and your family."  
  
"Thank you Wedge," Luke replied as he shook his friends hand.  
  
"Anytime you want to fly with the Rogues, you are always welcome to sign up." Wedge said.  
  
Luke smiled. Things could not be any better, but some how they still had to mop up the remaining Imperial Fleet. He was going to let someone else lead the next mission. He was done with commanding for a while. "Sometime Wedge, I will be, but right now, I have Dev to train." Luke replied.  
  
Wedge nodded as he glanced down at Kay holding Luke's hand. He was glad the courts decided to give Padme and Anakin custody. He could see that the girl was really happy right now. He lightly tousled her hair and walked away, somehow he figured that when Kay was old enough he would be seeing her meditating situations for people.  
  
Anakin, Padme and Leia walked over, it was time to go and sign the adoption papers and have Kays name added on as a Skywalker. Han walked up to Leia's side as he put his arm around her waist. Leia leaned against him, she could not be any happier then she was now. She watched as Chewie and Dev walked up to them. Luke took Dev on as his Padawan; she was going to let her father finish training her. Yes, things could not be any better Leia thought as they headed to the judges office.  
  
The End.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Stay tuned for the Sequel Tough Times  
  
Watch out for the teaser trailer 


	29. Teaser Trailer

Its three years after Vader Lives and The Empire learns that Anakin Skywalker was once known as Darth Vader. Sit back because here is the teaser trailer.  
  
-------------------  
  
My name's Serila Storm. What's yours? Kay smiled as she scribbled down her name and passed it back to Serila.  
  
My name's Kay Shran Skywalker.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"What?" Serila asked in curiosity.  
  
"Commander Frances, second in command to Ysanne Isard. They have been trying to move through me so they can kill Anakin."  
  
-------------------  
  
I do feel like putting you through an Imperial Interrogation level five though." Anakin said with his lips poised on a smirk.  
  
Frances gulped before answering. "Or we could just talk face to face without any unpleasantness."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What is Isard doing with those shield generators. Almost like she was expecting the New Republic to attack." Leia whispered to Luke and Han who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tell me why we are investigating again?" Han asked the twins.  
  
"Cause we need to know what she is up too. She has spent a large amount in just the past month." Leia answered as she gazed fondly into Han's eyes. "And because you love me."  
  
----------------  
  
"I am thinking that it might be best if Kay lived with a normal family that was not attacked by Imperials constantly."  
  
---------------  
  
"Kay wait up." Anakin yelled as he ran after her. Kay stopped and watched Anakin approach her at a fast pace. Anakin placed his arms around her protectively as she buried her head into his shoulder and cried in distress. "It'll be ok in the end you'll see." Anakin tried to reassure her trying to be strong for her sake.  
  
"I want to stay with you and Padme."  
  
"We know you do. And we don't want to lose you. But it looks like we might not have much choice in the matter. We will fight hard to keep custody of you."  
  
-------------------  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The courts took Kay away from mom and dad this afternoon."  
  
"What?" Han asked in shock.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Brent sighed. "You don't understand. She will be safe."  
  
"No she won't, the Imperials know that if they have Kay, Anakin will come running to her side. They want him dead because he betrayed the Empire." Dev argued. "It doesn't matter which home she is in. They will still attempt to get Kay, and when they do you won't know it until it is too late."  
  
--------------------  
  
"I will be making a surprise visit to headquarters." Anakin said with a slight smile.  
  
"No force choking anyone I would hate to have you arrested since you have helped out so much with the rebellion after you defected over." Mon Mothma chided lightly with a slight warning undertone.  
  
"Promised the family I wouldn't resort to it any more." Anakin promised.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kay sat up in bed suddenly her heart pounding. She felt another presence in the apartment. She slipped out of bed calling her lightsaber to her hand. She crept to the door as she felt some pressure at the back of her neck. Kay slumped to the ground as darkness took over.  
  
----------------------  
  
They compensated my blaster. Any chance you have an extra on you?"  
  
Dev smirked. "I thought about that." He reached into his robe and produced another blaster and handed it to Kay. She accepted with a grin. "They can't know about this."  
  
Kay Shran Skywalker  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Great she gets taken away from me and the Imperials use this to their advantage. Do you really think she is still safe in another home?" Anakin posed as he fought down his irritation and anger.  
  
Anakin Skywalker  
  
Tough Times  
  
Also including:  
  
Han Solo Padme Amidala Skywalker Leia Organa Chewbacca Luke Skywalker Dev Sibwarra Others but those will remain hidden until revealed :D 


End file.
